In the Closet Divorced Sam Series
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH AU Sam's got closet fantasies about his wife and Dean... literally, and Dean's willing to indulge in them. All 18 stories are here, I just decided to clump them together for easier reading.
1. In the Closet

A/N: This story contains heterosexual sex between Dean and an OFC as well as WINCEST paired by Dean/Sam. Just thought I ought to forewarn any who may not want to read that.

* * *

Dean smirked as he followed Lauren into the house, "Nice place," he commented, kicking his shoes off and leaving them in the entryway beneath the long table there. 

"Yeah, I guess," replied Lauren, looking at Dean over her shoulder as she put her jacket in the hall closet, "but we're not really here to look at my house, now, are we?"

Dean tilted his head to the side for a moment, the smirk never leaving his lips, "No, s'pose not, sweetheart."

She shut the closet door and flipped her hair over her shoulder, leering at Dean as he shifted his weight from his left hip to his right, "Bedroom?" she asked, noticing Dean's antsiness.

"Hell yes," he replied, leading the way down the hallway, pushing her against the closet door once they got into the master bedroom.

"How'd you know where it was?" asked Lauren between Dean's kisses.

"Just a hunch," he replied, peering intensely through the slats of the closet door and grinning wide when he heard the soft panting breaths.

"God, wanna fuck you," gasped Lauren, rubbing at Dean's cock through his jeans as she pushed him toward the bed.

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly as he shucked out of his clothes, pulling her blouse and skirt off and settling their bodies on the bed, her back to his chest.

"Wanna do it the other way," she whined, trying to turn so she was facing Dean, but to no avail as Dean kept a steady hold on her hips.

Dean spared a glance at the closet door and said, rubbing his hand over her panties "Sorry, darlin', if you're gonna fuck me, you're gonna do it the way I want, you hear me?"

Lauren keened high in the back of her throat and pressed forward into the teasing touch of Dean's fingers, "_Fuck¸_ yeah, yeah, I hear you._Jesus_."

Dean pushed aside the damp cotton of her panties and feathered his fingers over her wet heat, just enough for her to feel, but not enough for her to really enjoy it.

She moaned and grabbed onto Dean's wrist, forcing two of his fingers into her body right away, "Goddamn _tease_."

Dean laughed gently and smiled when he heard a soft answering snicker from the closet. He shook his head to himself; he couldn't quite believe how he'd ended up here…

"_I want you to fuck my wife," said Sam without preamble as he sucked his way down Dean's spine, laving at the dimples above his ass._

"_What?!" gasped Dean, incredulity creeping into his voice, "I can't do that, Sammy... that's…that's just way beyond fucked, man."_

_Sam licked over Dean's entrance and said, "And I wanna watch while you do it."_

"_No, Sam. Just…no."_

_Sam spread Dean open with his thumbs and flittered his tongue into Dean's hole, "Wanna watch from my closet while you slip your cock into her, Dean. Watch as you bounce her on your cock till she arches back into you as she comes."_

"_Fuck, Sam…" trailed Dean, pushing back into Sam's face as he licked at his asshole, sliding his tongue lower to play at his perineum._

"_You're not gonna come though," said Sam, sliding his hand beneath Dean's body and yanking down on his balls, staving off his orgasm, "you're gonna toss the condom you used, then you're gonna wait 'till she falls asleep, then _I'm _gonna_ _take you and ride your cock on the couch; ride you until you come so hard it'll feel like you're dying."_

_Dean groaned and let his upper body fall to the mattress as Sam shoved his entire tongue into his body, swirling it around and prodding at Dean's prostate with the tip until Dean gasped out an agreement._

"_That's it, Dean," grinned Sam, petting at Dean's hair as he shoved three lubed fingers into Dean, "knew you'd do it if I'd asked."_

Dean _would _do anything Sam asked of him. It didn't mean that he was going to like it though. Sure, he could enjoy sex like any other hot-blooded male, but this was Sam's _wife_, and he hadn't fucked anyone besides Sam for a long time.

Lauren gripped hard at Dean's thigh when his fingers stilled inside her. "You still with me?" she asked, rocking against Dean's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," he apologized; thrusting his fingers in and out of her cunt a few more times before pulling his fingers out and pulling her panties off. "Condoms?" he asked.

"In the side drawer," she replied, yanking his boxers off as he rummaged around in the drawer for a foil packet.

Lauren made to pull her bra off but Dean thwarted her attempt, "Leave it on."

He wasn't sure he could handle fucking her if her tits were flopping around every time he pulled her down onto his lap.

She raised a brow at Dean but didn't comment other than to say, "No problem." She took the foil from Dean and tore it open, small fingers working the rubber over Dean's dick. Lauren settled Dean's legs straight out and then straddled Dean's thighs backwards, her back once again pressed to Dean's chest. She turned her face so she could kiss Dean again and asked, taking hold of Dean and teasing the head against her wet cunt, "You ready?"

Dean placed his hands on her hips and hummed in agreement. "Yeah," he rasped, lowering one hand to hold her open and steadying the other on her hip more firmly so as to aid her in sitting on his lap.

Sam's groan was covered by his wife's as Dean slid into her to the hilt, only just so that Lauren was unable to hear him. However, Dean's hunter-trained hearing heard it and he grinned against Lauren's shoulder, his lips rubbing against her back as he shook his head in disbelief. "Christ, Sam," he huffed on a laugh.

"What was that?" asked Lauren, rocking gently on Dean's lap.

"Feel good. Nice n' tight, sweetheart, God," groaned Dean, exaggeratedly, mentally laughing because he'd never had to fake sounds of pleasure before, not with Sam or any of his other sexual partners before his brother.

"Yeah?" she asked, reaching her small hand down to feel where they were connected, spreading Dean's thighs a little to massage at his balls, "Feel damn amazing, too, Dean."

Dean couldn't keep his laugh in, making Lauren jump slightly when it burst out of his mouth; Sam _never _called him Dean when they fucked or made love, always _De _and blasphemous cries along with a whole list of curse words even Dean didn't know.

He pulled her off of his lap and she moaned when she sank back down, Dean's cock rubbing against that spot inside her that made her heart beat faster and made her body shudder. All Dean could think about, though, was how he was going to fuck Sam like this, have Sam rolling his hips hard and fast atop his own, thrusting up into his brother's tight heat until Sam was screaming his name.

Dean let Lauren do most of the work, setting her own pace as she bounced on his lap. He let his hand flick down, though, so he could rub her clit in slow tender circles so he could get her off faster, so he could leave her and have awesome sex with Sammy.

Lauren whined and tossed her head back against Dean's shoulder, letting out shuddering breaths as Dean slid his finger into her along side his cock, continuing his rubbing of both of the erogenous spots of her cunt. She cried out and slumped back into Dean's chest as she reached her climax, gripping at Dean's wrist between her legs and shuddering as her orgasm wracked through her, panting as Dean pulled out of her body.

She collapsed onto the mattress next to Dean and huddled beneath the covers, pulling her bra off and tossing it to the floor, "Jesus, Dean, you're fucking fabulous."

Dean laughed and chucked the condom into the waistband, rubbing his hand through his hair and shaking his head at his angry-looking erection. _'God, I'm so dick-whipped,' _he thought, looking over at the closet and practically _hearing _Sam's glee as Dean fisted his cock just once. "Damn good, yourself, sweetheart," he replied, curling onto his side and pulling his legs up close to his chest.

Lauren perked up and peered at Dean's face, "Did you come?"

"Oh yeah," he lied, groaning, "harder than I ever have in my life, darlin'."

Lauren looked pleased with his answer and rubbed her hand across Dean's shoulder blade with a yawn, "Great." She settled herself beneath the comforter again and Dean had never been happier when her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Dean wiped his slick hand on the comforter and rubbed the other through his hair again. He carefully climbed off of the bed and headed over to the closet yanking Sam out and glowering at Sam's pleased expression. Dean tugged Sam down the hallway and into the living room, roughly stripping Sam and throwing him down onto the couch, covering his brother with his still sex-sticky body.

"That was fucking_awful_, Sammy," he hissed, capturing Sam's mouth with a vigor that had Sam thrusting hard up into his body.

"I enjoyed it immensely," replied Sam with a smirk, bringing Dean's hand down to his cock, wrapping Dean's rough fingers around it, as he asked, "Can you tell?"

"I can fucking tell, bitch," said Dean, roughly jerking Sam's cock as he bit at Sam's lips.

"Kinky motherfucker," he muttered, fingering the glinting cock ring at the base of Sam's erection and sliding it off, thumbing the beads of precome that leaked out. Sam only smirked up at Dean with lidded eyes as his hand let go of Sam's cock. Dean shoved two fingers into Sam's mouth when he let go of Sam's lips, "lick; s'all you're getting, little brother."

"You fucking liked screwing my wife," laughed Sam, tilting his hips toward Dean so Dean could get at his hole.

"Liked the idea of fucking _you_; s'why I got her off so fast," corrected Dean, pumping his fingers in and out of Sam's body.

"Sure, De," replied Sam, pushing Dean off of him and onto his back, leaning down to suck at Dean's cock, slicking it with his saliva as impromptu lubricant. He fisted Dean's erection a few times, earning himself a low moan as he got Dean to full hardness, sucking Dean into his mouth again and coating his cock with spit.

Sam inhaled Dean's scent, "Fucking smell like her, man," He nuzzled Dean's cock, licking away the taste and smell of Lauren from Dean's skin until all he could taste was the pure manliness of Dean.

Sam grinned in satisfaction and straddled Dean and rubbed his ass over Dean's crotch, Dean's dick sliding deliciously between Sam's firm cheeks, "Want inside, De?"

Dean grabbed a hold of his cock and Sam knelt up on his knees allowing him to rub the crown of his cock along the furled muscle of his ass, "Bitch, yes," replied Dean, grasping onto Sam's hip as his brother sank onto his cock, wasting no time and seating Dean inside in one descent.

Sam rubbed his hands along Dean's chest as he circled his hips, getting reacquainted with the feel of Dean thick and hard inside his body, "Fuck, De. Were you thinking about this as you fucked her? Huh? Thought about sinking into me as she slid down onto your cock; her cunt clutching at you, and you wishing it were your little brother's ass?"

"You know I was thinking about you. Whole damn time I was thinking about you, Sammy, from the first moment I kissed her up to the point when I pulled out of her, man," replied Dean, pulling Sam down so he could fuck into Sam's mouth with his tongue.

"Shoulda seen you and her, though, De; fuckin' beautiful. Your muscles all tight and bulging as you rocked her on you. God, so hot," relayed Sam, rising up onto his knees until just the head of Dean's cock was inside and slamming back down, keening as Dean's cock hit his prostate.

"Stop talking about me and her and just fuck me, Sam. Don't care about her, just want you, Sammy, _please_," begged Dean, helping Sam fuck himself on his cock.

Sam shook his head and continued on, despite Dean's wishes, "Dude, you were all golden and your skin was slick with sweat. _Fuck_, so damn hot, De._God_, just wanted to jump outta the closet and kneel next to you and watch you."

Dean laughed quietly, lifting Sam off of himself and pulling him back down onto his cock, "Don't think you actually wanted me to fuck your wife, man…"

Sam tossed his head back as Dean fondled the head of his cock, "Whaddya mean?"

Dean curled his hand around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a needy kiss, mumbling against his lips, "Think you just wanted to see what it looks like when I fuck _you_."

Sam moaned loudly and hid his face in Dean's neck, rocking back and forth on Dean's lap, rubbing his cock between their sweat slick bellies, "Fuck,_De_."

"Would you like that, Sammy? Get a camera and record us fucking so you could watch us? Watch yourself as you writhe all slut-like as you ride my cock; all the hot little faces you make as I get you closer and closer to coming?"

"God, _yes_," groaned Sam as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, continuing with the filthy words of what Dean would do with a camera.

"Zoom in on my cock, disappearing into your body as you fuck yourself on me. Huh, would you like that? You wanna watch what only I usually get to see? How your ass swallows me whole and wants to keep my cock as I pull out and slam back in?"

Sam whined and circled his hips in small, quick circles, nails scraping at Dean's chest as he continued thrusting up into his body.

"_Yeah_," gasped Dean, thumbing the head of Sam's cock as he continued fucking up into Sam, "think you'd like that. Fucking _love _it, Sammy."

"Gonna come, _De_…" said Sam, moaning as Dean struck his prostate one last time and stroked his cock, wringing his orgasm out of him, coming hot and sticky all over Dean's muscled abdomen and chest.

"That's it, Sammy. Love it when you ride me, don't you?" asked Dean, rolling them so that Sam was beneath him, fucking into Sam hard and fast like he wanted to.

"_Jesus_ _Christ_, De, love when you fuck me. Love _you_, De. _God_, love you."

Sam's body shuddered beneath his once more and his ass clenched tight around Dean through the aftershocks of his orgasm and Dean groaned, burying his face in Sam's neck as he spilled inside of Sam, still thrusting gently into Sam as he rode out his own release.

Dean panted hot and heavy against Sam's neck, planting little kisses beneath his jaw as he muttered into Sam's slick skin, "Love you, Sammy."

Sam grinned against the top of Dean's head and stroked Dean's slick back. He wriggled as Dean inside him began to feel uncomfortable and Dean took the hint and slowly pulled out, petting Sam's hip when his baby brother whined at the sensation.

Sam pulled Dean's face down to his and captured his mouth in a sweet kiss before rolling them onto their sides, his back to the couch cushions with Dean curled up against his chest. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and threw it over their bodies, tightening his arms around Dean as they fell asleep together.

"What the _fuck_, Dean!"

Dean groaned and buried his face in Sam's chest, curling closer to Sam.

Lauren smacked the back of Dean's head and she repeated, "What the _fuck_, Dean?"

"Jesus Christ, Laur, calm the fuck down," said Sam softly, thumbing Dean's cheekbone and kissing Dean's forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, why the hell are you naked on the couch with Dean?"

"Um, because we fucked last night?" said Sam, like it was completely obvious and like Lauren was oblivious.

"But _I _fucked him last night!"

"You did?" asked Sam, a smirk on his lips.

"Wait a minute…" said Lauren, realization dawning on her pretty features, "you mean you've been with _him _the whole time we've been married? And you _wanted _him to fuck me?"

"Well we figured that I didn't really wanna watch him fuck _you, _per se, but yeah, that's the jist of it anyway."

"You were _watching_us?!" asked Lauren, an angry blush flushing across her face.

"From the closet, yeah," said Dean into Sam's chest.

"_You _knew about this, too?!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I was part of the plan, so yes," easily replied Dean, throwing his arms around Sam's waist and snuggling deeper into his brother and the blanket.

"Sam Winchester, you are one fucked up mother fucker," said Lauren leaving the room, "I can't fucking _believe _you've been with him!"

"More like brother fucker," laughed Sam quietly into Dean's shoulder, shouting in response to Lauren's second comment, "Hey you've been with him, too!"

Dean pinched Sam's ass and shushed him, "I think you've fucked it all up, now, Sammy."

"Yeah…" trailed Sam, pulling Dean closer to his body.

Lauren came back out of her and Sam's room with a packed suitcase.

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Where you goin'?"

Lauren scoffed, "It's obvious you love _him_, Sam. Why'd you even bother marrying me if you were gonna keep fucking someone else behind my back, huh?"

Sam shrugged, "Because you wanted to marry me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and smacked Sam across the back of his head, "That's the stupidest logic I've ever heard."

"You leaving me for good, then?" asked Sam, lowering his gaze from Lauren's.

"Not gonna do either of us any good staying together, is it?"

Sam slowly shook his head and said, "No, s'pose not."

"Yeah," agreed Lauren. She shrugged and leant over Dean and kissed Sam's forehead, "Well, I guess this is it, Sam Winchester; it was good while it lasted, I guess. See you around when it's time to get this legally dealt with."

"Okay," whispered Sam, "See you then, Lauren."

She nodded once and, before she made it out the door, turned to Sam and Dean, cocking her head toward Dean, "Just so you know, he's not the first person I've been with since we were married, either."

When the door shut Dean laughed loudly into Sam's chest and punched him lightly in the arm, repeating, "Beyond fucked, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I knew she was sleeping around on me, Dean. I wouldn't've planned this had I not known. Figured if she knew I was with you then we could have our marriage dealt with."

"When'd you get so damn cynical, Sammy."

"Not cynical, De. Just… wasn't sure how to get what I wanted."

"Oh, and what is that, little brother?"

"You."

"Right," smiled Dean against Sam's chest.

"Seriously," said Sam, tilting Dean's chin up so he could press their lips together, rubbing their tongues together in a lazy kiss.

"Can't believe I ruined a marriage," muttered Dean.

"Didn't ruin it, Dean," said Sam, rubbing his hand over Dean's head, "just… ended what never even should have been started."

"Okay," said Dean, yawning against Sam's chest.

They were silent for a few moments until Sam broke it, massaging the firm globes of Dean's ass, "So… about that _camera _idea…"


	2. In Front of the Camera

Chapter Summary: Sam finalizes his divorce with Lauren and he and Dean celebrate.  
Chapter Warnings: bottom!Sam

* * *

After work Sam met up with Lauren and her lawyer at her lawyer's office. Sam's lawyer was there as well and they settled all the legal documents that solidified their divorce. Sam got to keep the house and he was more than grateful for it. There weren't any real difficulties in the decision making process as to who got what due to the fact that both parties involved were parting on amicable terms.

With one final hug Sam and Lauren went their separate ways; Lauren back to her new life and Sam back to his Dean.

As he drove his black Chevelle--Dean had built it up from just a frame for him when he'd spent a few weeks up at Bobby's--back to his and Dean's place he hoped to _God_ that Dean had the brains to order in some pizza, Sam didn't even care _what _was on it, so long as he got some food in his belly. _'Who knew getting divorced would be so hard on the stomach?'_ thought Sam as he pulled into the driveway.

He tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter before he called out, "Dean?"

Sam frowned when he got no answer; his frown deepening when there wasn't a slice of pizza in sight.

He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks before he walked down the hallway and called again, "Dean? Where the _hell _are you, man?"

Sam pushed open the door to their room and the sight that greeted him was better than a thousand pizzas.

Dean was naked; one bow-legged limb sprawled out in front of him, the other bent up at the knee, a smirk pulling at his lips as he tossed a shiny silver camcorder between his hands.

Dean's smirk morphed into a wide grin as he quirked a brow at Sam and greeted, "Heya, Sammy."

And just like that Sam was blindingly and achingly hard in his jeans, zero to _gottahavehim__**now**_in no time at all.

"Dean," was all Sam managed to groan out, his voice already throaty with need and desire.

"So…" trailed Dean, flipping open the viewfinder on the camcorder and pressing the little button so that the green light illuminated. He flicked his eyes from the camera and up to Sam, pointing the camera at Sammy as he folded his legs Indian-style, "Tell me, little brother; how do you feel?"

"Like I'm gonna finish before we even start," said Sam, adjusting his hard-on in his jeans, unable to stop his hand from rubbing the hard flesh through the denim.

Dean smirked and zoomed in on the motion of Sam touching himself through his pants, "Best do something about that, then, shouldn't we?"

Sam managed a choked, "Yeah," before he started toward his brother spread out on the bed.

Dean titled his head to the side, "Now you stop right there, Sammy."

Sam did as Dean bid and froze, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he came up with, "De, wha--"

But before Sam was able to finish his question Dean gestured with his hand and demanded, "Strip."

Sam laughed incredulously, "What?"

"Strip, Sam. Put on a show for me."

"You serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding," asked Dean, motioning toward his cock, curled up toward his navel and leaving little trails of precome where it leaked against his abdomen, and then to the camera in his other hand.

"Definitely not," muttered Sam, flipping his bangs away from his forehead.

Dean lifted both his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Sam, "M'waitin', Sammy."

Sam laughed and looked down at his feet, Dean making sure to capture the pretty pink blush flushing across his brother's face. "Do, uh… do you want me to dance as well?"

Dean grinned at Sam and said, voice low, "Whatever you want. I just wanna watch you take your clothes off for me."

Sam let out a small huff of a laugh and brushed his hair out of his face, letting his hand trail down his cheek, fingers caressing his jaw and then continuing down his neck, skimming over his stiff nipples through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, both hands sliding over his belly and settling on the buckle of his belt. Sam kept Dean's gaze as he began rolling his hips, working at the metal of his buckle as he pulled the band of leather through the belt loops of his jeans.

Dean swallowed hard and zoomed the camera out so that he could catch Sam fingering the leather of his belt before he pulled it across his chest, dragging the smooth leather over his hardened nipples and letting out a small noise that had Dean's cock twitching against his stomach.

Sam couldn't believe that he was doing this; stripping for his brother while Dean recorded it, but his dick was hard and throbbing in his boxer-briefs reminding him that he was more than enjoying the whole process. He dropped the belt when Dean shifted and spun in a small circle as he rolled his hips, thumbing the button of his denims out of its hole and pulling the zipper down.

Dean zoomed in on Sam's crotch and followed his hands up his thighs and to Sam's abdomen, licking his lips when Sam pulled his shirt up just enough to reveal the cut of muscle above his hips.

Sam rubbed his hands over his lower stomach and down just so his fingers teased inside his briefs, then he pulled them back out, smoothing his hands up under his t-shirt and palming his chest, his thumbs rolling his nipples beneath the soft cotton.

Dean groaned and let his legs fall open; switching the camcorder to his left hand so he could lazily stroke himself with his right.

Sam smirked and made his way closer to the bed, sliding his shirt up past his nipples and letting it fall back down, grinning when Dean let out a small frustrated noise. Sam pulled at the back of his t-shirt and tugged it up over his head, shaking his hair back into place as he dropped his shirt to the floor, hands playing over his chest and sides so as to tease Dean.

He swirled his finger around his bellybutton as he continued to make his way toward the bed. Sam leant over just enough so that his lips brushed over Dean's, but before Dean could touch him he pulled away, laughing gently when Dean jutted out his bottom lip.

Sam eased his jeans and briefs over his hips, enough so that the sharp juts of his hipbones and a bit of the thatch of wiry hair at the base of his cock were visible. Then he quickly turned around, still shaking his hips and swinging his ass at Dean as he pulled his briefs up around his hips and let his jeans fall down his lean, muscled legs, landing with a heavy thud as they pooled around his feet.

Sam grinned at Dean over his shoulder and kicked away his jeans, laughing when he realized Dean was lustily staring at the miles of exposed golden-brown skin.

Dean scooted to the edge of the bed so that his feet were resting on the floor, careful to keep the camera on Sam as he growled out, "Get your ass over here."

Sam sauntered toward Dean, the impressive bulge in his shorts leading the way.

Dean settled the camcorder between his knees so that it was able to capture when Sam leant down and Dean bit at his bottom lip, nibbling and laving until Sam's moan vibrated against his mouth. Dean flicked his tongue inside briefly before pulling back out and rubbing it over Sam's abused bottom lip.

Sam framed Dean's face with his large hands when Dean's tongue licked its way into his mouth, rubbing against his own until both Winchesters were gasping into each other's mouths.

Dean backed off and pulled Sam's legs apart so that he was standing straddled over his knees. He put his hands on Sam's hips and nuzzled against Sam's cotton-clad cock.

"God, Sammy," he groaned; the vibrations against Sam's groin making him shudder. "Should've seen the way you worked it, man. I could've come from just watching you strip for me."

Sam smiled, thoroughly pleased that Dean enjoyed his little show, "Guess I'll get to watch it later then, won't I?" He asked, bumping his knee against the camcorder between Dean's legs.

"Hell yes, you will," replied Dean, mouthing at Sam's erection through his boxer-briefs.

Sam hissed and curled his left hand against Dean's neck, the other settling firmly on Dean's shoulder.

Dean pressed his mouth around the head of Sam's cock and breathed out, damp, heat seeping through Sam's shorts and over his erection making Sam shiver beneath Dean's hands.

"Jesus, De, quit teasin' and just take it out already, _please_," begged Sam, sliding his hand up Dean's neck and massaging at his brother's scalp.

Dean laughed against Sam's crotch and tugged down his underwear until the elastic band was tucked just below his balls. He looked up at Sam and smirked, "Better?"

Sam swallowed and nodded as Dean licked at the slit at the head, savoring the taste of Sam's precome as Sam's cock leaked onto his tongue.

Dean suckled at the head like a treat and Sam groaned low in his throat when Dean took him in, the crown getting squeezed by the tightness of Dean's throat as his brother swallowed around his cock.

Sam groaned and let his thumb slip to Dean's mouth, feeling where his cock was slip-sliding between his brother's lips, looking down at Dean as he took him down his throat and swallowed, moaning around him.

Dean looked up at Sam and settled his hands on Sam's hips, giving a slight nod when Sam met his eyes.

Sam made a strangled gasp and clenched his hand around Dean's nape, thrusting in and out of Dean's mouth, baring his teeth when Dean's teeth scraped slightly over his sensitive shaft.

Dean hummed around Sam's cock, relishing in the soft keening whimpers Sam made.

Sam could feel the slow heat of his impending orgasm spreading through his body and he moaned, pushing at Dean's head so as to hold off a little longer.

Dean pulled off of Sam with an obscene pop and asked, "Sam?"

Sam rubbed Dean's cheekbones and bent down to bite at Dean's mouth, gasping against Dean's lips, "_Fuck_… want you," _bite_, "_need _you… _fuck _me, De."

"Well, Sammy," smirked Dean, rubbing at Sam's ass, "how do you want it, little brother?"

Sam pressed his palms into the back of Dean's hands and said, "Your cock in my ass Dean; I'm pretty sure you know how it works.

Dean laughed and scooted back on the bed, leaning up on his elbows as he snatched up the camcorder and pointed it at Sam. He glanced from the viewfinder to Sam and asked, an eyebrow cocked as he rose up on his knees, "Want it from behind, Sammy? Want to get on your hands and knees for me?"

Sam growled and straddled Dean's knees on the bed and bit at Dean's neck.

"Or, does my little brother want to work himself on my cock? Hm?"

Sam moaned and pressed his forehead to Dean's collarbone and nodded, panting against his neck, "God, _yes_, please."

Dean kept scooting up the bed until his back was against the headboard, Sam following him all the way up.

Sam ground up against his brother's cock and groaned, "Inside, De. _Do it_."

Dean nodded and grinned, setting the camcorder on the side table as he rummaged in the drawer for the lubricant.

"_No_, De," admonished Sam, grabbing the camcorder and gasping as he focused in on their cocks pressed together between their bodies, panning up Dean's chest and to Dean's flushed face and blown pupils. He handed the camera over to Dean and muttered, blushing himself, "Want you to record while you finger me."

Dean's mouth fell open in a silent moan and he thrust up against his brother, "_Shit_, Sam…"

Sam flipped the lid of the lube and prepped Dean's fingers before tugging at his hand and pressing his fingers against his body, "Please."

Dean nodded wordlessly and settled the camcorder behind Sam and anchored it between his feet, hoping to God that it would capture his fingers in Sam's ass. He circled gently and pushed forward with two slick digits.

Sam keened and immediately rocked back against Dean's hand. "Jesus, s'good, De. _Fuckin' _good." Sam worked himself on Dean's fingers as Dean scissored them inside his body, stretching the tight muscle of his ass.

When Dean felt that Sam was ready for another he caught Sam's eye and asked, "Want another, baby brother?"

Sam nodded fervently and arched back into Dean's touch when a third finger wriggled its way into his entrance.

"Like that, Sammy? Like the way my fingers feel in you? Could probably take my whole hand, couldn't you?"

Sam's eyes widened and he moaned into Dean's neck and Dean let out an answering laugh. "Not today, though, Sam. Nah, think three fingers is good enough, don't you?" he asked, pushing his fingers up against Sam's prostate causing Sam to scream.

"Yeah, you're ready," muttered Dean, pulling his fingers out with a squelch. He grabbed the camcorder and zoomed in on Sam's hand slicking up his erection. Sam pumped Dean's cock a few times, milking out droplets of precome before capturing them on his thumb and licking away the salty fluid.

Sam turned himself on Dean's lap and rubbed his ass back against Dean's cock, hands settling on Dean's kneecaps as he panted, "Okay, De, ready. Do it."

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as Sam positioned himself over Dean's cock, pointing the camcorder at Sam's face as he whispered against Sam's ear, "Smile for the camera, Sammy."

Sam moaned and tossed his head back against Dean's shoulder as Dean's cock pressed up against his prostate in one easy movement.

Dean chuckled against Sam's shoulder and set the camcorder back on the side table, sure that the angle would capture their coupling.

Sam whined when Dean wrapped one around his chest, fingers pinching and pulling at his nipples as Dean pulled him back onto his cock.

"Mm," hummed Dean pleasurably, rocking up into Sam's body as his brother ground down, "feel good, Sammy."

Sam hummed in agreement and said, voice hoarse, "Feel better if you kissed me."

Dean grinned against the side of Sam's neck and nosed at Sam's jaw, turning his little brother's head so that he could capture Sam's mouth, lips and teeth tugging at each other as they continued fucking.

Dean growled low in his throat when Sam clenched a hand in his hair and slammed down on his cock as hard as he could without causing any permanent damage. "_Fuck_, Sammy!"

Sam threw his head back against Dean's shoulder again and rolled his hips, keening when Dean's hand wrapped around his cock and as Dean licked and sucked a bruise into his neck.

"Gonna come, De…" gasped Sam, clutching tighter at Dean's hair.

Dean smirked against Sam's neck and grabbed the camcorder so that he could capture the money shot.

"That's it, Sammy. C'mon. Know you wanna come for me," whispered Dean, biting at Sam's ear lobe. He tugged Sam's balls and massaged them with his palm then fisted Sam's cock again, once, twice, "Come for me."

And Sam did; back arching in an elegant bow as he sputtered over Dean's hand, coming so hard that he got come on his jaw and on Dean's shoulder.

"Fuckin' Christ, Sammy, you're a dirty boy," laughed Dean, licking Sam's come from his jaw as he continued thrusting up into Sam.

Sam moaned and grabbed the camcorder, twisting around on Dean's lap and focusing between their bodies before panning up to Dean's face, his breath hitching as Dean caught his lip between his teeth.

Dean hissed and grabbed Sam's face, the camera falling against Dean's belly, pointing up at their connected mouths as Dean thrust his tongue against Sam's.

Sam deliberately clenched around Dean, encouraging, "C'mon, De. Know you're gonna come. Do it, c'mon. Inside, De, wanna feel you."

Dean gasped against Sam's mouth, grappling at Sam's hips as he came inside his brother, a hoarse cry ripping its way out of his throat.

Sam sucked the sound out of Dean's mouth as they collapsed on their sides, his legs still wrapped around Dean's waist as their chests heaved against each other as they caught their breath.

Dean grinned and grabbed the camcorder from between their bodies, holding it over their heads as he pressed his mouth to Sam's in a loving kiss, their tongues rubbing together in a sweet caress.

Sam pulled away and let out a contented sigh, grinning against Dean's temple as Dean shut of the camcorder and set it on the side table.

The fingers of sleep pulled at Sam's eyelids and he allowed them to slide closed as he snuggled into Dean's chest, Dean's fingers stroking lightly through his hair as they breathed together.

Sam was just about to fall to the clutches of sleep but the slightly grainy sound of his own voice woke him.

"So hot, Sammy," whispered Dean, pulling Sam closer to him so that Sam could see himself dancing on the viewfinder.

Sam swallowed and watched as he straddled Dean's lap and leant in to kiss him only to have the Dean laying next to him smack the camcorder closed again, tucking it into the side-table drawer.

"Should save that for a rainy day," said Dean, smirking against Sam's forehead when his little brother huffed into his neck, and rubbed against his thigh.

Sam growled and attacked Dean's mouth, hand fumbling beneath the blanket to encircle both of their half-hard cocks in his huge hands.

Dean laughed and covered Sam's hand with his own, "or maybe for later."


	3. On Screen Debut

Chapter Summary: Dean's had a bad day at work and Sam helps him get over it.  
Chapter Warnings: bottom!Sam, slight spanking

* * *

Dean had had a shit time at work. Some blonde bimbo kept coming into the garage every half hour with stupid problems for him to fix. He tried plastering on the best smile he could manage but when she came in for the tenth time he lost it.

_Dean felt her hovering behind him as he tightened her distributor cap and he had to stifle a grimace every time she spoke._

_Dean flipped out when she pressed one of her clawed hands on his hip and pressed her chest up against his back._

"_I'm fucking gay, alright?! I like touching cock, sucking cock, and occasionally taking it, do you understand?" he asked, hands gesturing wildly as he tried to get the broad off of his back. "I've got a boy--, I've got somebody waiting for me at home and I don't think my Sammy'll like it if he hears some random girl tried to get in my pants."_

_The woman snorted derisively and muttered 'fag' under her breath while she brushed her hands against her skirt._

_Dean rolled his eyes and finished up her car, not even bothering to charge her because that would account for more time in her unwanted presence. _

_He was glad, though, when she didn't come back. _

_Dean's terrible day didn't even stop there; he'd been working on a car, and Ramir had accidentally tripped over a bottle of oil and it slicked all over Dean's shoes and the bottoms of his overalls, somebody had eaten the lunch that Sam had made him, and his most reliable wrench up and went missing._

As Dean drove the Impala back to their place, he was just happy that he'd get to see Sam. Hell, drinking a beer, watching a movie, and a little making out with his brother and his bad day would be out of mind.

He parked the Impala next to Sam's Chevelle in the driveway. Dean locked up his baby as he hummed the intro guitar riff to Blue Oyster Cult's _Godzilla_ before making his way up the steps and to the door.

Dean shoved the keys in the lock and let out a relieved sigh as soon as he stepped foot inside their house.

"Sammy," he called, pulling off his borrowed hoodie and throwing it into the closet.

"Living room," called Sam in turn, voice sounding a bit breathless.

Dean just shrugged to himself and kicked off his boots and made his way to the living room.

Upon entering the living room Dean's vision was filled with himself and a lapful of Sammy, his own mouth working at Sam's cock through his boxer-briefs.

"_Dean_…"

Dean's attention was pulled from the television to the sinful sight of his brother sprawled on the sofa, right hand tugging at his cock while the left pinched and pulled at his nipples.

"Jesus _Christ_, Sam."

"How was work?" gasped Sam, thumb smearing precome down the underside of his dick.

"Oh, just fucking peachy," said Dean, already working at his belt as he continued, "but this will definitely more than make up for it."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sam, back arching as he thrust up into his fist, eyes riveted on the television as Dean pulled his briefs down beneath his balls, "Glad I can help, then, De."

Dean grunted some form of agreement and hoisted himself up over the back of the couch, legs falling either side of Sam's hips. He settled his ass back against Sam's thighs and squeezed his knees into Sam's sides, Sam's hand and cock trapped beneath his body.

"_De_, fuck, man," groaned Sam, trying to buck Dean off of him, only causing himself to rub against the denim of Dean's crotch.

"Mm," hummed Dean, peeling off his t-shirt and then peering down at Sam, "do you want to?"

"_God_, yes."

"Help me with these, then, baby boy," said Dean, kneeling up off of Sam and fumbling with the button as Sam sat up so he could pull at the zip.

"That's it, Sammy," moaned Dean appreciatively, stroking Sam's hair as Sam tucked his fingers beneath the waist of his jeans and underwear, tugging them down his hips.

He wriggled against Sam when his jeans and briefs were down around his knees. He kicked off his clothes and Sam took his moment of distraction to pull his hand from between their bodies.

Dean's leverage on his knees combined with his distraction allowed for Sam to switch their positions, Dean now on his back and him atop of his brother.

Sam straddled Dean's lap and rocked his hips against Dean's, cock riding along Dean's as they thrust against each other.

"Ah, _Sammy_," gasped Dean, "Sammy, wanna fuck you. Can I? _Please_?"

Sam laughed quietly, hand smoothing down his belly so he could wrap his hand around their cocks, "Like you even need to ask."

Dean groaned and pumped his hips against Sam's, "So, can I?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, De. Just… so long as I can..." and he tilted his head toward the television screen where he was fucking Dean's mouth.

Dean smirked, "You wanna watch us while we're fucking, Sammy?"

Sam's only response was a groan and a tightening of his fist around their dicks.

Dean cupped his hand around Sam's nape and pulled Sam's mouth down to his own, lips brushing against Sam's as he said, "Guess that means you want me to bend you over the back of the couch, huh? Fuck into you from behind while you watch yourself ride my cock."

Sam whimpered and scrambled off of Dean's lap, pulling at Dean's hand to get his brother off of the couch as well. He jumped over the back of the couch, cock bobbing as he did so and Dean laughed at him.

Sam pouted, "Don't laugh."

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Dean, remnants of his laughter still pulling at the corners of his mouth. He hoisted himself over the back of the couch again and bent Sam over the back, nudging his legs apart with his knee as he wetly kissed the back of his brother's neck.

"Jerk," taunted Sam, tilting his neck to the side so Dean could suck at the skin below his jaw.

"You love me."

"Of course," gasped Sam, thrusting his hips back into Dean, ass momentarily rubbing against Dean's crotch.

Dean grinned against Sam's jaw and bit the skin there, "We'll get there, Sammy, don't you worry about a thing, little brother."

Then Dean's heat was gone from Sam's back and he whined, "What the hel--, _nngh, De…_"

Dean shifted on his knees as he fit his hands over Sam's cheeks, thumbs spreading Sam open and exposing Sam's little pink hole, flicking his tongue over the muscle as he said, "Look good, Sammy."

Sam thrust back against Dean's face and groaned, the image of Dean's fingers stretching his entrance and the pleasure of Dean's tongue working into his ass making his body burn from the inside out. "God, _De._"

"Uh-huh?" asked Dean, sliding his entire tongue into Sam's body.

"Want more," groaned Sam, hand reaching behind himself to settle on the top of Dean's head.

"I gotcha," and then Dean was biting at Sam's asscheek and sliding two fingers deep inside his little brother.

"_Fuck_."

Dean licked at the bruise already forming on Sam's ass as he scissored and twisted his fingers in Sam's body, "What's goin' on, Sammy?"

Sam just let out a groan as he fucked himself back on Dean's fingers.

Dean let go of Sam's hip and smacked his ass, "I asked you a question, baby boy."

"_Gnrgh,_" he moaned, "I'm," a gasp, "m'sittin' on y-your cock and we, we're kissing. _God_, you're biting on my lip…" Sam whimpered; words cut off as Dean slicked his tongue around the fingers in his ass.

Dean pulled his fingers from Sam's body, knowing that on the screen Sam was going to come soon. He pushed his tongue back into Sam's ass and swirled it around, licking at Sam's hole as he worked his prostate with the tip of his tongue.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped his fist around his length, slicking his erection with his precome. Once he was satisfied with Sam's slicked up hole, he slapped Sam's ass again. He licked over the bruise once more before he stood up and plastered himself to Sam's back.

"Ready for me, Sammy?"

"_Please_, De…"

"Alright, okay, Sam, alright," said Dean, turning Sam's face toward his so he could eat at Sam's mouth.

Sam groaned into his brother's mouth, full body shuddering as he tasted himself on Dean's tongue. He pressed back against Dean's cock and pulled away from Dean's mouth with one last bite to Dean's lips and a gasp, "Now, De, _please_."

Dean nodded against Sam's shoulder and slid his hand into Sam's hair, pushing it back from his forehead as he panted into Sam's ear. He guided himself to Sam's hole with his other hand as he soothingly rubbed his fingers into Sam's scalp.

There was a collective groan as Dean pushed in, cock rubbing hot and thick inside of Sam. "So tight, Sammy."

Sam squeaked and shivered when Dean's dick met his prostate on the initial thrust. He reached a hand back and cupped Dean's ass, "_Christ_, De, fucking good."

Dean thrust shallowly against that spot inside his brother, "Nobody knows your body as well as I do, Sammy. Nobody's ever gonna, either, you know that. You know why?"

Sam nodded frantically and squeezed Dean's asscheek.

"Lemme hear you, baby boy."

"S'cuz m'yours, De, always yours," he moaned.

Dean looked at the television just in time to see Sam lose it all over his fist and stomach and he growled, "God, Sammy, love you."

Sam keened and without having been touched at all his cock exploded, come shooting from his body and slicking the back of the couch, dripping down the fronts of his thighs and slicking across his balls.

Dean moaned low in the back of his throat as Sam's ass spasmed and clenched around his cock as he came. He fisted his hand tighter in Sam's hair and pressed his fingers into Sam's hip hard enough to bruise the pale skin there.

Sam turned his head and bit into Dean's bicep as on screen Dean gasped against his mouth, hips working fervently as he pumped his release into his body.

"You gonna come, now, De?" asked Sam, voice rough and fucked-out from his climax, "Gonna fill me up with spunk or paint my ass with your come?"

"Shit, _Sammy_," groaned Dean, unable to handle the sensations of watching him fucking Sam on the television, the vice-like clutching of Sam's muscles around his cock, and the dirty words falling from Sam's pretty lips.

"Yeah," swallowed Sam, pupils blowing wider than possible as Dean came in his ass on the screen as he cried out his name, "C'mon, De, know you're there."

"Close, Sammy, real close."

Sam swallowed down a moan as Dean continued battering his prostate with every carefully angled thrust, "Wanna get you there."

Dean bit the knob at the top of Sam's spine and groaned, "Want your mouth."

Sam keened and happily obliged, turning his head so Dean could fuck into his mouth with his tongue, cock still pressing in and out of his body. Sam squeezed his handful of Dean's ass and slipped his fingertips into the valley of Dean's ass, tips teasingly stroking over his brother's hole.

Dean's body tensed tight as a bowstring when Sam's finger pressed inside his body, his own body shaking with unadulterated pleasure as he slammed home, cock buried inside of Sam as he reached his orgasm. His teeth clamped down on Sam's bottom lip as he pet his brother's hair, hips working gently as he emptied into Sam's ass.

Dean stayed splayed over Sam's back, hand still in Sam's hair, fingertips massaging Sam's head. He took a deep breath and grinned, his senses filled with come, sweat, sex and _Sammy_. Dean looked at the television and saw himself and Sam sharing a post orgasm kiss and then the screen went blue as he closed the camcorder.

Sam sighed, "Fucking hell, Dean."

Dean's grin widened and he kissed Sam's neck, ruffling his brother's hair as he gently pulled out of Sam. He smacked Sam's ass and ordered him to the couch as he went to the bathroom to gather a wet towel. He settled in next to Sam and cleaned him off; wiping down Sam's sweat-sticky skin before he wiped the come from his ass and legs.

Sam plucked the towel from between Dean's fingers and offered his brother the same treatment, tossing the towel on the coffee table once he was done.

"Thanks for that, Sammy," whispered Dean, finger tracing the rim of Sam's navel as he sidled up against Sam's side on the sofa.

"I knew you had a bad day right when you walked through the door. Love you, De, it was the least I could do to cheer you up, man."

"So… that was fucking hot; watching us while we fucked."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, not the worst idea I've come up with, eh?"

"Definitely not, little brother," laughed Dean mirroring Sam's grin.

Sam rubbed Dean's shoulder blade and kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Gotta say, Sammy," said Dean, a smirk pulling at his lips, hand resting over Sam's heart as he looked up at his brother, "best damn debut video I've _ever _seen."


	4. In the 'Cuffs

Chapter Summary: Sam discovers Dean's kink for handcuffs and indulges his brother in it.  
Chapter Warnings: bondage!kink, In-Control!Bottom!Sam

* * *

Dean looked up from his perusal of Sam's laptop to find Sam standing in the doorway to their bedroom, hands apparently clasped behind his back, with an innocent smile pulling at his lips.

"Sammy," he greeted, eyebrow cocked in silent question, _'What's going on?'_

"So," began Sam, stepping into the room with small steps, "do you remember what we talked about a few days ago?"

Dean swallowed hard as his mind wandered to the conversation in question.

_They'd been sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before Dean had to go to work. As Sam read the newspaper he asked, out of the blue, "Hey, De, you ever think about bondage before?"_

_Dean almost choked on his orange juice he swallowed it down so fast. He coughed, "Dude, what the hell? You think you could've asked me_ after _I swallowed?"_

_Sam glanced at Dean over the top of the newspaper and murmured, eyes downcast, "Sorry, I didn't realize." A pause, "But have you?"_

_Dean set his orange juice on the table and scratched at the back of his neck, shifting as his jeans became decidedly tighter around his crotch. "I don't know, Sammy, I guess."_

_Sam turned the pages of the newspaper and asked, "Like what?"_

_Dean groaned quietly and pressed the heel of his palm against his rapidly hardening cock. "Are we really gonna have this conversation now, Sammy?" he asked a little breathlessly._

_Sam let the paper flop to the table and he cocked an eyebrow at Dean, noting the way his brother was squirming in his chair. "I don't know, Dean, are we?"_

_Dean growled and pressed his palm more firmly to his groin, "Handcuffs."_

_A smirk crossed Sam's lips and his eyebrow rose higher, "You wanna put me in handcuffs?"_

_Dean let out a pitiful noise that he wouldn't admit to making and let his forehead thunk against the table, images of Sammy tied up for him causing his dick to give a very interested jerk in his jeans._

_"Or," continued Sam, leaning forward on his elbows, "do you want_ me _to handcuff_ you_? Huh? Let me have all the control, ride your cock however fast or slow I wanted? Let me do_ whatever I want _to you?"_

_"Jesus, Sammy, don't you fucking do this to me, now, man," groaned Dean, thrusting his hips up into the press of his palm._

_Sam grinned wickedly and threw the newspaper aside. He dropped to his knees beneath the table and crawled his way over and in between Dean's spread legs. He flipped open Dean's jeans and looked up at Dean from between his brother's thighs._

_"Don't worry, De, I'll take care of you," he pulled Dean's hard cock from the flap of his boxers and flittered his tongue across the slit, "but you might be late for work," and he took Dean's cock into his throat._

Dean breathed in a rough inhale and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He set Sam's laptop on the side table and leant back against the headboard, unashamed of the erection tenting the front of his denims as he said smoothly, "Yeah, baby boy, I remember."

Sam winked at Dean and stepped closer, knees bumping the foot of the bed as he rocked excitedly on his heels, "I can see that."

"Yeah," said Dean, spreading his legs wider so as to accentuate the bulge in his jeans, "but what does what we talked about have to--" but Dean's words were cut off by his own moan as Sam pulled his hands from behind his back and let the pair of handcuffs dangle from his fore and middle fingers.

Sam's lips pulled up in a cheshire grin and he threw the handcuffs onto Dean's lap.

"Shit, Sammy, are you serious?"

Sam knelt up on the bed and crawled the length of the mattress until he had Dean's thighs between his legs. He put his hands on Dean's chest as he leant forward and breathed against Dean's mouth, "Hell yes," and then he plunged forward, tugging at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth until he opened up for him.

Dean groaned into Sam's mouth and reached out to Sam's hips and held on, pressing Sam more firmly onto his lap and groaning louder at the friction of Sam's hard cock against his own.

Sam pulled back after a moment and kissed Dean's cheek, fingers plucking at the buttons of Dean's plaid shirt as he asked, "Now, you're sure you wanna do this?"

"Jesus, _fuck_, Sammy, _yes_!" cried Dean, thrusting his hips up as Sam rocked against him.

"Absolutely sure? 'Cuz I know we didn't really talk about it much and I just wasn--"

Dean lurched forward and pressed his mouth to his brother's, silencing the flow of words coming from Sam's mouth. He pulled back once he was sure Sam would stay silent. "I'm sure, baby boy. I trust you and I know you won't do anything that I don't want…" He cocked his head and then added as an afterthought, "though I s'pose there isn't much I wouldn't want you to do to me anyway."

Sam grinned hugely and nodded in agreement, and said, more as a statement as opposed to a question, "You're right; you'd let me do anything I wanted, wouldn't you?"

Dean arched his back into Sam when Sam threw his shirt on the floor and pinched and tugged at his peaked nipples, "Fuck yeah, Sammy."

"Good," said Sam, leaning back from Dean and rummaging in his back pocket, "'Cuz you see," and he set another pair of handcuffs on Dean's lap and continued, "I don't just wanna 'cuff your wrists around one rung of the headboard. I wanna 'cuff each of your wrists to separate rungs; it'd be fucking hot and…I think it'd be easier on your shoulders."

Dean smiled gently at Sam and pushed his hair back away from his forehead, "Sounds fan-fuckin'-tastic."

Sam bit his lip and peeled off his own t-shirt and tossed it on the floor with Dean's. He shook his hair back in place and laughed quietly. He scooted off of Dean's legs and grinned at his brother, tugging Dean down the bed so that his arms were thrown up above his head, hands just far enough from the headboard for the handcuffs.

He leant forward and let his lips brush against Dean's as he pulled the handcuffs from between their bodies. Sam pressed them between his and Dean's hands as he threaded their fingers together. "You ready?"

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah," gasped Dean, leaning up so he could slip his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam smiled against Dean's lips and hooked one cuff around Dean's wrist with a grin as the metal clicked around Dean's wrist--he knew that Dean would want the metal handcuffs rather than fluffy or padded ones; he knew that if Dean was going to go along with the whole bondage thing that he'd wanna go with the metal.

He snapped the 'cuff around the headboard and asked, "Alright?" when Dean tugged against the restraint.

"Mhm," hummed Dean. He looked to their other hands clasped over the other 'cuffs and he said, meeting Sam's eyes, "Now do the other one."

"Hey, hey. M'callin' the shots, here, De."

Dean shut his mouth and relaxed his arms and allowed Sam to slip the other handcuff around his other wrist and then to the headboard.

Sam's pupils blew wide with desire at the sight his brother made, chest glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and the hair at his forehead already damp and slightly matted with sweat. He bent over Dean's body and sucked at his clavicle, his brother groaning and arching up into his mouth.

"_Sammy_," breathed Dean, hips thrusting up against him.

Sam grinned and sat back, eyes greedily raking over Dean's body, gorgeous and spread out just for him. He smoothed his hands up and down Dean's denim-clad thighs and moaned, "Jesus, Dean, I just wanna fuckin' mark up every inch of you."

"Sammy, _please_," begged Dean, tugging at his restraints.

"You want that?" asked Sam, leaning forward until his mouth was hovering millimeters above Dean's chest.

"Whatever you want," breathed Dean, arching up into Sam's mouth when his brother latched onto his collarbone.

Sam sucked and licked at Dean's clavicle, eyes locked with Dean's as the basis of a bruise bloomed there. He pulled back a bit and soothed the spot with slow licks with the flat of his tongue.

Dean groaned and his wrists jerked against the handcuffs, cock pulsing between his legs at the thought of Sam's tongue laving at his erection.

Sam grinned against Dean's chest and shimmied down Dean's body, tongue licking down Dean's sternum and detouring at Dean's nipple. His hot mouth enveloped the tiny peaked nub and he rolled it with his tongue, teeth gently pulling at the bud as he brought up a hand to play with the other.

Dean shouted when Sam sucked hard at his nipple, "Fuck, Sam!"

Sam hummed appreciatively around his prize and pulled away from Dean's chest with an obscene string of saliva, "That's it, De, wanna hear you."

A moan escaped Dean's mouth when Sam licked across his chest to his other nipple, bud hard and tight from the manipulation of Sam's fingers. He whimpered when Sam pulled away from his nipple and teased the nub, tip of his tongue flicking across the swollen flesh.

"Ah, Sammy!" whined Dean, pulling at his restraints as he arched up against Sam, wishing so badly that he could fist his hands in Sam's silky hair and keep his mouth on his nipples forever.

Sam grinned and gently bit down on Dean's nipple. He gave it one last lick before he continued further down, his brother letting out a small noise at the loss of suction. He settled his hands on Dean's hips and leant up so he was looking down into Dean's eyes.

"What's the matter, De?" he asked, thumbs rubbing teasingly at Dean's hipbones, "You like it when I suck on your nipples, don't you? Such a little slut when I play with 'em."

Before Dean could answer Sam was fucking into his mouth with his tongue, fingers dancing up his sides and twisting his nipples as they kissed. He gasped against Sam's mouth and thrust up hard against him, hard cock rubbing against Sam's through their jeans.

Sam pulled away and licked over Dean's bottom lip, fingers still working at Dean's nipples as he said, "What say we get you naked, huh?" he winked, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

He went back to licking Dean's stomach, tongue tracing every rib and groove of his abdomen before he reached Dean's navel. Sam grinned up at Dean then and proceeded to rim his brother's bellybutton, tongue teasing around the edge twice before he jabbed his tongue inside, once, twice, thre--

"Sammy, _please_…"

"Tell me, De. Tell me what you want," said Sam, sealing his mouth around Dean's navel and sucking hard.

"Naked!" screamed Dean, "Wanna," Dean swallowed, "wanna be naked, Sammy, please. Pants…"

Sam smiled at Dean and did as his brother pleaded. "Alright, De, I gotcha," he replied, unbuttoning and unzipping Dean's pants as he sucked at his favorite bundle of freckles on Dean's right hipbone. He chucked Dean's jeans and underwear to the floor and kept sucking, biting down on Dean's hipbone before licking at the beginnings of a hickey.

"_Jesus_, Sam…" breathed Dean, head thumping back against the pillows.

"Just plain Sam is fine, big brother," chuckled Sam, pushing Dean's legs up and apart.

Dean swallowed and watched Sam with bated breath as he licked at his left inner thigh, marking him with a love bite at the juncture between his hip and his thigh. He let out a small noise and was prepared to beg Sam again but his brother was already on it.

Sam held onto Dean's hips and ducked between Dean's thighs, mouthing at Dean's heavy sac as he squeezed Dean's hips. He licked the length of Dean's cock as he looked up at Dean through his hair and asked, "Want me to blow you, De?" at Dean's groan he continued, "Want to fill my mouth with your come; have me swallow it down like you know I'm hungry for it?"

Dean nodded fervently and lifted his hips from the bed; cock nudging Sam's mouth and smearing his lips with precome.

Sam licked his tongue over his lips and collected the taste of Dean on the tip of his tongue. He pursed his lips in thought and hummed, "Maybe I'll just ride your cock so we can both get a little something."

"Sammy," groaned Dean, wrists pinking up from tugging against the metal, "anything, man, _please_. Just… do _something_."

Sam grinned excitedly, "Or… we can do both," Dean moaned loud and Sam's grin widened, "I'm sure I can get you hard for another go real fast."

"Fucking, hell, Sammy!" growled Dean as Sam made his decision and lowered his mouth onto his cock, "_God_, your mouth. Fuckin' love your mouth. Love _fucking_ your mouth." Dean tossed his head back into the pillows, eyes riveted to the way Sam's head bobbed between his legs.

Sam released Dean's hips and his fingers found Dean's nipples again as he sucked Dean down, tongue working the underside as he gently scraped his teeth along the top.

Dean groaned and thrust up into Sam's pliant mouth, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Sam's hair as his brother sucked on his cock. "Fuck, Sammy," he gasped when Sam took him into his throat and swallowed around him, "m'not gonna last…"

Sam pulled off of Dean's cock and tongued at the slit, swirling his tongue around as he mumbled, "Do it, De, want you to come."

Sam twisted Dean's nipple between his fingers, squeezed Dean's balls in his palm, and took Dean's cock deep into his throat and swallowed and with a shout of his name Dean was coming down his throat. He swallowed all he could manage and made a small disappointed whimper when a bit escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Dean watched, open-mouthed, as Sam licked at his cock, sucking any and all excess spunk from his still half-hard flesh. He whined when Sam leant over him, face inches above his own. He couldn't stop staring at the spot of his come on Sam's chin and he groaned, neck stretching as he tried to lick it off.

"_Sammy_, lemme…" and Dean pulled at the handcuffs and whimpered when Sam grinned at him.

"Let you what, De?" he asked, tongue slowly making its way toward the spot of jism on his face.

"Sammy, _no_…" whined Dean, craning his neck further and finally, _finally_, he was able to lick his come from Sam's chin.

Dean fell back against the mattress and hummed, satisfied, as he swallowed the taste of himself from his tongue.

Sam leant down and pressed their mouths together, tongue sweeping into the hot cavern of Dean's and sucking on Dean's tongue. He shifted against his brother and ground down against Dean's belly and groaned.

Dean backed off from Sam's mouth and gasped, "_Sammy_, t-take your pants off."

Sam rubbed his lips over Dean's jaw and smiled, "Alright, De." He knelt up between Dean's thighs and quickly squirmed out of his jeans and briefs, tossing them on the floor and settling himself over Dean's chest. He reached back and took Dean's cock into his hand, lazily fisting it as he said, "Let's see how quick your recover time is, big brother."

Dean moaned and pulled at the handcuffs, cock jerking to life again beneath Sam's fingers. "_Jesus_."

Sam grinned and squeezed his fist around Dean's erection, "Fuck, De, that was quick."

Dean let out a grunt when Sam thumbed the head of his cock, "C'mon, Sammy, please."

"We'll get to it, De, just hang on," replied Sam, scooting down Dean's body until he was straddled over Dean's lap. He braced one hand on Dean's chest as he grabbed Dean's cock with the other, sliding it between his ass cheeks so Dean's cock would rub against the crack of his ass.

"God, Sam, gonna fuckin' tease, me, aren't you," groaned Dean, tugging harder at his restraints.

Sam smiled cheekily and started moving, levering himself up and down with his knees so Dean's cock rubbed along the crack of his ass. He reached back and rubbed the underside as they moved together, slicking up his fingers with Dean's precome as he rubbed along his hole.

Dean felt Sam's fingers along his cock and moaned, practically whimpering when he felt one of Sam's fingers pumping into his body as he thrust against his ass. "Sammy, _please_. I wanna touch you…"

Sam grunted as he added another finger and shook his head, "No, De. You wanted to be 'cuffed to the bed so I'm not letting you go until I'm done doing what I want to you."

Dean huffed out a breath and hissed when he felt cold slickness around his cock--he hadn't realized when Sam leant over the edge of the bed and lubed up his palm.

Sam spread some lubricant over his hole and pressed inside, swirling his finger around and quickly thrusting it in and out, making sure he was decently prepared. He thumbed Dean's nipple and asked, "You ready for it?"

"Been ready, Sammy, _please_."

Sam grinned and knelt up, positioning Dean's cock at his entrance and pushing down as he crushed his mouth to Dean's.

Dean arched up into Sam, lifting his hips so as to sink completely into Sam's body. He let out a slow breath when Sam rocked against him and squeezed his sides. "You alright, baby boy?"

Sam stayed still and nodded slowly and drawled lazily, "Yeah, I'm good." Sam squeezed his knees into Dean's sides and brought his hands to his thighs, fingers tugging at his pubic hair as the other massaged his balls.

"God, Sam, what're you--" but Dean was silenced as he swallowed down a moan when Sam's large hand wrapped around his cock.

"Mm, _De_…"

Dean shifted and whined, wrists rattling the handcuffs along the rungs of the headboard as he tugged and pulled at them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sam jerking off on his stomach, Sam's hand leaving his balls in favor of toying with Dean's nipples as he fisted his cock.

Dean flexed his ass, driving himself that much deeper into Sam's body in an attempt to get Sam to move. He growled when Sam made no move to do so, "C'mon, Sam."

Sam stopped his teasing and leant forward and kissed Dean as he started to move, hand bracing on Dean's pectoral as he lifted off of Dean's cock.

Dean tossed his head back and let out an appreciative moan, "_God_."

Sam lazily rode Dean's cock and stroked his cock with the same lethargic strokes, eying Dean as his face expressed his pained pleasure at the slow pace of their love making. He could already feel the slow build of his orgasm pooling in his balls--hell he was ready to lose it just sucking Dean's cock, but now that Dean's cock was pressing against his prostate? He was just glad he didn't come at the first prod of Dean inside of him.

Dean bit his lip and groaned, "Sammy, _please_, a little faster, c'mon…"

"I don't think so, De," breathed Sam softly, fingers spreading his precome all along his erection, "what's that Foghat song?" he smirked at Dean and sang softly, "_Slow ride, take it easy_…"

Dean growled and thrust up into Sam, trying to get his brother to rock faster atop of him.

Sam stilled completely and waited, continuing with the lazy strokes of his cock.

Through clenched teeth Dean continued, "_I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right_."

Sam grinned and picked the pace up ever so slightly, adding a gentle rocking as he lifted from Dean's cock and ground back down. "_Move to the music, we can roll all night_," and Sam rolled his hips to emphasize the lyric.

Sam kept up the same pace, Dean's cock striking his prostate on every other descent. His orgasm took him be surprise when Dean gasped his name and threw his head back against the pillows. He pumped his release all over his hand and across Dean's belly as he breathed Dean's name.

Sam's muscles clenching around him with his climax made Dean moan. He ground up into Sam as Sam rocked against his lap and he choked out Sam's name before he bit his lip and came inside Sam, thrusting his hips slightly with the last vestiges of his release.

Sam's smile was sluggish as he leant down and kissed the side of Dean's neck.

Dean nudged him with his chin and got the kiss that he deserved; Sam's tongue caressing his own as their lips molded together.

Sam carded his hand through Dean's hair as he sat up off Dean, letting out a small whine at the loss of Dean inside of him. He let Dean out of the handcuffs and kissed Dean's wrists, rubbing them gently as he looked them over for any serious bruising.

Dean pulled his hands away from Sam's inspection and pulled his brother close, finally able to touch his Sammy as he pleased.

Sam curled into Dean's chest and massaged Dean's shoulder blades, sure that they were a little achy from being bound over his head.

"Jesus, Sammy, that was--"

"Incredible," finished Sam with an accomplished smile.

"Yeah, I--"

"Liked having me in control," said Sam, yet again finishing Dean's sentence.

Dean just wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and tucked his little brother's head beneath his chin. "Seeing as how you've become a fucking psychic…" trailed Dean, humming the tune his brother would catch on to as he said, "let's just say--"

And Sam smirked against Dean's chest and finished, "Slow ridin', I'm so fine."


	5. Beneath the Lace

Chapter Summary: Sam indulges Dean in his lingerie fetish.  
Chapter Warnings: PWP, lingerie!kink, bottom!Sam

* * *

"So… did you wanna split up and meet back here in half an hour?" asked Dean, glancing down at his watch and then to Sam.

"I don't think it'll take that long for me to find the book that I want, man."

"Yeah, whatever. I _know _you'll find the one you're looking for, but knowing you you'll find some other book and get hypnotized by it and next thing you'll know it'll be three hours later."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Half an hour is fine, Dean."

"Okay," replied Dean, pulling Sam into him so he could press his lips to Sam's. He sighed when Sam pulled away with a muttered 'See you in a bit'.

Dean couldn't help but dislike the mall because of all the stupid women that fawned over him; like flashing him a little cleavage or the hideous tramp stamp on their lower backs would get him to leave his Sammy for them… idiots.

He got hit on no less than seven times as he wandered the department store. He'd been looking at boxer briefs--he couldn't even count how many pairs of briefs he and Sam had ripped in their frenzies to get each other naked--when some random woman accosted him. She stood right next to him and picked up a package of briefs, her eyes looking him up and down as she winked at him and said, "I'd like to see what you've got in those briefs."

Dean snorted and said, "Lady, I've got a Sammy and he's all I've _ever _needed. You'd never be able to compare to him in a million years." Dean tucked a few packages of briefs under his arm and leant close to the woman, "Besides," continued Dean, thrusting his hips forward, "Sammy can deep-throat with the best of 'em; I don't even think you could handle what I've got in these briefs."

With that said Dean left the woman gaping after him as he sauntered out of the men's section. He paid for his and Sam's underwear and left the store, humming _I'm in Love with My Car_ as he made his way toward the bookstore.

He stood outside the store and did a quick scan of the _Borders _patrons, not seeing Sam's tall form anywhere in the store. Dean figured Sam might be looking at a low shelf and walked into the bookstore.

Dean greeted the cashiers with a slight incline of his head and set about looking for Sam. He looked in the most obvious sections first, frowning when he didn't find his brother there. Then he looked through the entire store, brow furrowing as he discovered that Sam wasn't in the store.

He went to the cashier and asked the man there, "Hey, was there a tall guy in here earlier? About six-foot four, messy brown hair?"

"Yes, Sir. There was a man like that in here not…ten minutes ago, right Joyce?" asked the man, turning toward his coworker as he estimated how long ago Sam was there.

"Yeah, Al. That boy sure bought an odd collection of books."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah that was Sammy. Do, uh, do you happen to have any idea of where he went?"

"Can't help you there, Sir, sorry."

Dean nodded and smiled, "Well thanks for your help."

"No problem, have a good day," replied Al gesturing for the next person in line to step toward the register.

"Hm," hummed Dean, walking toward their meeting spot. When he didn't find Sam there either he glanced at his watch and took a seat on the bench. Fifteen minutes rolled by and Dean was half tempted to call his brother when Sam came jogging toward him, _Borders _bag in hand.

Dean stood, "Where the hell did you go, man?"

"What?" asked Sam, taking in a deep breath.

"I went to the bookstore looking for you but I didn't see you in there."

"Sorry, man, had to go to the bathroom," replied Sam with an apologetic smile.

"Anyway," said Dean, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him toward the exit, "let's get going."

Sam stepped closer to Dean and nodded toward his bag, "What do you have there?"

Dean tugged Sam closer and said, "Underwear."

Sam let out a bark of laughter and squeezed Dean's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam, shut the hell up," replied Dean though a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Dean tossed his bag into Sam's foot well as they settled into the Impala and Sam kept his bag safely tucked between his legs. Dean quirked his eyebrow at Sam's protectiveness as he pulled out of the parking lot and asked, "What? Afraid I'm going to steal your book?"

"No. I just don't want it to get banged around while you're driving."

"Whatever you say, Sam."

"Yeah." After a moment Sam asked, "Anything interesting happen in the department store?"

"I wouldn't say interesting," replied Dean, right hand curling around Sam's neck, fingers playing with the hair at his little brother's nape.

"Oh?"

"You know why I hate going to the mall, right?"

Sam nodded, "Because all the women hit on you."

"Guess how many," requested Dean, glancing toward Sam.

"I don't know, Dean, three."

"Seven."

Sam laughed, "In the span of fifteen minutes?"

"Oh yeah. The last one was braver than the rest; she pretty much begged for me to fuck her right there in the men's underwear aisle."

Sam smacked Dean's arm and laughed, "She did not, you fuckin' liar."

"Okay, maybe she didn't beg for it but I could tell she was jonesin' for a little Dean action."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth."

"And what sort of truth would that be?"

"That you're all I need and she'd never be able to come close."

"You did not."

"I did, too, Sammy, and it's the damn truth," said Dean, pulling into the driveway and shifting the Chevy into park.

"No wonder I fell in love with you," said Sam with a smile, leaning over the gear shift and giving Dean's mouth a thorough seeing to.

"Mm, not that I'm not up for a little Impala action, but you think we could take this inside, baby boy?"

"Of course," replied Sam, smiling at Dean when he grabbed both bags and opened the passenger side door.

When Sam made to get out of the car Dean grinned wickedly and smacked his brother's ass.

"Jesus, Dean," laughed Sam, as he rubbed at his ass, looking back through the open door to Dean.

Dean smirked and winked at his brother, "You know you like it."

Sam just laughed and shook his head as he shut the door and made his way up to the house.

Dean made sure that the car was locked before he followed Sam up the walkway.

Sam let Dean in before himself and locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes off in the entrance way as he said to Dean, "I'm just gonna put these in the laundry hamper and put my book away, alright?"

"'Kay. You'll know where to find me," said Dean with a tilt of his head toward the living room.

Sam smiled and pressed his mouth to Dean's before he went into their room.

Dean stared after Sam for a second before he sighed and walked into the kitchen. He pulled two beers out of the fridge and popped the caps on the edge of the counter. He took a swallow of his own and then settled himself on the couch in the living room.

Dean flipped the television on and scanned the channels. He let out a sigh when he didn't find anything that appealed to him and set the remote on the coffee table, rubbing a hand through his hair and taking a pull of his beer.

He laughed when the _Most Haunted _logo appeared on the television, followed shortly thereafter by the haunted destination, the Winchester House.

"Jesus," muttered Dean, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

A few moments later Sam joined him, looking relaxed and comfortable in a worn t-shirt and his plaid pajama flannels.

Sam plopped down on the couch next to Dean and splayed himself along the length of the sofa, head in Dean's lap and his feet against the opposite armrest.

"Wow, Sammy, don't think I've ever seen you so sexy before," laughed Dean, carding his hand through Sam's messy hair.

Sam hummed contentedly and leant back into the pull of Dean's fingers in his hair. "Oh yeah, because plaid flannel is so flattering," snorted Sam, looking up at his brother from his lap.

Dean smirked and said, thumb of his unoccupied hand smoothing along Sam's bottom lip, "You could wear a fucking burlap sack and I still wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." As Dean finished speaking he let his hand trail down Sam's chest and lower to rest on his belly. Dean drummed his fingers against Sam's hard abdomen and said, "Though, I do like you best when you're naked."

Sam grinned and his breath hitched when Dean's fingers slipped beneath his shirt and rubbed along the strip of flesh along the waistband of his lounge pants. His eyes widened with excitement as Dean let his pinky slip beneath the elastic of his pants.

But then Dean was withdrawing his fingers and settling them back over Sam's t-shirt on his belly. Sam pouted up at Dean and furrowed his brow, realizing it was going to take more effort on his part to get the ball rolling.

Sam flipped onto his side and pillowed his hand on Dean's thigh. He smiled when Dean's hand slid over his stomach and then rest on his hip, squeezing the jut of bone before slipping into his pocket. "So, what're we watching?" he asked, eyes flicking up to Dean's face as his brother took a gulp of his beer.

Dean set his beer back on the side table and readjusted his feet on the coffee table as he muttered, "Not really watchin' it, but its _Most Haunted_."

Sam snorted and said, "No shit. Oh my god, Winchester House, too?"

"Yeah. S'bull shit. That place is definitely not haunted," scoffed Dean, taking another swallow of his beer.

Sam shrugged, shifting against Dean's lap and settling his legs more comfortably down the length of the couch--definitely not hoping that his lounge pants would shift lower on his hips, nuh-uh--, "It was still cool going there, though."

Dean's hand pulled out of Sam's pocket when his little brother moved. He absently rubbed his fingers in small circles over the hollow of Sam's hip and shrugged, "Guess so."

Sam elbowed Dean in the side when Dean went to grab his beer for another swallow, figuring it to be the perfect moment to get what he had planned started. "Hey, did you get me one?"

Dean took a pull and gestured to the bottle on the table, "What are you, blind?"

"Seems so," laughed Sam, shifting along the couch once more to be sure what he had planned would work. He sat up and leant across the gap to grab his bottle of beer and he grinned triumphantly when Dean choked and put his beer back on the side table. He settled back against Dean's legs and took a pull of his own beer.

"Sammy," started Dean, voice already rough and low, "did I jus--are you--"

"Am I what?" asked Sam innocently before looking up at Dean and sipping at his bottle.

Dean shook his head, absolutely sure he was just seeing things. He rubbed Sam's stomach and said, "Nothing, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and shrugged, "Okay, then." He took a long swallow of his beer and braced a hand on Dean's thigh as he leant over to put his bottle back on the table.

"Son of a bitch!" groaned Dean, tugging at the waistband of Sam's lounge pants and revealing Sam's less-than manly lingerie.

Sam went with the pull and let out a grunt when he landed splayed over Dean's lap. He grinned up at Dean when he felt the hard prod of Dean's cock at his lower back. "You're already fuckin' hot for it," said Sam with a smirk.

"You little liar," said Dean, realizing what Sam was up to at the mall earlier that day, "you didn't go to the bathroom."

"Congratulations, Sherlock," replied Sam, patting Dean's cheek, "if you'd've been paying attention you would've realized that the bathrooms at the mall are in the other direction than from where I was running."

Dean stared at Sam's crotch, just picturing what Sam looked like with just lacey lingerie stretched over his thick cock. "And how'd you manage to get a pair?" asked Dean, completely disregarding Sam's lame insult.

Sam shrugged and stretched, smirking smugly when Dean took in a hitched breath as the band of his lingerie was exposed. "Just walked in and told the cashier what I wanted."

"You just waltzed right in and told the cashier that you wanted some lingerie? Yeah, I can see that going over _real _well, Sammy."

"Well when I told her I wanted a little something special for my _boyfriend_ she was eager to help me. 'Specially after I showed her your picture," said Sam with a wink.

"You told her I was your _boyfriend_?"

Sam snorted, "Well I couldn't very well tell her that I wanted something special for my _brother _now, could I?"

Dean shrugged and groaned when Sam wriggled against him. He pinched Sam's hip, "God, Sam, now some girl's going to be getting off thinking about us together, man."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean and said with a smirk, "Who _wouldn't _get off thinking about us together?"

"Shit, Sammy," laughed Dean, "think I'm rubbing off on you."

Sam grinned and winked, rubbing back against the press of Dean's cock, "If you're lucky you won't haveto _rub off _on me."

Dean moaned, "Smug bastard," Sam shifted against him again and his pajama pants fell lower down his hips, revealing the beginnings of Sam's pubes and he growled and pushed at Sam's shoulders, "Bedroom, Sammy. _Now!_"

Sam laughed as he scrambled off of Dean, letting out a yelp when Dean smacked his ass. He looked back at Dean and shook his ass as he moaned, "Yes, _Sir_."

A groan made its way between Dean's lips and he swallowed hard, swatting at Sam's ass again, chasing after Sam as his brother ran into their bedroom. He tackled Sam onto the bed, already tugging at Sam's t-shirt before Sam could catch his breath.

"How did you fucking know?" asked Dean, throwing Sam's shirt to the floor and leaning forward to bite at Sam's neck.

Sam gasped and arched into Dean's mouth, "Saw the," Sam swallowed, "saw the way you were goddamned _enamored _by those fucking Victoria Secret commercials and _knew _it wasn't the ladies you were fantasizing about…"

"Goddamned right I wasn't," muttered Dean against Sam's heated skin, trailing bites down one side of Sam's neck before licking his way back up the other side and biting at the juncture of Sam's neck and jaw. "Fucking _lingerie_, man," growled Dean, sucking a bruise into Sam's jaw, "just _thinking _about you in some was enough to get me aching."

Sam grinned wide as his hand wandered to Dean's crotch, fingers squeezing Dean's hard cock once before he said, "Hell, _knowing _I'm wearing them's got you practically coming in your jeans."

Dean slapped Sam's hand away and pinned Sam's hands next to his head, taking advantage of Sam spread out and vulnerable and biting down on Sam's nipple. "Uh-uh-uh," he warned after abusing Sam's nipples with his teeth, "the only way I'm coming is with you around my cock, baby boy."

Sam moaned and struggled against Dean's hold on his wrists, "Then maybe you should get on with it."

Dean laughed, a feral grin on his lips as he switched his grasp to one hand and smoothed his other hand down Sam's chest, sweat-slick palm rubbing over Sam's nipple then to the front of Sam's pajamas. "Oh I'll get on with it," he leant forward and rubbed his lips over Sam's jaw as he whispered, "before you know it _you'll _be the one coming in their pants."

Sam groaned and his hips shot off the bed and pressed into the touch of Dean's palm, cock jerking beneath the lace of his lingerie. He cried out as Dean continued to work him over through the flannel of his lounge pants, erection weeping precome and staining the front of his panties. He shifted his hands in Dean's grip and growled, "C'mon, De…"

"What is it, Sam?" asked Dean, flicking his tongue into Sam's ear.

"Want your," Sam gasped, "want your hand on my cock."

"Oh but it _is_," said Dean with a smirk, giving Sam's groin a squeeze to emphasize his point.

"Want to _feel _your fist around me," replied Sam, trailing off into a low groan as Dean's hand slid into the opening of his pajama pants and rubbed his dick through the lacey material.

"Fuck, Sam," grunted Dean, thumb rubbing at Sam's cockhead over the band of his panties, "fucking bursting out of these tiny things."

"Yeah," grit Sam, swallowing, his tongue dry from his panting, "don't exactly make panties fit for nine inch cocks now do they, big brother?"

Dean pressed his thumb against the slit and relished in the whimper Sam let out, "No, guess they don't."

"_Please_, De…" begged Sam, hips thrusting into the rub of Dean's palm.

"Yeah, Sammy," agreed Dean, pulling his hand from the slit in Sam's pajama pants and tugging Sam's flannels down his legs, breath hitching as his eyes raked over Sam's lace-clad cock. "_Jesus_," he groaned, hand reaching between Sam's legs and dancing his fingers over Sam's balls.

"Dean!" gasped Sam, hips lurching off the bed at the feel of lacey pressure on his sac.

Dean chuckled, surprised that such an action caused Sam to use his full name. So he did it again, stroking over Sam's balls and lower over his perineum.

"Dean you fucking _jerk!_" gasped Sam again, legs splaying wider as Dean made himself comfortable between them.

"Can't help it, baby boy," said Dean, smirking as he continued teasing Sam's dick through his lace panties, "you're just so," he rolled Sam's balls in his palm, "_responsive_ like this."

Sam let out a choked moan and wriggled his wrists in Dean's grip only to have Dean's hand tighten around his hands. "_De…_"

"Hang in there, Sammy," replied Dean, leaning down to mouth at Sam through his panties, sucking at the spot of precome at the front.

Sam groaned and threw his head back, hands finally breaking free of Dean's grasp and sliding through Dean's short hair and dragging Dean's mouth to the crown of his cock.

Dean grinned and kissed the head, hands gliding up Sam's thighs and tugging Sam's panties down to mid-thigh. He curled his fingers around the base of Sam's erection and licked at the head, all the while keeping his gaze locked with Sam's. He gathered the precome pooling at the tip with his tongue and made a show of smearing it over his lips as he casually asked, "Wanna get fucked?"

Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat and pulled Dean up so he could press his mouth to his brother's, tongue flicking against Dean's mouth until Dean opened up under the onslaught.

Dean let his eyes fall shut and made a small sound of his own as Sam's tongue licked the taste of himself out of his mouth. He tangled his tongue with his brother's and steadied one hand on Sam's chin as he began pumping Sam's cock.

Sam gasped against Dean's mouth and entreated, "God, _De_, fuck me."

Dean bit Sam's earlobe before he whispered his order into Sam's ear, "Turn over and get on your knees."

Sam was quick to comply, almost knocking Dean off the bed in his haste to do what Dean bid.

Dean grinned at Sam's eagerness and settled in behind Sam. He kissed the divot just above the crease of Sam's ass and breathed against Sam's back, head dipping as he trailed the flat of his tongue over Sam's tight pucker and down to his balls.

Sam let out a shout and pushed his hips back against Dean's face and hissed, "_Fuck!_"

"Eventually," muttered Dean, biting Sam's asscheek and diving back in for another taste of Sam's asshole.

"De, wait," said Sam, breathless, turning his head and looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean leant over Sam's back and pressed a reassuring kiss to Sam's mouth, "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Sam reached back and tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt, "Want you to get out of those clothes."

Dean looked down at himself, a small laugh escaping his mouth on a breath. "Now why didn't you do this for me before, eh?" asked Dean, pulling his shirt over his head and shucking it to the floor, a huge grin splitting his face as Sam's eyes locked on his groin.

"Was a little distracted with the way you were palming my dick, De," replied Sam, groaning when Dean didn't bother with the button or zip of his jeans and just pushed them and his boxer-briefs down his hips in one go, cock springing free and curling toward his firm abdomen.

Sam groaned at the sight of Dean hard and ready for him, cock trailing precome along his belly as he moved behind him; Sam was always amazed that _he _was the reason for the desire he found in Dean's eyes, that _he_ was the cause of the sweet sounds that fell from Dean's lips.

Dean kicked his pants off of his legs and leant forward and kissed the knob at the top of Sam's spine, planting kisses down Sam's spine until he was between Sam's thighs again. He made his tongue into a point and flicked it across the quivering muscle of Sam's ass.

Sam's cock twitched as Dean's tongue worked over his perineum. He let out a whine and bit into the pillow beneath his head so as to muffle the girly noises Dean was wringing from his throat.

Dean grinned against the pale flesh of Sam's ass. He hooked his arms around Sam's thighs and spread Sam open with his thumbs, exposing Sam to the pleasure of his tongue. He lapped at Sam's hole until Sam pressed back against him, his hole loose enough for him to poke his tongue inside.

Sam bit harder at the pillow, sure he could come just from the feel of Dean's tongue swirling inside of his ass and nipping at the rim with his teeth. "_Jesus_, De… fuckin' _fuck me _already. _God_."

Dean sealed his mouth over Sam's entrance and sucked, tongue licking over the muscle through the suction.

"De!" shouted Sam, body jolting with pleasure as Dean somehow managed to flick his tongue over his prostate and suck at him at the same time. "_God_, De, there's a time for foreplay and a time for just gettin' down and dirty and _now _is that time, big brother," growled Sam, shimmying away from the pleasurable torture of Dean's tongue.

"Mm, but you taste so good, Sammy," hummed Dean with a pointed lick over Sam's loosened hole.

"Yeah? Well thanks, but I'd really rather your cock in me than your tongue right now, ya' know…"

Dean chuckled against Sam's cheek, but reached for the lube under the bed anyway, "You're _such _a pushy bottom, Sammy."

"Not a bottom," muttered Sam, shivering as Dean slicked up his hole and pushed two fingers inside.

"No? So you _weren't _just begging for my cock in you a second ago?"

"_Fuck_," hissed Sam, fucking back against Dean's fingers as his brother twisted his digits in his body, "deeper, man, c'mon, _please_."

"Not a bottom, my ass," laughed Dean again, giving Sam what he wanted and pushing his fingers in deeper, blunt nails scratching over that sweet bundle inside.

Sam cried out, pressing his face into the pillow and muffling his cries as jolts of electrified pleasure coursed through his veins. "_De, please…"_ he begged, biting into his fist as the beginnings of his orgasm already started tingling at the base of his spine.

Dean kissed the long column of Sam's neck and pulled his fingers from Sam's body, snatching up the lubricant again and slicking up his cock.

Sam reached back and rubbed at Dean's thigh, turning his head and looking over his shoulder at Dean with half-lidded eyes, "M'gonna fucking come before you're in me, man…"

Dean smacked Sam's ass and warned, "You better fucking not, Sammy," Dean reached around Sam's body and curled his fingers around the base of Sam's cock as he guided himself to Sam's hole.

Dean curled himself over Sam's back as he thrust into Sam to the hilt in one smooth push. "_God_, Sammy, _tight_," he gasped, panting against the damp curls at the nape of Sam's neck.

Sam shifted, a small moan escaping his lips as he tried to get some friction from Dean's hand on his cock. He let out a whimper and curled his fingers around Dean's as he breathed Dean's name when he pumped his and Dean's hands along his length.

Dean felt Sam's sweet moans vibrate through Sam's back against his chest and he groaned, arm wrapping around Sam's waist as he thrust deep and slow into Sam. He groaned louder when Sam pushed his hips back into his thrusts, "So damn _hungry _for my cock, baby boy. Fuckin' love you like this. _Nngh…_"

Sam let out a long drawn out moan as Dean's fingers rubbed over the head of his cock, fingernail catching on the slit as their fingers smeared precome along the crown. "_De…_harder, _please_."

Dean grunted and acquiesced to Sam's request, palm bracing on Sam's shoulder blade as he snapped his hips forward, harder and deeper as he watched his cock plunge into Sam's willing hole. He shifted his legs so that Sam was cradled between them, the lace of Sam's panties rubbing deliciously against the insides of his thighs.

Sam keened, Dean's hand sliding from his shoulder to pinch and twist at his nipples.

Dean re-angled his thrusts and smirked against the back of Sam's neck when Sam mewled; sure that he was striking Sam's sweet spot with every deep piston of his hips. "Love getting fucked, don't you, Sammy? Love getting reamed by my cock. _Jesus_, Sammy, you know what you fucking do to me? I love how you make me feel. _God_, love you."

Sam's abdomen fluttered at Dean's admission; he knew how much Dean cared for and loved him, but hearing it from Dean's pretty lips always made his heart thunder in his chest and his stomach fill with butterflies. Those butterflies were quickly crushed with the unadulterated need for release, though, when Dean prodded his prostate and stayed still, hand still pumping at his cock.

"Christ, De, _move_, please…" whined Sam, shifting as his balls pulled taut, orgasm a fiery build in his belly.

"Ah-ha," grinned Dean, circling his hips against that spot inside Sam, thumb tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of Sam's length, "got it, don't I?"

Sam's entire body was alight with sensation, the feel of their fingers wrapped around his cock, Dean's fingers pulling at his nipples, Dean's tongue laving over his favorite mole on his shoulder, and Dean's cock pressing incessantly against his prostate.

"De, _please_," choked Sam on a moan, rocking back against Dean and forward into his brother's grip, "needta come, _please!_"

Dean arched into Sam, heat pooling in his groin with his impending release. "Yeah, Sammy, yeah, me too, baby boy," he pumped Sam faster and started his thrusts again, snapping his hips in time with the pace of his hand on Sam's cock. He leant over Sam's back and sucked Sam's ear lobe into his mouth, knowing that it drove Sam fucking _insane_.

Sam keened and tensed, desperate whimper muffled by the pillow as he buried his face in it and came, thick ropes of hot come spurting over Dean's fingers and the rumpled sheets, Dean's name falling breathlessly from his lips.

The feel of Sam's muscles clenching and tightening around his aching cock as his baby brother reached his climax had Dean following soon after, spilling hotly into Sam's ass with a hoarse shout of blaspheming curses and whimpers of Sam's name as his body shuddered with the last vestiges of his orgasm.

Dean slumped across Sam's back, torpor-heavy body pressing Sam down into the mattress.

Sam let out a sharp exhale and let out a small laugh, reaching back and petting a hand over Dean's sweat-damp hair. "Uh tek ih eu aiked ehm."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and lifted off of Sam and stroked his little brother's cheek, "What was that?"

Sam shifted and flipped over beneath Dean, fingers dancing over Dean's neck as he repeated, "I take it you liked them."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed him tight, "Hell yes I liked them, Sammy, thank you."

"Awesome," said Sam on a yawn, turning him and Dean on their sides as he curled into Dean's chest.

Dean grinned and pulled Sam's panties up his legs, tucking Sam back into the lace and giving his crotch a gentle pat.

"Perv," yawned Sam, though he snuggled closer to his brother, tucking a leg between Dean's.

After a few moments Dean smirked against Sam's forehead and couldn't help himself, "Hey, Sammy," when Sam grunted in acknowledgement he continued, "For the record…those Victoria's Secret models ain't got nothin' on you."


	6. Covered in Cream

Chapter Summary: Sam finds the refrigerator void of strawberries and comes to find that he's not the only one to indulge in the other's kinks.  
Chapter Warnings: food!kink, bottom!Dean

* * *

Sam opened the refrigerator door and groaned. He closed the door and carded a hand through his messy hair. He huffed out a breath and opened the fridge door again and threw his head back with frustration.

"Dean!" he called, hands wildly flitting about inside of the fridge in search of what he was looking for.

"What?!" yelled Dean back, slightly muffled.

Sam slammed the refrigerator door shut and stormed into their bedroom. He threw the door open as he growled, "Where the hell are the strawbe--" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence as his jaw dropped at the sight of Dean.

"The strawberries?" helpfully finished Dean, smirking at Sam as he popped a juicy berry into his mouth.

A small strangled moan fell from Sam's lips as he squeezed his eyes tight at the image presented before him. He shifted his weight from one hip to the other and swallowed, sure that he hit his head on the freezer door and was passed out on the kitchen floor.

Sam opened his eyes and his knees all but fell out from under him as he closed the bedroom door and fell back against it. "_Dean_…" he keened, palm settling over his erection and adjusting himself beneath his jeans.

Dean rubbed the ripened fruit across his bottom lip and quirked a brow at Sam. "These what you were looking for?" he asked, lips pouting out as he took a bite of the fruit.

Sam's eyes tracked the drizzle of juice that trailed down Dean's chin and dripped onto his chest. His eyes widened as he watched Dean's abdomen flutter as the chilled liquid continued further down to pool in his navel.

Dean smirked when Sam practically launched himself on the bed and grabbed his face between his huge paws. He happily opened up beneath the flicks of Sam's tongue against his lips and moaned when Sam pulled the last bits of strawberry from his mouth and into his own.

Sam resituated himself so that he was straddling Dean's calves. He bent forward and followed the path the strawberry juice had taken with his tongue, licking from the corner of Dean's mouth to the cleft of his chin where he gently bit on the flesh. He planted little nips and kisses all along Dean's neck until he reached the sticky trail of juice on Dean's chest, flat of his tongue working along Dean's torso until he sealed his lips around Dean's bellybutton and sucked the strawberry juice out of the small dip.

"God, De," murmured Sam against Dean's juice-sticky skin, "how long you been planning this, huh?'

Dean tugged Sam until they were face to face and grabbed another strawberry, painting Sam's lips with the plump fruit before popping it into his brother's mouth with a wide grin. He winked, "Since you ate that entire carton in less than ten minutes last week."

Sam hummed as his teeth sank through the strawberry like a hot knife through butter. "Mm, my two favorite things; you and strawberries. Have I told you how much I love you, lately?" he asked, moaning into Dean's mouth at the taste of both Dean and strawberries on his tongue.

Dean pulled at Sam's bottom lip with his teeth and said, "Think I've got another little something that'll make you love me even more." He rummaged around on the floor by the bed and triumphantly shook an aerosol can of whipped cream at Sam.

Sam groaned and snatched the can from Dean and pressed his thumb against the nozzle, effectively covering Dean's clavicle with the thick cream.

Dean gasped as the cold topping sprayed across his skin. His gasp turned into a moan when Sam latched his teeth over his collarbone and his lips and tongue worked at sucking off the whipped topping.

Sam picked up a strawberry from the bowl next to Dean's thigh and swiped it through the whipped cream, pulling away from Dean's chest and presenting it before Dean's mouth.

Dean smirked at Sam and pulled at the strawberry with his tongue, catching Sam's fingers between his lips as well and laving at Sam's long digits.

Sam whined low at the back of his throat and crushed his mouth to Dean's, swapping the strawberry between their mouths as they kissed and devoured the ripe berry.

Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth and gasped out, "S'not fair that m'the only one in his underpants, here, Sammy."

Sam snorted and leant back from Dean, tugging his t-shirt over his head and then shimmying himself out of his jeans and underwear, pulling Dean's boxer-briefs from his legs as well and then situating himself back along Dean's body.

Dean hummed appreciatively, "Now that's more like it," and then grabbed another berry, pushing Sam onto his back and trailing it over Sam's lips. He pressed forward, tongue flicking across Sam's lips around the berry as he ran the fruit down Sam's neck, swirling it and squeezing it gently so that juice pooled at the hollow of Sam's throat. He followed the path, mouth sucking bruises in the berry's wake until he reached the hollow, tongue lapping up the sweetness left behind.

Sam groaned and arched up into Dean's mouth, fingers itching for a berry to offer Dean the same treatment. He was sorely tempted to do just that until a gasp escaped his parted lips as Dean circled his nipples with the chilled berry, hot, wet, tongue circling and licking the little peaks after he teased them with the strawberry.

"God, _De_, I wan--"

Dean hummed against Sam's sternum and settled the rounded tip of the berry in Sam's bellybutton as he marked Sam's chest, "You want the whipped cream don't you, baby boy?"

"_Please_," he begged, feet flailing so he could kick the aerosol can within Dean's reach.

Dean smirked and grabbed the can, fingers pressing at the nozzle as his arms moved in an exaggerated flourish, painting Sam's body with sigils rendered in whipped cream. He topped off the strawberry in Sam's navel with a ridiculous amount of cream and shimmied down Sam's legs, tongue and teeth latching onto the fruit and sucking it up into his talented mouth.

Sam mewled as he watched Dean's tongue lick out over the whipped cream on his lips as he slowly chewed the strawberry in his mouth. His mewl turned into a growl, unable to take Dean's teasing any longer as he tackled Dean back against the mattress, sigils on his abdomen smearing and melting between their chests and bellies as he crushed their mouths and bodies together.

Dean just grinned and spread his legs to accommodate Sam between them. His mouth fell open with a small vulnerable sound when he felt Sam's hard cock rub over his hole. He cocked an eyebrow at Sam as he hummed, "Mm, gonna fuck me, Sammy? Gonna coat me with cream and lick me open and then just slam your cock right in?"

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth and peeled away from Dean. He scooted down Dean's body and leant forward, tongue working over Dean's pectorals and licking up the sweet, melted, cream. He paused a moment, looked up at Dean and grinned, grabbing the whipped cream and shooting two perfect little peaks of whipped topping onto the buds of Dean's nipples.

Dean's abdomen fluttered as he let out a little gasp, back arching when Sam lapped up the cream from his chest. His hand came up to rest on the back of Sam's skull as his brother latched onto his nipple, Sam's other hand coming up to pinch the other sticky-slick nub.

"God, _Sammy_," he groaned, fingers kneading the nape of Sam's neck as he thrust his hips up into Sam's stomach, cockhead smearing through the melted mess on Sam's belly causing him to gasp at the sensation.

Sam just hummed against Dean's chest, tongue trailing lower and cleaning Dean's stomach of the sticky, melted, whipped cream. He paid special attention to Dean's navel, knew how sensitive his brother was there and he grabbed the aerosol can once more and filled Dean's bellybutton with sweet whipped cream, topping it with a strawberry and grinning up at Dean as he said, "What a treat," and dove in, tongue sliding into Dean's navel and scooping up the tuft of cream and the juicy berry.

Dean cried out and clutched tightly at Sam's tangled hair, bucking up against Sam's mouth to get more of his teasing tongue on his bellybutton.

Sam grinned up at Dean and continued with his little kitten licks to Dean's navel, straying only when he caught sight of puffs of cream along Dean's ribs that he'd neglected to lick off. He cleaned Dean's belly with his lips and tongue and then leant up and caught Dean's mouth, swapping the slight taste of Dean's sweat, cream, and berry between their mouths.

Dean groaned and thrust his hips up against Sam, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cock ground against Sam's muscled thigh. "C'mon, Sammy, _please_. Wanchu to fuck me…"

Sam bent back over Dean's body and kissed his ribcage, snatching up the whipped cream again as he made his way down Dean's body. "Almost there, De. Just hang on for me." He grinned wickedly and let loose a stream of whipped cream over Dean's groin, covering his brother's cock with a perfect mound of swirled topping.

"Fuck! _Sam…_"

Sam smiled and scooted back along the bed, pushing Dean's legs up and out so he could kiss the inside of Dean's knee and then the inside of his brother's thigh. He caught Dean's gaze as he leant down and lapped up the cream that had slid down and around his balls, licking the cream off before taking one sac into his mouth and then the other.

"Christ, baby boy, gonna fucking _kill_ me with your teasin', man…" groaned Dean, legs splaying wider for Sam's attention.

Sam chuckled and continued his ministrations; licking up the whipped cream from around the base of Dean's cock and pubes before he slid the flat of his tongue up the underside in one long stripe, baring the velvety steel of Dean's shaft and then wriggling his muscle just beneath the head.

Dean let out a strangled sound and practically shouted Sam's name when he flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, Sam! Gonna fucking co--"

Before Dean could finish Sam wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed, staving off Dean's speech and climax with one simple flex of his digits.

Sam licked delicately at the crown and smirked up at Dean when he swallowed precome and cream, "Now what were you saying, big brother?"

"Bastard," whimpered Dean when Sam pumped his fist along the base and sucked up cream from the rest of his exposed length.

Once Sam deemed Dean's orgasm delayed, he curled just his index finger and thumb around the base and smirked at Dean before enveloping Dean's dick in the hot cavern of his mouth, all missed whipped cream instantly melting from the damp heat.

"_Nngh_" whined Dean, ass cheeks clenching as he fought not to thrust up into Sam's mouth.

His fight was useless, though, when Sam let go of his hips and just braced himself for the thrust of his hips, relaxing his throat so that Dean could fuck up into his mouth.

Dean growled out another warning but then Sam was pulling off of his cock, saliva slicking obscenely down his dick and lower over his balls and hole.

"Sammy, if you don't fucking make me come soon I'm gonna brain ya'," growled Dean, smoothing one shaky hand down his stomach and reaching for his cock only to have Sam slap it away.

Dean let out a squeak when Sam tugged at his thighs and tilted his hips up, ankles hanging by his fucking _ears_ as Sam bent him in _half_, exposing his asshole for Sam and the world to see.

"Mm," hummed Sam appreciatively, index finger gently rubbing saliva over Dean's clenching asshole, "fucking _aching _for me here, aren't you, De?"

"Jesus, Sammy, _c'mon_," growled Dean, hips working as best as they could in the position he was in, truly aching for Sam's cock inside of him.

"Nuh-uh, Dean; gonna do what you said," replied Sam, gently smacking at Dean's thigh before leaning it up against his shoulder as he grabbed at the whipped cream, "Gonna coat you with cream and lick you open. And you're gonna love every," Sam flicked his tongue over Dean's quivering muscle, "fucking," another lick, "second," another lick, "of it," and then Sam was spraying whipped cream all along the crease of Dean's ass, lingering a second longer over his entrance and building up a small mound of topping there.

Dean's hips jolted against the sensation and his eyes shot to Sam's. "Sammy, please! Can't fuckin tak--_oh fuck!_" shouted Dean as he attempted to squirm away from Sam's torturous tongue.

Sam scooped up all of the whipped cream in one go, grinning around his mouthful and then taking Dean's cock into his mouth, smearing the topping along Dean's length from root to tip, causing Dean to buck up into his mouth.

"Quit," Dean gasped when Sam licked over his hole, tip of his tongue poking at his perineum, "quit teasin', Sam, c'mon!"

"Mmm," Sam licked Dean's hole again, "but you taste good; like sugary cream and _musk _and just, _God_." Sam leant over Dean's body, pressing his knees into his chest as he murmured against Dean's lips, "Here, you taste."

Then their tongues were tangling and Dean fisted his hand in Sam's hair as he chased the taste of himself in Sam's mouth, licking himself from Sam's palate until all he could taste was his brother.

Dean broke away, then, twisted his legs from between their bodies and wrapped them around Sam's waist, bringing Sam's cock to rub deliciously against his ass. "Just _fuck _me already, Sammy."

"But, Dean," protested Sam, lips jutting out in a pout as he easily peeled Dean's legs from around his waist and threw them over his shoulders so he could slick his tongue over Dean's hole again, "didn't even get my tongue _inside _you yet."

"Christ, Sam, gonna fucking die before I get to come," whined Dean, breath hitching when Sam jabbed his tongue into his body. "_Fuck_," he hissed, hips canting to allow Sam better access.

"You know," said Sam casually, burying his tongue back in Dean's body and swirling it around, finger joining his talented muscle, "for all the complaining you do," Sam curled his finger in Dean's body and pressed against the spot inside causing Dean to shout, "your cock sure seems to like this."

"Fuck you, Sammy," keened Dean, rolling his hips into the intrusion of two fingers in his body.

"We're getting there, De," he replied, a third finger pressing inside and stretching Dean's muscles so his ass could accommodate his cock. His tongue joined his fingers again and he shifted on his knees, eyes meeting Dean's again as he pulled his fingers and tongue from Dean's body. "So," he drummed his palms against Dean's thighs, "how do you want to take my cock, huh? On your back?" he asked, settling Dean's feet against the mattress as he pinned Dean down with his hips, "On your hands and knees?" encouraged as Sam slowly turned Dean.

Dean growled and slapped Sam's hands away, sitting up lightning quick and straddling Sam's thighs, ass pressing back against Sam's cock as he threw his arms around Sam's neck and attacked Sam's mouth. "Like this, Sammy. Just like fucking this," he moaned, lifting his hips up and grabbing Sam's cock before sinking down onto Sam's erection, right down to the base in one press.

Sam let out a small sound and scrabbled at Dean's back, neatly clipped nails searing little pink welts in their wake. He locked his arms under Dean's armpits fingers massaging at Dean's nape as Dean ground against him, hips rocking back and forth on his cock as he licked melted cream from his neck and collarbone.

Dean angled his head to the side, tongue fucking into Sam's mouth, a stark contrast to his gentle hands on Sam's face; thumbs rubbing his cheekbones as his fingers kneaded behind his brother's ears.

Sam shifted, legs spreading wider between Dean's for better leverage; hips pumping up into Dean's body as Dean rolled his hips against his lap.

Dean groaned, one hand falling from Sam's face to wrap around his cock. Four swift pumps of his fist and he was exploding between their bodies, come splattering over his hands and onto their bellies, a bit going as far as Sam's nipple.

Sam screamed as he felt Dean's orgasm clenching in the muscles of his ass, working over his cock with a vice-like grip and the most amazing friction. He dug his fingers into Dean's shoulder blades as he crushed Dean back into the mattress, hips pistoning erratically into Dean's body as Dean thrashed and writhed with the last waves of his release.

Sam was swept over the edge when Dean traced his eyebrow with his thumb and smiled satedly up at him, such an odd gesture of love and affection pulling at his heart and pooling low in his belly and shooting out of his cock in hot pulses, filling his brother, his _De_, with his spunk.

Sam slumped over Dean then, laughing tiredly when Dean wriggled out from under him, curling up against his side and throwing his arm across his belly.

Dean's hand hit the bowl of strawberries; eyes wide with amazement that it managed to stay on the bed during their wild tumble in the sack. He grabbed at it and placed it on the bedside table, kicking at the aerosol can and placing it there as well. He laid his head on Sam's chest and his cheek met with stickiness; his come and melted whipped cream.

Dean licked away the mess and smiled contentedly when his cheek met smooth, clean, flesh when he laid his head back down on Sam.

After the brothers had caught their breath and after their heart rates returned to normal they hunkered down beneath the comforter.

Dean lifted his head from Sam's chest and grinned at Sam before leaning up for a kiss but was thwarted when Sam turned away. He was ready to ream his brother for it but only laughed when Sam turned back to him with a mouth full of strawberry.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean's laughter and Dean said in reply, "Man, who'd've thunk _you_ would be the one with the weird kink for food?"


	7. In the Role

Chapter Summary: Dean gets a visit from a customer at Walsh's Body Shop and things get a little sexy  
Chapter Warnings: role play, pseudo-public sex sex at Dean's workplace, sixty-nine

* * *

Someone in the vicinity of Dean's back cleared their throat and asked, voice deep and husky, "Excuse me? Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean ducked out from under the hood of the car he was working on and wiped his greasy hands on the chamois cloth tucked into the belt loop of his work overalls. "Yeah, m'Dean," Dean licked his lower lip and smirked when the man tracked the movement. He leant his hip on the bumper of the car and crossed his arms over his chest, "What can I do for you?"

The man mirrored his stance, deliberately leaning toward Dean as he breathed, "I dropped my car here earlier and Mr. Walsh out front said you fixed up my girl."

Dean pouted his lips out in thought and he quirked an eyebrow as he grinned, remembering the beauty that had been dropped off earlier that day. He let out a pleased whistle and motioned for the man to follow him. "Oh yeah, I remember her," he glanced back at the man to make sure he was following him, "gorgeous automobile, dude."

"I know," replied the guy, fingers hovering along the passenger side door as they walked by the car in question, "built her back up from a piece of junk with my dad."

"No shit?" asked Dean, eyeing the man again, taking in his dark fitted jeans, dress shirt, and shiny boots.

The guy laughed and spread his arms wide, "Okay, so maybe my brother fixed it up for me up at our Uncle's place and gave it to me to drive."

"Oh really?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at the man and stepped in closer to him as he handed over the bill.

The man hissed through clenched teeth as his eyes widened at the price, "Is this for real?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and pressed in next to the guy and pointed out the costs as he said, "Yeah, you needed an oil change, that's the first charge there, and we aligned your tires and put more air in them."

"You're telling me all of that cost over 300?" asked the man incredulously.

"No, alignment and oil was less than 150, but labor made up the majority of the cost," replied Dean.

The man carded a hand through his hair and groaned, "Shit, I just had to pay my house bills, man. I don't think I can pay you for this right now. Is there some way I could give you, a ya' know, IOU or something? Maybe a little service of my own?"

Dean choked on his own tongue, "Sorry, man, no can do. Either you pay up front or I can't give your car back to you."

"You sure I can't do anything for you?" asked the man, stepping toward Dean and pressing him against the side of the car, lean thigh worming between Dean's legs.

"I don't," Dean gasped, hips jerking against the guy's leg, "I don't think Sammy would approve of this…"

"Who?" asked the man, leaning forward and licking the shell of Dean's ear, "He your boyfriend?" when Dean nodded the man leant forward and bit Dean's bottom lip, "I won't tell. Honest."

"_Fuck_," growled Dean, pushing the man onto his knees and sitting on the trunk of the man's car after pushing his overalls, jeans, and underwear down to his ankles.

The man eyed Dean's cock appreciatively and shifted on his knees, peeling Dean's overalls from over his boots and settling them beneath his knees. "You sure this'll make up for the labor payment?"

Dean fisted his hand in the man's hair and tugged his face toward his leaking dick. "Only if you suck me good."

The man licked his lips and winked at Dean, "Then I guess you can count my dues as paid."

Dean groaned and let go of his grasp on the man's hair, palm smoothing down his skull to cup the nape of his neck. "_Shit_," he gasped, the man's tongue poking into the slit at the head.

The guy grinned and watched Dean's face as he took just the crown into his mouth, suckling at the mushroom head and wriggling his tongue against the ridge.

"_God_, knew you'd be good at this with that huge mouth of yours," growled Dean, other hand cupping the man's cheek and thumbing at the corner of the man's mouth, fingertip feeling the slip-slide of his cock into the guy's mouth as the man started to bob on his dick.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed, voice already hoarse and fucked, "suck it. Fucking work for it."

The man rolled his eyes but his grin belied his annoyance. He pulled off of Dean's cock and bent his head lower, mouth sucking at Dean's balls as his finger pressed along Dean's perineum.

"Oh _fuck_," gasped Dean, both hands clutching at the back of the man's head as the guy rubbed at his belly, other hand sliding up his leg and wrapping around the base of his cock as he lowered his mouth down his length again.

"Hey, Winchester!" shouted Mr. Walsh, "You and your man done in there yet? I need you to finish up on the Collins' Fit."

Dean pulled Sam off of his cock and smacked the back of his brother's head when Sam started laughing. "Fuck, Joe! Fucking right in the middle of something, here, boss!"

Joe guffawed and banged on the door jamb twice before he called to Sam, "Don't let Dean have all the fun, now, Sam!"

"I won't Mr. Walsh!" called Sam back, mouth still pulled up in a grin as Joe shut the door to the garage.

"'_Suck it'_, Dean?"

"Shut up, Sammy, and just finish blowing me already," growled Dean, pushing his cock between Sam's lips again.

Sam made a sound of agreement and eagerly went back to work on Dean's erection, head bobbing furiously between Dean's thighs as he palmed his own hard on through his denims.

Dean glanced down then, eyes blowing wide with his impending climax as he watched Sam rub himself as he sucked his cock.

He pet Sam's head as his balls pulled up into his body, remembering Joe's words about Sam not letting him have all the fun. His dick felt like it was on fire and he, regretfully, pried Sam away from his cock.

"Sammy, wait, _wait_," Dean leant down and kissed Sam's forehead when Sam pouted and let out a whine.

"What, Dean?!"

"Grab that towel over there and spread it out on the floor," replied Dean, nodding toward the top of the tool bench as he hopped off of the Chevelle and settled in next to Sam on the ground, facing Sam, on his side.

"Help me with your clothes," he continued, fingers nimbly working at Sam's dress shirt as Sam hurriedly peeled off his jeans and boxer-briefs.

Sam carefully folded his clothes and placed them on the trunk of the Chevelle. "Dean, what're we--" but before Sam could finish, Dean's cock was pressing against his lips just as Dean wrapped his lips and fingers around his own weeping prick.

"Fucking_, Christ_, De," moaned Sam, licking the beads of precome from the head of Dean's cock, hips thrusting into the damp heat of Dean's mouth, "you _never _liked the idea of this, man…"

Dean pulled away, tongue swirling over Sam's cockhead as he peered up at Sam between their bellies, "You complaining?"

"Fuck, no," breathed Sam, lips wrapping around Dean's cock once more. He brought his hand up to fondle Dean's sac as he licked and sucked at Dean's dick; tongue faltering when Dean gently scraped his teeth along the length of his cock just like Dean knew he liked.

Sam could feel his release building. Wanting to get Dean there with him, he slipped two fingers into his mouth alongside Dean's cock. He slicked up his digits and pushed Dean's leg up toward his chest so his wet fingers could rub over his asshole.

Dean groaned around Sam's cock and felt Sam's answering moan around his own dick. His cock throbbed in Sam's mouth and his balls pulled tight. He sucked Sam's cock faster, lips pressing all the way to the base and he swallowed around Sam's length, throat squeezing at the head of Sam's dick as his throat muscles worked.

Sam let out a growl; fingernails scrabbling for purchase at Dean's hip as he let loose in Dean's mouth, hot come splashing along Dean's skilled tongue and down his big brother's throat.

His throat relaxed and he stroked Dean's thigh, alerting Dean that he wanted him to have at his mouth.

Dean complied, hands grabbing at Sam's legs as he thrust into Sam's mouth. He cried out when Sam continued stroking his hole and he shot his load into his baby brother's mouth, come dribbling out of the corner of Sam's mouth.

Sam greedily swallowed all he could manage, small whimpers falling from his lips as Dean cleaned his cock as he offered Dean the same treatment.

Sam sighed contentedly and pillowed his head on Dean's thigh, hand stroking the smooth skin there.

Dean groaned as he shifted on the towel, he curled his arms around Sam and planted a wet kiss to his brother's lips, tongue lazily tangling with Sam's as they pressed their mouths together. He pulled away and groaned louder when he caught sight of the clock above the garage door. "Shit, Sammy, lunch break is over, baby boy," sighed Dean, hand stroking over Sam's cheek, grinning when Sam leant into his touch.

Sam huffed and pressed in for another kiss, muttering against Dean's lips, "Don't think Joe'll care if you take a little more time with _your man_."

Dean laughed and pushed Sam away, sitting up and pulling on his clothes. He helped Sam up after he was clothed and then helped Sam get dressed. He grabbed onto Sam's hand and unlocked the garage door and walked Sam out of the body shop.

Sam planted one last chaste kiss to Dean's lips as Joe brought the Chevelle out to the front of the garage. Before Sam could get into the car Joe grasped his forearm and leant forward, "You know, maybe you could get Dean out of my hair, and _you _choose the role play next time."


	8. On the Phone

Chapter Summary: Sam calls Dean at the garage during Dean's lunch break and finds them some fun beneath Dean's pillow.  
Chapter Warnings: Phone Sex and toy play, fantasized bottom!Sam

* * *

Sam drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove home from the library, having gotten off early due to the fact that he'd finished fixing the computers that weren't functioning properly earlier than expected.

He quietly sang along to one of Dean's CDs (_"CDs, Dean, they're these magical disks that hold all sorts of music, even your mullet-rock! Here's a little BOC to start your new collection!"_) as he drove the short ten minute drive down the street to their place.

Sam let out a small sigh as he closed the heavy mahogany door behind him as he stepped into the house. He kicked off his shoes and headed toward his and Dean's bedroom. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and tugged his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket, prodding the key-lock button before checking the time.

'_11:48, hm, Dean should almost be done with his lunch,' _thought Sam, sitting on the bed and pressing speed-dial for Dean's number. He tugged off his hoodie and tossed it on top of the dresser, toeing of his socks next before letting out a comfortable sigh and settling in on the bed and grinning when his brother picked up.

"Winchester,"grunted Dean. He finished off his meatball sub, shouldering his mobile as he took a gulp of soda.

"Hey, Dean," replied Sam, throwing his arm behind his head and shifting so that his legs weren't hanging off of the bed.

"Sammy," said Dean happily, grin evident in his voice, "taking a break from being a tech nerd?"

"You could say that."

Dean laughed, "Bitch. You and that big brain of yours found that problem easy as pie and fixed it in no time didn't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Sam, "just hanging out at home now; thinking about making something for lunch."

Dean's entire body tensed, worry filling his gut as he thought about what he'd hidden under their pillows before he'd left for work. "You're," Dean swallowed, "you're not in our room, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm in our room, just needed to stretch out for a bit," Sam paused as his mind reeled with why Dean'd be worried about him in their room, "Why; do you have porn in here you don't want me to see?"

'_Goddamn it, I shouldn't have said anything,' _thought Dean, shifting in his seat and twirling around as he figured out what to say.

"Oh yeah, Sammy, big giant box of bondage nugget porn," he laughed off, heart pounding in his chest as he heard Sam moving around on the other end of the line.

Sam sat up in their bed and then flopped onto his stomach, legs kicking like a gossiping girl as he talked to his brother. "You shouldn't have said anything, Dean. You _know _I'm gonna get whatever you're hiding from me out of you one way or another."

Dean groaned at the thought of what Sam would say, hell, what Sam would _do _if he knew what he had hidden in their room.

At Dean's silence Sam smirked. "How about I guess? That'll probably be the easiest way since you're obviously not going to outright tell me…"

"_Sammy_," warned Dean, stilling his spinning as he heard Sam sit up on the bed.

"It's gotta be something really kinky if you don't want to tell me about it, right? Or something that you think will make me angry…"

When Sam heard Dean's very audible swallow he grinned hugely. "So, I'm on the right track aren't I," he lowered his voice to a rough husk, "it's something sexual you're hiding from me isn't it, big brother?"

"C'mon, Sam, don't…"begged Dean, hand clenched in his hair as he heard Sam's huge feet thump on the floor.

Sam knelt down on the floor next to Dean's side of the bed; the side which was _supposed _to be Dean's but they always ended up wrapped up in each other in the middle despite _which _side either of them went to sleep on. He put his phone on speaker and set it on top of the bedside table. "Hm, maybe it's in here where you keep all the fun flavored lubricants, huh?"

Just hearing Sam talk so nonchalantly about their sexual tools had Dean making a sound low at the back of his throat, cock coming to life beneath his work overalls.

Sam rifled through the drawers and came up empty handed, though he did set out the unopened tube of cinnamon vanilla lube. "Cinnamon vanilla, De?" asked Sam, stomach pooling with heat at the thought of licking the flavored slick from Dean's fingers, "You went to the sex store without me."

Dean could _hear _Sam's pout through his mobile, heart thudding hard against his ribcage as he hoped that Sam wouldn't figure out that that wasn't the only thing he bought, "Just thought," Dean let out a steady breath, "just thought I'd surprise you with a little something new."

Sam winked though he knew Dean couldn't see him, "We'll have to try it when you get home then."

Dean groaned at the thought of licking the flavored lube from Sam's ass as he rimmed and prepped him for his leaking cock when they fucked after work, cock hard and aching in his overalls. "Fuck,_ Sammy,"_ he moaned, earning himself a loud laugh as Joe walked by. He sent his boss a glare as Joe mouthed 'You need some time alone?' at him as the older man smirked.

Sam grinned, "Fuck, yeah, think you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You're," Dean gasped as he pressed the heel of his palm against his incessant erection, "you won't find it, baby boy."

Sam clucked his tongue and continued his search. Coming up empty handed for the last time Sam let out a frustrated sigh and jumped backwards onto the bed, arms knocking the pillows into array and revealing what Dean had been hiding from him.

"Oh. My. God. _Dean!_" moaned Sam, eyes widening with lust as he wrapped his fingers around the large, pink, dildo.

"Shit, Sammy,"moaned Dean in return, eyes capturing Joe's with a pointed jerk of his head. He mouthed a 'Thank you' to his boss before scampering back into the garage and scrambling into the back seat of the Impala. "_God_, Sam. Did you--"

"Hiding toys from me," chided Sam, fingers rubbing circles around the CyberSkin head.

"Are you fuckin--"choked Dean.

"Am I hard? Hell _yes_," breathed Sam, settling his phone on his chest as he made himself comfortable on the bed. He flicked his tongue and teased the head of the fake cock with the tip and groaned at the hint of Dean's flavor there, "_Fuck_, Dean, you used this on yourself today, didn't you?"

"Did you--" started Dean, but before he could finish he was cut off by Sam's low groan.

"Can fucking _taste _you on it, De," moaned Sam, taking the wide head into his mouth and suckling, the taste of Dean's body stronger in his mouth. He pulled the dildo out with a wet pop and panted, "Did you think about me when you used it?"

"_Fuck_, Sammy, who else would I have thought about?" asked Dean, hands fumbling with his phone as he put it on speaker, settling it next to him on the bench as he worked himself out of his clothes, knees slung over the front seat as he palmed himself through his shorts, mouth watering as he closed his eyes and envisioned Sam sucking on the hot pink dick.

"Right, who am I kidding," laughed Sam, keening as he licked up the underside. He set the toy next to him as he peeled off his t-shirt, quickly shucking out of his jeans and spreading his thighs wide so he could roll his balls in his boxer-briefs as he rubbed at his cock. "God_, Dean_," he whined, precome staining the front of his briefs as his erection jerked beneath the damp fabric.

"C'mon, little brother," encouraged Dean, palm continuing the lazy push-press-_rub_ on his cock, "what am I doing to you? _Tell me_."

"Fucking," Sam gasped, "_teasing _me through my shorts, Dean. You've got me _leaking _for it and I can't help but moan like a slut as you pull my briefs down my hips," continued Sam, voice low as he did exactly what he relayed to Dean.

"You look so fucking gorgeous, baby boy," growled Dean, hips jerking into his palm as the image of Sam naked, flushed, and _hard_ came up behind his eyelids, "I smirk at you but you _know_ it's because I love you so goddamn much; love that you love me and want me just as much as I do."

Sam arched into his touch, fingers rubbing circles around the head of his cock; stomach quivering at Dean's words, his brother's admissions of love always hitting him hard with the need for release.

Dean pushed his briefs and pants down his legs, kicking them off of his ankles and into the front seat. "I can't help but bend down and bite your nipples," continued Dean, seeing his words play out in his head like a movie as he told Sam what he wanted to do, "so tight and hard. You fist your hand in my hair as I lick and nip at them, little shudders coursing through you as I slide my hand up and down your side as my hot mouth works your chest."

Sam moaned and picked up the dildo, slicking up the head with his tongue again as he played out Dean's words with the CyberSkin dick, circling his pebbled nipples with the flared head. "I," Sam took in a deep breath, "I pull at your hair and you," Sam gasped, pressing the indentation at the crown over his nipple and _twisting_, "you grin up at me with that fucking _mouth_ and lick down my stomach, abs twitching in anticipation as you lick my belly."

Dean groaned, fist squeezing the base of his cock as 'belly' easily rolled off of Sam's tongue; he always loved the way Sam's mouth would form the word and how his tongue would flick _just so _at the end.

"I slick my tongue into your bellybutton, I know you're sensitive there like I am and how it drives you fucking _crazy _when I suck on your navel," panted Dean, unoccupied hand resting on his stomach as he swirled his bellybutton with his fingers, fingers copying the motion of his tongue over Sam's belly in his private show.

Sam dipped the head of the dildo into his bellybutton and hissed as the cool CyberSkin made his abdomen flutter.

"I lean back over you and press our foreheads together. I lick your bottom lip and I lean in to kiss you but just as I brush over your mouth I dip down and suck on your earlobe. Your cock jerks in my fist and I suck and lick at your ear until you're begging for my mouth on your dick," grunted Dean, fist slip-sliding faster along his erection as precome slicked down his cock.

Sam groaned, the phantom feel of Dean's tongue on his earlobe driving him wild. He finally, _finally _wrapped his hand around his own weeping prick as the need for stimulation overwhelmed him. "You bite my ear one last time before taking my cock into your mouth," moaned Sam, palm and fingers cupped over the head of his dick, eyes closing as he, too, pictured their fantasized sexing, Dean's lush lips wrapped around his thick cock.

Dean groaned right along with Sam, able to feel the weight of Sam on his tongue as Sam's taste made him salivate. Dean let out a shaky exhale and continued with their fucking. "You taste so fucking good, Sammy, like salt and sugar all at once. I can't fucking get enough of you, baby boy," said Dean, long, drawn out groan bursting from between his dry, parted lips. He moistened his lips and continued, fist pumping a steady rhythm along his dick, "I catch your eyes as I take all of you in my mouth, nose in your pubes as I swallow around you. Your hips thrust up into my mouth and I just take it; let you fuck up hard into my mouth as you pet my head, panting filthy words as you take my mouth."

Sam felt his orgasm already building in the pit of his stomach, cock fit to burst in seconds or less.

"You," Sam cried out as he rubbed his thumb beneath the head of his cock, head tossed back against the pillows as he gasped, "y-you press your fingers into my mouth and I slick 'em up; lick 'em like you're doing to my cock." Sam took the dildo into his mouth, taking the entire CyberSkin shaft into his mouth and down his throat, moaning around the hot pink dick.

Dean heard Sam's muffled moan and just _knew _he had the dildo in his mouth, sucking at it like Sam would his cock. He heard the slick 'pop' as Sam pulled it from between his lips and he said, "I circle around your hole and then just slide on home, your ass taking all three of my slicked fingers and you fucking _love _it, thrashing and moaning as I prod at that spot inside of you."

Just as Dean relayed his words of preparation Sam braced himself as he breached his hole with the huge hot pink dildo, muscles burning deliciously with the length and girth of the CyberSkin; slightly longer than Dean's cock but just as thick and so _awesome _inside of his body. He practically screamed the house down as he angled the dildo _just right_ and pressed against his prostate, precome leaking profusely from his slit.

Dean let out a loud groan, stomach tightening as the image of him prepping his brother changed to that of Sam fucking himself with the huge CyberSkin cock, writhing and screaming on the wrinkled sheets as he fucked and fisted himself.

Sam screamed again, Dean's sounds of imminent release making his own stomach clench and release as his balls pulled up into his body; cock harder than steel and ready to explode. "D-Dean," Sam keened, corkscrewing the dildo against his prostate, "m'gonna fucking _come_. W-what next, De? _C'mon..._"

"I lick my hand and fist my cock. Fucking spread you out for me and slam my dick into you, hips working your ass as my hand pumps your cock. You arch into me and your body tenses and I _know _you're close, baby boy," growled Dean, slicking up his fingers and pressing them into his own ass as he felt his own orgasm nearing.

Sam heard Dean's hitched breath, that small sound his brother made whenever he was penetrated and Sam erupted over his belly with a hoarse cry of Dean's name, cock spurting come in strong pulses up his chest and even over his chin.

Dean's ass clenched around his fingers as he pressed against his prostate, fist jerking his orgasm out of his dick and over his hand and stomach as Sam's name fell from his lips on a low growl.

Dean's head thumped back against the bench seat and he breathed, "Sam, Sammy_, Sammy_."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, chest heaving as he looked down at himself; hot pink dildo shoved in his ass and come streaked across his stomach. "_Fuck_, Dean."

"Shit, Sam," laughed Dean, "Should've," Dean sighed, fingers trailing through his release, "should've done this before."

Sam laughed as well, choked sound spilling from his mouth as he pulled the CyberSkin cock from his body, "Well, hell, Dean, who's to say we can't do it again?"

Dean groaned, dick jerking in a valiant attempt to get hard again. He picked up his mobile and reached over the front seat and pulled his clothes on again, just in time as moments later Joe knocked on the fogged-up window. Dean rolled the window down and his face flushed when he caught sight of Joe's smirking face.

"Sam," laughed Joe, "you best stop using Winchester here on my time, boy. I'm pretty sure I'm paying him to fix cars, not to have sex with you."

Sam laughed breathlessly and squirmed against the mattress, using the rumpled sheet to wipe himself as best as he could. "I think I can strike a deal with you…"

"Sam," warned Dean, though he couldn't deny that he was interested in what Sam had to say.

"Alright, Mr. Walsh, you let Dean come home early and I promise no sex during business hours."

"Done deal," agreed Joe quickly, clapping his hands once and sealing the deal, "Winchester, I don't wanna see your ass here for the rest of the day, you hear me?"

Dean had a half-hearted protest on the tip of his tongue but Joe gently pounded his fist on the roof of the Impala and said, "Don't you worry about a thing here, Ramir and Tony are scheduled to come in after your lunch break anyway."

With that said Joe patted Dean's shoulder and went back out to the front. Dean chuckled and said, "Looks like I've got the rest of the day off."

"Looks like it," laughed Sam, fingers dancing along his belly, "looks like you better get here fast, too, or I'm gonna have to break into this cinnamon vanilla lube without you…"

Dean scrambled into the driver's seat and had never driven home faster in his life.


	9. Under the Ice

Chapter Summary: Sam orders a "break" from doing yard work for Dean.  
Chapter Warnings: bottom!Sam, temperature play ice, outdoor sex, voyeurism if you squint

* * *

Dean let out a loud exhale, releasing the gas on the lawnmower as he lifted his soaked t-shirt up to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. He shielded his eyes from the rays of the sun as he squinted across the backyard to his brother.

Sam was sat on the patio lounger on the back porch, clad in just his khaki shorts, having long since peeled off his t-shirt, paperback book splayed out on his lap.

"Nice to see you working so _hard_, Sammy!" teased Dean, snorting when he caught the furrow of Sam's brow as his little brother looked up from his book and toward him.

"Oh yeah, definitely working up a sweat," laughed Sam, setting his book on the glass patio table at his elbow.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked toward Sam, peeling off his sweaty t-shirt and tossing it on top of the table, his amulet getting caught around his ears wringing a small laugh from Sam.

He scowled and then leant up against the edge of the table and plucked a piece of ice out of Sam's glass of iced tea. When he caught Sam's attention again he leered at his little brother as he rubbed the frozen cube against his lips before taking it into his mouth and crunching it down, sighing as the cool bits slid down his parched throat.

Sam just smiled sweetly at his brother and let his eyes wander over Dean's slick body, taking in the bulge of Dean's biceps and trailing down his side, eyes greedily roving over the sweaty dip of Dean's spine to the sexy swell of his ass beneath his low-slung jeans, sharp jut of bone _just_ visible over the sweat-darkened waistband.

Book forgotten on his lap, Sam curled his finger through Dean's belt loop and tugged Dean forward until one of his knees was bent and resting on the lounger. He sat up and brushed his lips against Dean's, smirk evident in his voice as he said, "I think it's time you took a break."

Dean hummed against Sam's lips, "In the backyard, Sammy? Where any nosy neighbor could see us? Why you little sexual deviant, you."

"Right, because all the other crazy sex we've been having hadn't clued you in on that already," laughed Sam, palms clutching at the back of Dean's head as he tugged so that their lips could meet again.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, swinging his other leg up onto the lounger so he could straddle his brother's hips. He pressed his palms to the lounger either side of Sam's head and rubbed his tongue along Sam's lips, grinning against Sam's mouth when Sam let him inside.

Dean smirked against Sam's lips and pressed his hips down into Sam's, hardening cocks pressing incessantly through khaki and denim.

"Ah, _De_," cried Sam, hips jerking up into Dean's as their groins met. He groaned when Dean crushed their lips together, Dean's sweaty chest meeting his own, nipples rubbing together as they ate at each other's mouths.

Sam pulled away with a gasp and thrust his hips up against Dean's, using the momentum to flip his brother onto his back, knees either side of his brother's hips. He grinned down at Dean and ground down, grin widening when Dean let out a rough moan.

"Hold that thought, 'kay?" laughed Sam, pressing his palms to Dean's chest and levering off of his brother and the patio lounger, chuckling at the look of confusion on Dean's face. He shook his head and leant down; pressing his lips to Dean's chastely before straightening again. "Promise I'll be right back," he reached down and squeezed the bulge of Dean's cock through his jeans, "never leave you high and dry, big brother."

Dean let out a frustrated grunt as he watched Sam slip into the house through the sliding-glass door. "Best hurry your ass back out here or you're only gonna get to watch!" he yelled after his brother, adjusting himself in his pants when he heard Sam's loud, booming, laugh.

"Bitch," he laughed at Sam when his brother returned, fist held triumphantly above his head, bottle of lube clutched tight between his fingers, goofy, lop-sided grin gracing his lips, dimples carved so deep that Dean had the urge to lick them.

So distracted by Sam's dimples and the glistening muscles of his chest Dean hadn't realized the other thing that Sam had brought out with him.

Sam set it down on the glass table and resumed his spot straddled across Dean's hips. He grinned and leant forward, tongue laving at Dean's Adam's apple as he said between licks, "I wanna try something new…"

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, smirk evident in his voice, "And what would this 'something new' entail?"

Sam pulled back from Dean's throat and looked into Dean's eyes, face set seriously as he asked, "How would you feel about being blindfolded?"

Dean groaned and arched up into Sam; cock jerking as his mind was overwhelmed with the sensation of _feeling_ Sam but not being able to see him; the anticipation of Sam's next move continuously thrumming through his veins as he anxiously waited his brother's next touch.

His eyes fell shut and he arched up into Sam, cock jerking in his denims as he growled out, "_Fuck_, Sammy. Yeah."

Sam's eyes lit deviously as he beamed at his brother. "You sure?"

"God, _yes_," he groaned, hands sliding up Sam's shorts and gripping at the tops of his thighs.

Sam grinned wickedly and grabbed one of the items off of the table; taking advantage of Dean's still closed eyes. He held it behind him in one hand as he tweaked one of Dean's nipples with the other, capturing Dean's eyes as he leant forward. Just as their lips were about to brush and Dean's eyes fell closed once more, Sam brought his folded t-shirt from behind him and over Dean's eyes, hands cradling the back of Dean's head as he tied the fabric at the back of Dean's skull.

Dean gasped and opened his eyes, only to be met with fabric and the slight play of Sam's shadow due to the bit of light that filtered in through the worn cotton. "Sammy, what?"

"Can you see anything?"

Dean sat up so that his back was resting more fully on the back of the lounger and Sam's shadow disappeared as the strength of the sun's rays weren't as powerful in that position.

"Not anymore, no," he replied, hands squeezing Sam's thighs just to make sure his brother hadn't left him alone.

He felt the pressure of Sam's lips against his, the slight weight of Sam's palm on his neck conveying the assurance that he needed.

"Still here, De," said Sam, palm on Dean's neck stroking along the muscle and then over his shoulder and squeezing.

Dean let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and tried his best to smirk at Sam, obviously falling short, though, when he heard Sam's soft laugh.

"Not so cocky, now, are you big brother?"

Dean shrugged, "No, s'pose not."

He let out a shocked gasp when he felt Sam's fingers pressing against his bottom lip, opening his mouth to his brother's invading digits as Sam spoke again, "So… this something new has a second part to it."

"Whuh whu tha be?" muttered Dean around Sam's fingers, repeating, "What would that be?" when Sam removed them. His entire body tensed in anticipation, just waiting for the feel of Sam's slick digits on his body and he groaned when Sam's fingers swirled around his navel, dipping inside and teasing the sensitive flesh.

"You ever heard of temperature play?" asked Sam, continuing his teasing of Dean's belly-button, fingers tickling along the rim.

Dean's muscles tensed again as he remembered the curious glint in Sam's eyes as he rubbed the ice cube across his lips earlier. "Shit, Sammy, you serious?"

"Ah," Sam laughed, fingers gone from Dean's bellybutton only to return to a peaked nipple, "so you get where this is going, yeah?"

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah, I get you," groaned Dean, stomach clenching as Sam played with his chest.

Sam hummed, very pleased with his brother as he reached over to the table and plucked a cube of ice from the glass he'd brought out. He held the frozen chunk between his teeth and leant forward, rubbing the icy chunk against his brother's swollen lips.

Dean's mouth fell open on a loud groan and he flicked his tongue over his dry lips, tip catching the ice cube and bringing it into his mouth, Sam's tongue following to join in on the action.

Their tongues slicked and played around the ice, the slight numbness of Dean's mouth and the warming slickness of Sam's tongue strange and extremely erotic all at once.

The ice melted but their kiss continued, Sam's tongue dominating Dean's mouth, mapping out all the spots of the warm cavern that he knew made Dean moan and jerk against him.

And moan and jerk he did, hips thrusting up into Sam's, eyes blinking rapidly beneath the blindfold as he clutched more tightly at Sam's thighs. "_Sammy_," he breathed, fingers tickling along the dip between Sam's hip and thigh.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Sam's lips as he leant forward and bit at Dean's jaw, another moan bursting from between Dean's parted lips.

"C'mon, Sammy," laughed Dean, frustrated, tone already low and fucked, "_more_."

Sam grinned against Dean's jaw and replied, "Oh, I'll give you more," and without any more warning than that his fingers were occupied with ice cubes as he teasingly rubbed them against Dean's nipples, small buds peaking further, tight and hard and fucking begging to be sucked.

"Fucking _Christ_, baby boy," gasped Dean, arching his chest into the teasing iciness of the frozen cubes, hand pulling from Sam's shorts to blindly clutch at the back of his brother's head.

Sam smirked and released one of the cubes, letting it slide down Dean's stomach and over his navel, down to rest above the button of his jeans, arousal flushed skin quickly melting the ice, cool trails dripping down Dean's denims and running delicately over his stiff cock.

Dean groaned, his dick twitching as the cool droplets swirled down and around his taut and sensitive sac.

Sam chuckled quietly and leant up, kissing Dean's forehead through the soft cotton of their makeshift blindfold, still swirling the ice cube around Dean's nipple until it melted. He curled his forefingers through Dean's belt loops and tugged gently, mouth hovering over Dean's as he exhaled cool air over Dean's lips, wanton shudder making its way through his brother's body.

"What say we get these off of you, huh?" asked Sam, tugging down Dean's jeans and boxer-briefs, carelessly depositing them on the patio next to the lounger.

Dean shuddered again; humid air enveloping his newly exposed skin and warming his chilled nipples and belly. Before his nipples had a chance to fully flatten he let out a loud gasp as Sam's hot mouth wrapped around one, fingers twisting and pinching the other; movements so swift he figured Sam _had_ to be part ninja.

He dug his fingers into the soft cushion of the lounger, not caring what-so-over that he was naked and vulnerable beneath his half-clothed brother in their backyard, open and exhibiting themselves for all interested parties to see.

Sam tongued and teased Dean's nipple until it was erect again, slightly swollen and more a flushed dusky brown than dark rose. He gently bit the hard bud and grinned when Dean whimpered incoherently. He looked at his brother, blush staining his cheeks, neck, and chest, cock hard and curled toward his navel, precome dappling his belly where the flushed head lay, and his thighs tense with anticipation.

He threw his legs over Dean and settled his feet on the concrete, one hand on Dean's cheek so as to keep Dean in the know that he was still there; wasn't going anywhere.

Dean sighed, angling his head so that he could capture Sam's thumb between his lips. He nibbled at the tip and soothed with his tongue, harsh groan breezing past his lips as Sam settled back over his lap, naked cock pressed tight up against his own as his little brother caught his mouth, tongue fucking inside as he smoothed his hands up and down his sides.

Sam rolled his hips against Dean's, cock dragging rough and slow along his brother's as he breathed into Dean's mouth, "Wanna fuck me, De?"

Dean groaned and rolled his hips up against Sam's, eyes blinking back the sweat dripping from his brow and beneath the t-shirt-cum-blindfold. He smoothed his hands up Sam's thighs and to his brother's hips, strong, calloused, hands anchoring his Sammy down on his lap as he growled, "Fuck, Sammy, _yes!_"

Dean cried out when Sam leant down and nibbled on one pert nipple. He lightly ground his teeth together along the peaked nub and then pulled back, piece of ice in hand to sooth the sting of his teeth. "Okay, De, okay. Just… lemme play with you some more, okay?"

"Jesus _fuck_, little brother!" hissed Dean, Sam's icy tongue licking a path down his sternum, mapping over his lowest rib, tickling slightly, before his chilly fingers were pressing his cock against his belly, cold mouth licking the underside of his cock and flitting his tongue against the slit at the head.

"Mm," hummed Sam, tongue swirling over the flared head, "like that, De? Like my chilly mouth on your cock?"

Dean threw his head back against the lounger, hips arching toward Sam's face, stomach quivering when Sam took the head of his dick into his warming mouth. "S'real good. S'real _fucking_ good, Sammy," he gasped, fingers scrabbling along Sam's arm to his shoulder as Sam took more of him into his mouth.

Dean tensed when he felt an ice cube rubbing along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, prick jerking in Sam's mouth as his little brother rubbed the smooth chunk lightly over the base of his cock and his perineum before trailing it over his asshole.

"S-Sammy?" asked Dean breathlessly, shivering as the heat of his hole melted the cube, water dripping along the crack of his buttocks and onto the cushion of the lounger.

Sam pulled away from Dean's cock, lips plump and shiny, hand pumping away at his brother's erection. "S'alright. I'm gonna make you feel good. _So_ good, big brother."

Dean keened when he felt the warm slickness of Sam's tongue licking away the chilliness from his entrance; tongue soft and wet and so _fucking_ amazing against his hole. Without any warning, though, Sam's tongue was gone and there was another ice cube in its place. Sam's hand on his cock slowed as he worked the frozen cube against him once more.

He felt his little brother grin against his thigh as his ass cheeks clenched and tightened, his hole alternately contracting and loosening as Sam teased him. Finally, _finally_, his body accepted the intrusion and he shuddered bodily as he was chilled from the inside out.

"Oh my _God_, Sammy!" gasped Dean, back bowing as the ice shifted as it melted inside of him.

Sam hummed again and kissed the head of Dean's cock, smirking when Dean shuddered again. "Think I want you to fuck me now."

"Please, Sammy. Yes! Want to…"

Sam's fingers were pressing against his lips, slick and sticky, before he was able to finish. He parted his lips without hesitation as Sam's digits urged entrance.

The first thing he noticed was the sticky, like Sam had just stuck lube in his mouth and ho, look at that. There was the manufactured cinnamon-vanilla flavor of the lube they hadn't cracked open the previous evening like they said they were going to.

Dean moaned around Sam's fingers, tongue laving along the long, thin, digits as he collected the sweet, stickiness from his brother's fingers.

"S'it good?" asked Sam, pulling his fingers from Dean's mouth and shoving them into his own, tasting the lubricant and the underlying flavor of _Dean_.

"Oh God, you didn't…" groaned Dean, hips rocking up into Sam's as he heard his brother moan around his fingers.

Sam licked his lips and grinned, interrupting his brother's words with, "Not bad."

"C'mon, Sammy, _come on!_ Let's just--"

Sam cut off Dean, yet again, as his lubed palm slid up and down his brother's dick. "Getting there. Don't worry."

Then there was _that_ sound. That low keenmoan_growl_ that Sam let out when he had something shoved up his ass and Dean _knew_ his brother was fucking himself with his fingers; scissoring and curling his digits in his hole in preparation for his cock.

"Are you," Dean swallowed around the moan in his throat, "Sammy, I want to _see_."

Sam stilled his fingers inside of himself, free hand clutching at Dean's wrist as he husked, "Wanna watch me, De? Watch me as I ride my fingers?" he smirked when Dean's cock jerked against his belly, precome leaking copiously onto his belly. When Dean let out a drawn out moan Sam conceded and allowed for his brother to pull the t-shirt from around his head.

Dean quickly shucked the worn cotton on top of their pants and he tossed his head back against the lounger as he blinked back the sun's rays, eyes widening at the sinful sight his baby brother made.

"God, Sammy, you know what you fucking do to me, baby boy? _Shit_!"

Sam's lips parted on a silent moan as he thrust a third finger into himself. "Probably the same you do to me, De. Fucking _hell!_" he gasped, fingers finding his prostate and rubbing the bundle until his stomach tensed with pleasure and his dick hardened further against his belly.

"You," Dean let out a strangled moan as Sam pressed his palms into his chest and situated himself over his lap, his cock riding the crease of his brother's ass, "you ready now?"

Sam reached behind himself and slicked the rest of the lube over Dean's erection, chest pressing against Dean's as he angled Dean's cock toward his hole, ass pressing back against Dean until his brother breached his body.

"G-guess so," stuttered Dean, one hand taking residence on Sam's hip, the other clutching desperately at the fleshy mound of Sam's buttock. He grunted and shivered when he was fully seated in Sam, Sam's ass flush against his thighs, cock pressed hot and hard between their bellies.

"Fuck, little brother," gasped Dean, body sweating heavily due to the heat of Sam's body, the humidity, and all the willpower it took for him not to come at the first deliberate clench of Sam's muscles.

Sam rocked gently, Dean's cock thick and hard inside of him, rubbing intensely along his walls as he rolled his hips. "Shit, De, fuckin' good," he groaned, continuing with the swiveling of his hips.

Dean groaned right along with Sam when Sam lifted from his erection, Sam's hole clutching at just the head of his dick before Sam slammed back down on his cock, wringing a low groan from deep in his chest.

Sam kept up the brutal pace, nuzzling his face in Dean's neck as his brother grasped his hips and aided in their frantic coupling, lifting him and meeting the rise and fall of his hips thrust for thrust. He sucked and licked at Dean's throat, keening when Dean re-angled and battered his prostate on every pump of his hips.

He bit Dean's jaw, bouncing faster on Dean's lap as he murmured his pleas for _deeper_ and _harder_ and _JesusfuckingChristDeright__**there**_.

Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth, small cries wanting to burst from his throat. He moved his legs out from under Sam, one foot firmly planted on the patio so he had better leverage to fuck up into his little brother; better leverage to pump his hips harder and deeper and have at that spot that would make his brother spill between their abdomens.

"Fucking like that, Sammy?" he grit, one arm wrapping beneath Sam's armpit with his hand grabbing at Sam's shoulder, the other wrapped firmly around Sam's waist, "fucking _love_ my cock in you, don't you? You and your hot, tight, little ass just can't get enough, can you?"

Sam whined low at the back of his throat and pressed his forehead to Dean's collarbone, one hand falling from Dean's chest to wrap around his aching cock. He stripped his dick in time with the fervent, borderline painful, thrusts of Dean's dick, tension pooling in his belly, balls pulling taut as he screamed his release, come spilling hot and thick between them.

"F-fuck, Sam!" moaned Dean, Sam's muscles clutching tightly around him as his thrusts slowed, but didn't become any less hard or deep. He continued the rocks and rolls of his hips up into Sam, cockhead still rubbing at the sensitive bundle in Sam's ass, his brother's dick twitching weakly, wanting to get hard again but unable to so soon.

Sam just rode the waves of pleasure; Jello-legs uselessly working to ease Dean's thrusting. He leant down and sucked and nibbled at Dean's nipples, knowing that, combined with a few well-timed clutches of his ass, he could get Dean to make that whinegruntyell he lets lose when his orgasm totally overwhelms him and he can't help but express his pleasure in the loudest way possible.

Dean felt it, the first deliberate clench of Sam around him as his brother worked to get him off, then the second, then the third, then holy fuck he exploded inside of Sam, spilling his seed inside of his brother in powerful spurts, fingernails clawing at Sam's back and hip leaving pink welts in their wake.

He keened Sam's name as he came down from his orgasmic high, Sam's huge hands petting at his chest and head as they caught their breath together. He fingered the thin scratches and purple bruises he left on his brother's skin.

Dean pulled out of Sam and kissed his brother's neck, grinning when Sam curled up against him on his side, one leg thrown over his hip, one arm across his chest and the other curled up against his side. He rubbed Sam's arm and sighed contently when Sam kissed his cheek.

"Damn, Dean, that was just…"

Dean pressed his lips to his Sammy's and replied, "Yeah, Sammy, yeah," after a moment he kissed Sam chastely and whispered, "Love you."

Sam just smiled satedly up at Dean and mouthed his love against Dean's chest, fingers absently playing with Dean's amulet.

The brothers were silent for all of half a second, enjoying the warm breeze until they heard a throat being cleared and Sam caught sight of their crimson-faced neighbor, Cheyenne, over the wooden fence.

"Um…" she began, face flushing further as she took in the sight of her neighbors all sex-sticky and slick, "Sam, Dean, not that that wasn't hot or anything, but, if you decide to, er…_exhibit_ yourselves again, you think you could tone it down a bit? I just put Bethany down for her nap and she's always grumpy if she gets woken in the middle of nap time…"

An embarrassed blush flushed across Sam's skin and he buried his face in Dean's neck, Dean laughing hard against Sam's sex-tousled hair as he pulled Sam on top of him and as Sam apologized profusely.

When Dean stopped with his gut-busting laughter he wiped away his tears and winked at Cheyenne wringing a small smile from her as he replied with a simple, "We'll try."


	10. One for Two

Chapter Summary: Sam gets a friendly sexual suggestion and decides to try it out with Dean.  
Chapter Warnings: Shower!Sex Blowjob, Double Toying (use of double-dildo) bottom!Sam **and** bottom!Dean

* * *

"Jesus, Sammy, don't you think we have enough flavored lubricants?" asked Dean, resignedly trailing after his brother into the adult store.

Sam glanced back at Dean, squeezed his brother's hand, and said with a smirk, "Not here for lubes, Dean."

Dean smirked right back at Sam and watched Sam's ass as they traversed the stairs up to the second level of the store, unadulterated excitement coursing through his veins as he asked, "Ooh, toys then?"

"You bet your ass toys," replied Sam, settling Dean in the pornography section.

"Okay, so if we're getting toys then why are we looking at twink porn?"

"S'a surprise," answered Sam, grinning at his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Sam before pushing him off toward the toys, "Go on, then."

Sam laughed and then he was off. He quickly found the section of the store he was looking for. He stared at the wide selection presented before him. His hand hovered over the various toys as he carefully calculated which aspects would be best for him and Dean.

He smirked when he found the perfect candidate and quickly snatched up the box and tucked it under his armpit.

The young man at the cash register rung up the item with a raised eyebrow and Sam flushed. He shot a glance in Dean's general direction and explained, "My bro--" he paused and corrected, "M'boyfriend, Dean."

The cashier nodded appreciatively as he caught a fleeting glance of Dean and bagged Sam's toy. "Hot," he said, handing over the bag with a leer and a wink. He leant over the counter and purred, "You two enjoy yourselves."

Sam bit his lip and returned the leer, "I'm sure we will."

With that, Sam wrapped the handles of the black bag around his wrist and set out in search of Dean.

He found his brother right where he left him, perusing twink porn.

Dean had a DVD in his hand and said, not even bothering to make sure it was Sam behind him, knowing just by the heat of Sam's body that it was indeed his little brother, "You know, I remember when you looked like this, baby boy."

Sam glanced over Dean's shoulder at the title. "Dude, my dick is and has always been _way _bigger than that twink's."

Dean grinned and blindly reached behind him and squeezed Sam's cock through his jeans. "You got that right," said Dean, voice low as he rubbed his palm along Sam's groin, pulling his hand away when Sam let out a small whimper.

"Let's get this," he said after a moment, pressing the DVD to Sam's chest.

"Like hell I'm buying you porn, Dean," growled Sam, setting the DVD back on the row of porn.

Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's free wrist, tugging him down the stairs behind him. "You know I was just messing with you, right; like I'd need porn when I've got my own personal porn star of a brother."

Sam swung the bag at Dean and smacked his ass with it.

"Hey!" reprimanded Dean as he unlocked the door to the Impala and pushed Sam inside, "You know it's the truth."

Sam pouted as Dean walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat.

Before Dean could start the car Sam leant across the bench seat and framed Dean's face and pillaged his brother's mouth with his tongue. He let one hand fall from Dean's cheek, down his chest and to the swell of his cock beneath his jeans, massaging his brother to hardness and then pulling back to his side of the car.

"Porn star _and _a tease" muttered Dean, tongue rubbing over his bottom lip and tasting _Sam_.

Sam just shrugged and slumped in the passenger's seat, knees resting against the dashboard as he agreed with a smirk, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Bitch," replied Dean, clearing his throat as he started the car.

"Yeah, that, too," laughed Sam, setting the black bag in his lap.

Dean nodded at the bag, reaching for it as he asked, "Whatcha got there, little brother?"

Sam smacked Dean's hand away and put his hands over the bag. "You're not going to figure it out that easy, Dean. You're just gonna have to wait until we get home."

Dean shifted anxiously in his seat the entire ride home; cock twitching in his denims as all the things they might do upon arrival swam in and out of his head.

Dean managed to maneuver them safely through traffic and to their house, despite the kinkiness swirling in his brain. He hurriedly scrambled out of the car and grabbed Sam from the car, slinging his giant of a brother over his shoulder, much to Sam's amusement, and smacking his ass as he nudged the passenger's side door closed with his boot.

"Eager for it, aren't you, De?" asked Sam, hips jerking against Dean's scapula as Dean rubbed the crack of his ass through his jeans.

Dean put Sam down when they reached the door and pushed Sam up against it, hungrily eating at his little brother's mouth as he worked the lock on the front door. "God, yes," he sighed as they stumbled through the entryway, their t-shirts on the floor by the time Sam palmed the front door closed.

Sam hummed against Dean's mouth as his hands fell to his brother's hips. He pulled away for a second, tongue flicking against Dean's bottom lip as he said, "Wanna get cleaned up first."

"Don't wanna, Sammy; I like you all sweaty and dirty," groaned Dean, hips pressing forward and against Sam's obvious arousal.

"C'mon, Dean, just," Sam gasped as Dean licked his jaw and then bit down, "just want to shower with you first, big brother."

"And why can't we just get in the bedroom and play with that new toy of yours?" asked Dean, one hand tugging on the bag wrapped around Sam's wrist.

Sam gently pushed Dean away and walked toward their bedroom, "I promise to blow you in the shower if you'd just get in the damn bathroom."

Dean's cock twitched in his jeans at that and he nodded fervently, jeans pooling around his ankles as he made his way into the master bathroom.

Not but a few minutes later Sam stood outside of the shower watching Dean get his hair wet. He placed the toy on the towel shelf and then stepped under the hot spray behind Dean.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his brother's shoulder as he grabbed the bar of soap. Sam quickly ran the soap along Dean's chest, fingers kneading Dean's lower belly as he cleaned off his brother.

"Mm, Sammy," hummed Dean appreciatively, leaning back into Sam's chest as Sam worked at slicking him clean.

"And you didn't want to take a shower with me," muttered Sam against Dean's slick skin, pout evident in his voice.

"Really would rather have my cock in you, but this is just as good," sighed Dean, bracing against the wall so Sam could wash his back.

Sam pressed his mouth between Dean's shoulder blades and snickered, sure that Dean would like what he had planned just as much as he liked having him impaled on his cock. He mouthed at Dean's back, tongue lapping up the hot rivulets of water pouring down the breadth of his back.

He fell to his knees as he dragged the soap between Dean's ass cheeks, liberally sudsing up Dean's crack.

Dean shivered at the touch of Sam's fingers there, thighs tensing as he leant forward into the wall and gave Sam more access to his center.

When Sam deemed Dean's ass thoroughly cleaned he moved the bar of soap in circles down between his brother's thighs, soaping up Dean's legs and then palming the soap suds away.

Dean let out a slow breath and turned around, stepping around Sam and leaning his back against the wall so they were out of the spray of water; angling the showerhead toward the transparent curtain just to be sure Sam wouldn't drown. He pushed Sam's wet hair away from his face and winked down at his little brother, cock hard and begging for attention as he met Sam's eyes.

Sam grinned up at Dean and curled his fingers around Dean's erection, tongue flicking over the head and gathering up the pearls of precome dribbling out of the slit.

"Hell yeah, Sammy," whispered Dean, eyes closing as he tilted his head back against the wall, keeping his hips still and letting Sam go to town.

Sam took more of Dean into his mouth, hands sliding from Dean's hips to squeeze at his ass, fingertips slip-sliding along Dean's crack as his brother's cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around the blunt pressure and took Dean deep, tongue working the thick vein on the underside as his esophagus worked the crown.

He groaned unhappily as his hair fell into his eyes again.

Dean heard his little brother's groan of discontent and noticed his wet bangs stuck to his forehead. He chuckled quietly and uncurled his fist from the back of Sam's head and pushed Sam's hair up and out of his eyes.

Sam pulled off and smiled up at Dean, thanking him with his eyes as he turned his head and kissed the inside of Dean's wrist before ducking back down and taking Dean in.

Dean moaned and moved his hands from the back of Sam's head to his jaw, fingers still pushed through Sam's hair to keep it back away from his face. He felt his gut heating and his balls tingling, orgasm quickly approaching as Sam pulled away to suckle at his balls.

Sam's hand took over pumping Dean's dick as his mouth laved at Dean's sac. He knew Dean was close by the flush covering his big brother's face and chest, sure that it was from his pleasure and not just from the heat of the shower.

Sam felt Dean's cock jerk in his hand and he sucked Dean down once more, moaning around Dean's cock as he slid his hand from Dean's ass up to his brother's chest, fingers plucking at Dean's nipple as he sucked his dick.

Dean tensed and groaned, his nipples super sensitive to his little brother's touch. His balls pulled taut and he clenched his fingers in Sam's hair as he whispered "Sammy," and shuddered through his orgasm; cock spurting hot and sticky over Sam's swollen mouth and chin.

Sam tilted his head down and laughed quietly, licking his lips of his brother's seed as he pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Shit, Sammy, that's fuckin' hot," sighed Dean, fingers stroking lovingly along Sam's cheek.

Sam grinned and pressed his lips to Dean's hipbone before standing up and stretching.

Dean grinned right back and wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, thumbs stroking his brother's jaw when he pulled away with a smirk. "You know, I think that's the tamest sex we've ever had."

Sam snorted and placed a chaste kiss on Dean's nose before grabbing the soap so he could clean himself off. "Just wanted to get you relaxed before we get to the main event."

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, taking the soap from Sam and soaping up his belly, corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk as the back of his hand brushed Sam's cock, hard and curled up toward his stomach.

"Yeah," breathed Sam, hand covering Dean's as he helped Dean rub the soap over his body.

"You plan on tellin' me what we're doin' anytime soon, baby boy?" asked Dean, running the bar of soap along Sam's back and between his cheeks.

Sam bit his lip as Dean's fingertips lingered over his hole. He tilted his head back against Dean's shoulder and shut his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm gonna show you and you're going to fuckin' love it, big brother."

Dean snorted out a laugh and then grinned against Sam's neck. "I love _everything _I do with you, Sammy."

Before Sam could reply Dean's fingers were pressing forward and _inside him _and he couldn't keep in his moan as he shifted his hips back into Dean's touch.

"God, _Dean_," he gasped, one hand bracing against the wall as the other covered Dean's hand on his belly.

Renewed need swelled low in Dean's belly and his cock grew hard again; the little noises Sam made fueling his desire as his fingers played in Sam's hole. His fingertips brushed against Sam's prostate and he smirked against Sam's neck when he felt Sam's cock jerk against the back of his hand.

He slid his hand down Sam's stomach, through the wet curls at the base of Sam's dick and over his brother's erection, fingers curling around his little brother's hard cock.

"_Fuck_," hissed Sam, hips jerking forward into Dean's fist and then back on Dean's fingers. So soon and Sam could already feel his release boiling in his belly, never able to keep himself in check when Dean had at his ass.

Reluctantly he moved away when Dean pulled his fingers back. He turned around and gently pushed at Dean. "C'mon, man, don't wanna come yet."

Sam laughed when Dean pouted, looking utterly ridiculous with his dick at attention and his lips jutted out.

Dean heaved an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine. You finish getting cleaned up and I'm gonna get started without you."

Sam swallowed hard and his dick throbbed as he imagined just what Dean would do while he finished his shower. "O-okay," he stuttered, grabbing onto the bar of soap as Dean stepped out of the shower.

He heard the door open and knew Dean wasn't even going to bother to dry off. Sam took in a shaky breath and carded his hand through his wet hair. He reached around the shower stall and to the towel rack, hand searching blindly for the toy and grinning when his fingers clasped it.

He brought it into the shower and quickly lathered up some soap in his hand. He wet the toy and spread the soap along it, sure to clean the entire length of it before washing it off and then turning off the shower.

Sam snatched up a towel and dried the toy first before setting it on the sink counter. He wiped himself down and then roughly rubbed at his hair with the towel. He laid the towel on the counter and then wrapped the toy up in it, hiding it behind his back as he peeked around the open door.

"Dean, close your eyes!" he said loudly, frowning when his brother just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it, Dean."

Dean smirked internally but just shrugged and did as Sam bid, closing his eyes as he rubbed his palms up and down his thighs. "Alright, Sammy, they're closed."

Sam nodded to himself and ventured into their bedroom, carefully placing the toy on the bedside table before opening up the drawer. He grabbed the Green Apple Fizz lube (Dean's favorite) and flipped open the top.

He squeezed out a bit onto the tip of his index finger and spread it over Dean's bottom lip, grinning when Dean's tongue came out to lick it up and then groaning when Dean took his finger into his mouth.

"Mm, Sammy," he hummed, licking all around Sam's finger, enjoying the taste of the lube and the citrusy-musk flavor of _Sam_.

Dean sucked Sam's fingers with abandon; eyes clenched shut as he wrapped his fingers around his little brother's wrist.

"D-_De_," gasped Sam, dick twitching against his belly, "S-stop."

With one last lick to Sam's fingers he let Sam pull his fingers from between his lips, surprised when immediately after his Sammy's mouth smashed against his.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth when he felt the slick, blunt, pressure of Sam's fingertips at his hole. He bit down on Sam's bottom lip when his fingers breached his entrance.

"God_damn_, Sam," hissed Dean, rocking into the burn of Sam's digits, eyes still shut tight as he moved his hips.

Sam's only response was a low chuckle as he twisted his fingers inside his brother's ass, soft tips rubbing against Dean's prostate.

"F-fuck," gasped Dean, hands flying from Sam's face to his biceps as Sam played with that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Dean trailed his fingers down Sam's arm and opened his eyes when he felt Sam shiver beneath his palms. His brother's legs splayed open when he let his hand wander further along Sam's body; down his stomach and over Sam's thigh, stroking over his cock and down over his perineum and then over his hole, eliciting a hitched gasp from Sam.

"Yeah, De, yeah. _Do it,_" moaned Sam, legs spreading wider when Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

"What do you have planned, little brother," asked Dean, voice strained as Sam prodded at that special spot inside.

Sam groaned and blindly reached for the side table, grabbing the double-headed dildo and pressing it to Dean's chest.

"Holy fucking _shit_," growled Dean eyes widening as he stroked his fingers over the toy, all eighteen inches of realistic CyberSkin cock, "you serious?"

Sam nodded and keened, moving closer to Dean and throwing his legs over his brother's so that they were locked with each other.

"Fuck, Dean, c'mon," he whimpered, hips working back and forth along Dean's fingers. "More, _more,_" he begged, pulling Dean's hand away from his ass and curling three of his fingers and pressing them into his hole.

"God, Sammy," gasped Dean, torn between watching his fingers disappearing into Sam and the fucking blissed out pleasure playing across his brother's face, "More, Sammy. _Fucking please_, _baby boy_."

Sam couldn't help but oblige, the sheer need in Dean's voice causing heat to pool in his belly. Just the knowledge that Dean was so worked up because they were fingering each other was almost too much for him to handle and his dick jerked and dribbled precome against his abdomen.

They were both three fingers deep in each other before Sam couldn't stand the teasing touches of Dean's fingers against his special spot any longer.

He squirmed away from his brother's fingers and slickly pulled his own out of Dean's hole.

Dean grunted through the loss and quirked a brow at Sam as he asked "Sammy?" He leant forward and pushed Sam's hair away from his face, laughing when the lube from his fingers slicked his little brother's hair up into a cowlick.

Sam scowled at Dean and mussed up Dean's hair just the same. Once he had his own laugh he grabbed the toy and took it into his mouth, lips stretching about the CyberSkin as he grinned when Dean's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"You," Dean swallowed hard voice rough as he watched Sam fellate the double-headed dildo, "you ready, baby boy?"

Sam pulled the toy from his mouth with a wet pop and leered at Dean as he slicked up the dildo with Green Apple Fizz.

Sam shifted his thighs further up Dean's legs, ass practically in Dean's lap as he squeezed Dean's sides with his knees, Dean's hands gripping his thighs, holding him over his lap.

"Question is: Are you?" asked Sam, lying back on one elbow as he spread his legs further, hole glistening with lubricant as he began pressing the toy into his ass.

"God, _yes_, Sammy," moaned Dean, eyes riveted to Sam's hole as he watched the toy sink into Sam's body.

"_Fuck_," Sam groaned, toy half-way in before he paused. "_Fuck_," he repeated when he shifted slightly, toy moving and rubbing against his prostate.

"Shit, little brother you should see yourself," breathed Dean, hand falling to the toy and sliding it out of Sam before pressing it back inside, Sam gifting him with a low keen as he hit that spot again.

"C'mon, _Dean_! Put it in you, too," trailed Sam, fingers uncurling from the sheets and rubbing over Dean's hole.

Dean groaned, the thought of the double-ended toy filling both of them, letting them fuck and be fucked while they jerked each other's cocks consuming him.

He hurriedly maneuvered one leg over Sam's and the other under his little brother's, bringing their butts closer so that he could slide the toy into himself and keep it inside of Sam, too.

"W-wait," stuttered Sam, eyes clenching momentarily as Dean drew the dildo and then sheathed it in his body once more. He grabbed the lubricant and spread some over Dean's end of the toy and then rubbed the extra over Dean's hole.

Dean smirked at Sam and teased his hole with the head of the toy, "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam knocked Dean's hand away from the toy and took it in his own hand, pressing it into Dean and moaning right along with his brother when their cheeks met as Dean took in the rest of the toy.

"Fucking _Christ_, little brother," gasped Dean, hips humping into the air, cock and balls rubbing along the length of Sam's dick as the toy burned pleasantly in his ass.

"God, De," Sam moaned falling from his elbow to his back, one hand smoothing over his chest as the other traveled down his body and stroked over his belly.

"Shit, Sammy, this is fuckin'--_God!_" growled Dean, eyes roving over Sam's body and catching sight of their bodies joined by the double cock in the wall mirror above their dresser.

Sam let out a low chuckle and shifted his hips back, heel pressing into Dean's thigh and urging him to do the same so they could create some semblance of rhythm. "Didn't," Sam gasped when their balls rubbed together as their hips thrust into each other, "didn't think you'd be into this."

"Hey," replied Dean, sitting up and leaning on his elbows, hand stroking over Sam's thigh to get his little brother's attention. When Sam leant up on his elbows, too, he continued, "I like a little backdoor action once and again, too, you know."

He pumped forward again, hard, and let out a loud groan as the toy struck his prostate and his cock slicked against Sam's.

"Yeah," laughed Sam breathlessly, eyes wide as he looked his brother over, "I can see that."

"Mm, Sammy, shut up and fuck me," groaned Dean, eyes slitted as his tongue flicked out over his dry lips.

Sam took Dean's teasing for what it was and drew his legs tighter around Dean, clutching at him and pulling them both up until they were almost chest to chest, meeting Dean's mouth with his own and sucking Dean's tongue between his lips.

Dean moaned against Sam's lips and joined in on the fun, tongue pushing against Sam's as their lips moved together, continuous thrusting of their hips against one another mirroring the tongue fucking they were giving each other.

Sam was glad that he bought a doubled-ended toy that had a flexible shaft; had he not their upward positioning would have gotten painful for the both of them. He pulled away from Dean's mouth and fell back onto his elbows, hips frantically working against Dean's as the toy stroked inside of them both.

Dean leant back on his hands, position prime for thrusting into and against Sam. He brought one hand up from the mattress and wrapped it around their dicks, erections bumping and grinding in his fist as they humped against each other.

"God, _De,_" keened Sam, tossing his head back and thrusting into Dean's hand, bottom lip captured between his teeth.

"C'mon, Sammy, lemme hear you," urged Dean; gaze locking with Sam's when Sam looked toward him.

"_Jesus_!Oh, _fuck_! L-love this, De. Love fucking you and love gettin' fucked. _God_, love," Sam's torrent of words was interrupted by his own moan when Dean thumbed both of their cockheads. He caught his lip between his teeth again to muffle his moan. "Love my cock against yours."

"Fuck, Sammy, yeah," agreed Dean, pressing his foot flat against the mattress for better leverage. He gripped their dicks tighter in his fist and pulled Sam up against his chest, toy sliding further into their bodies.

Bodies practically merged together, Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck and tugged his brother ever closer, mouths locking as they stayed pressed close; asses flush, backs hunched, chests sticky and glistening, tongues tangling.

Sam groaned into Dean's mouth, sensations so overwhelming; Dean's hand on their cocks, Dean's ass against his, Dean's tongue in his mouth, just DeanDean_Dean_ and he screamed. Threw his head back and screamed out his pleasure as his cock erupted over Dean's fingers and his brother's cock, ass clenching tight around the toy as he gently worked his hips back and forth through his orgasm.

Dean bit his lip as he watched his baby brother come. Breath hitching as Sam's orgasmic thrusting pushed the dildo harder and deeper into his body, toy shaft rubbing incessantly against his prostate.

The feel of Sam's sticky-wet come sliding over his fingers and his cock and the pressure against his prostate and Sam's fucking pleasured expression pushed Dean over the edge, his seed pulsing from his dick in hot spurts, mixing with Sam's over his fingers and their cocks, ass spasming around the double-ended dildo as he found his release.

He fell back against the bed just as Sam did, chests heaving as they came down from their release-triggered highs.

Sam recovered first and sat up, gingerly pulling the toy from their abused holes and wrapping it back up in the towel and dropping it on the floor. He looked at Dean, his brother's arm thrown over his face as he breathed deeply, and smiled.

He settled himself between Dean's legs and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, cheek pressed against Dean's collarbone as he kissed Dean's pectoral.

"What brought on this latest sexcapade, baby boy?" asked Dean, voice rough and fucked as he carded his hand through Sam's sweaty hair, sure of Sam's answer.

"Well, um," Sam blushed and looked up at Dean, "I got an e-mail the other day."

"From?"

"Well, from, uh," Sam cleared his throat and settled his cheek back against Dean's chest as he finished, "well from Joe."

"My boss, Joe?" asked Dean huge grin splitting his face.

"Yeah, he said…"

"What did he say, Sammy?" asked Dean, tilting Sam's chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"He said that he tried--" Sam gestured to the open tube of lubricant at the foot of the bed and the slick toy on the bedside table, "--with his wife and they both said it was really intense. So I figured what the heck and, well you know."

Dean laughed loud and squeezed his arms around Sam. "Knew Joe would like it; that kinky bastard."

"You kn--?" Realization dawned on Sam and his eyes widened, horrified as he figured that Dean had planned the entire situation before hand and Joe was in on it, _Joe_! "Oh my _God_, Dean, you _didn't_!"

Dean nodded his head and laughed, pressing his mouth to Sam's temple as he replied, "Oh my _God_, Sam, I _did_."


	11. Roll the Dice

Chapter Summary: Dean received erotic dice from Joe as a gag gift along with his raise and Sam and Dean have some kinky fun playing with them.  
Chapter Warnings: Teasing via Erotic Dice, Frot

* * *

"Dean," sighed Sam, kicking the tangled sheets and comforter from around his legs and making to stand only to be pulled back into bed, "I'm not doing it."

"Sammy, _c'mon!_" cried Dean, leaning in to lick at Sam's neck, "I'll do that thing you like," he offered.

Sam glanced down at the intrusive fuzzy cubes, face up on 'suck' and 'feet'. He let out another sigh and carded a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "You don't even _like _having your feet _touched_, De."

Dean wiggled his sock-clad toes and shrugged, "Dice say so, baby boy."

If Sam had the power to curse anyone in that moment, he would have wished a curse upon Joe. Joe, who had given Dean a raise on his first year anniversary of working at Walsh's Body Shop and the stupid gag gift, the damned erotic dice that lay between him and Dean on the bed; currently taunting him with 'feet' and 'suck'.

Sam let out one last sigh before smirking wickedly at Dean and shifting down the bed. "Alright, big brother, since the dice say so…"

With that out there Sam trailed his fingertips along the soles of Dean's feet, grinning when Dean kicked his feet out and made a strangled whimper.

Sam rubbed his thumb in circles around Dean's left heel and smiled when Dean attempted to pull his foot away from his hold.

He slowly peeled Dean's socks from his feet, laughing quietly when he realized Dean's nakedness; wearing nothing but his pristine white cotton socks.

When Sam leant down to suck Dean's big toe in his mouth Dean pushed him away and pouted.

"M'rollin them again."

Sam fell back against the mattress and laughed, hands clutching at his arms crossed over his belly as his abdomen quaked with his laughter.

"Much better," said Dean, and Sam could _hear _the fucking glee in his big brother's tone.

He sat up and leant back on his hands as he read the dice: 'blow' and '?'.

"Now that," said Dean, pointing at the dice, "that is what I'm talkin' about."

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and pushed the pillows to the head of the bed and leant back, waiting for Sam to get with the blowing.

"Alright, man, if the dice say so," said Sam in answer to Dean's quirked brow. He poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek and internally cheered victorious when he heard Dean's hitched breath.

He made himself comfortable between Dean's legs, pushing his brother's thighs apart and hooking his elbows beneath Dean's knees as he settled between Dean's legs. He nuzzled against the underside of Dean's sac and opened his mouth over Dean's balls.

Dean shivered and groaned, frustrated, "_Sammy_," when Sam exhaled across his balls.

Sam grinned, "Yeah, De?"

"C'mon, Sam," sighed Dean, hips thrusting into the air between him and Sam's mouth when Sam pursed his lips and blew cool air over the head of his cock, wringing another shudder from him.

"I'm doing what they said, big brother," answered Sam, alternating from blowing cool air over Dean's cock, to exhaling moist heat over the shaft.

"This," Dean groaned as Sam moved his arms from under his knees to either side of his torso, breath soothing in stripes up his abdomen, he tossed his head back when Sam hovered mere centimeters over his bellybutton and blew, "isn't what _I _thought they meant, little brother."

Sam nuzzled against Dean's nipple before breathing over the left one, reveling in the way the bud slowly tightened as he blew across the right one, the small nub quickly peaking. "They're foreplay dice, Dean, not 'suck-my-dick' dice."

He blew cool air up the length of Dean's exposed neck and exhaled across Dean's lips once he met Dean's mouth.

Dean groaned and arched against Sam, cock rutting against Sam's as he moved again in an attempt to capture Sam's lips.

Sam just shook his head and rubbed the tip of his nose against the side of Dean's. He moved to Dean's ear and blew once more, laughing when Dean growled and flipped him onto his back.

Dean kicked the dice off of the bed and grit through clenched teeth, "Fuck. The. Dice," before he straddled Sam's hips and ground down against Sam as their lips brutally collided, tongues battling against each other as he rolled his hips against Sam's, cock trailing slick precome along his little brother's dick.

Sam laughed again and keened when Dean shifted his hips so that he was between his thighs, Dean's cockhead sliding behind his balls and over the sensitive skin of his perineum. "Yeah, _De_," he sighed, hips rocking up into Dean's, his brother's cock sliding further back and over his hole.

"No, Sammy, just…wanna grind against you, little brother. Feel your dick against mine when you come."

Sam's toes curled against the sides of Dean's calves as Dean's words wrung a low moan from deep in his chest. He shifted his hips so that Dean's cock rubbed against his own on every one of their counter-thrusts against one another.

"God, _Dean_, say shit like that and I'll come in no time."

"_Want_ you to come, baby boy. Want you to come all over my cock, hot and sticky on me so I can just fuckin' glide my dick against yours until I come on you. You want that? Want my spunk on your skin, Sammy?"

Sam shuddered against Dean and wrapped one arm around Dean's waist as he threw the other around Dean's neck, pulling his brother's mouth down to his own as he ground their hips harder together, cocks riding and sliding together.

Dean's cockhead rubbed across Sam's frenulum and Sam gasped against Dean's mouth, tongue furiously rubbing against Dean's as his brother kept thrusting against that spot beneath the head of his cock.

Sam shifted so that he could work Dean's frenulum, too, crown of his cock rubbing beneath Dean's on every other thrust, wringing a barely audible whimper every time that little bridge of skin was stimulated.

"Fuck, _Sammy_," groaned Dean, hands shooting out to Sam's hips and stilling his movements so that he could control the rhythm and movements of their rocking. He slowly dragged his hips back, cock slicking down Sam's in a long, torturously slow stripe. He let out a loud groan when he thrust forward just as slow, the helmet of Sam's dick rubbing beneath his own prick.

"Jesus, De," moaned Sam, arm leaving Dean's neck in favor of joining the other around his brother's waist, bringing their cocks closer, trapping them between their bellies, extra friction of their toned abdomens almost enough to send both brother's over the precipice of their release, "fuckin' _intense_, man."

"Hell _yes_, little brother," hissed Dean in response, tucking his face against Sam's neck and groaning when their balls rubbed together, taut skin of their sacs catching, the feel of barely damp friction the very antithesis of the slick glide of their cocks together.

Dean groaned, Sam's hands clutching at his ass as he sped up his thrusts against his brother, his hands all over Sammy's sides and chest as their dicks grinded for pleasure, hips clashing so hard their lower bellies smacked together, navels squelching with sweaty suction as their belly buttons met and pulled apart.

Dean slid his hands down Sam's sides and behind his little brother's back, hands cupping the globes of Sam's ass as Sam slid his hands up to his shoulder blades and held on, hips rolling together in slow waves.

He laved his tongue up the length of Sam's neck, nibbling at the fluttering pulse beneath the long stretch of skin as he slid against Sam, the feel of their entire bodies rubbing along each others, chests, bellies, thighs, calves, _cocks_, full skin-to-skin contact, whole beings coming together in ecstasy.

"_Shit_, De…" gasped Sam, back arching in a bow as Dean's fingertips slid along the cleft of his ass, digits teasing the little pink puckered hole between his cheeks.

Dean teased his brother's entrance as he fucked against Sam, cocks leaking, precome slick, easing their thrusts against one another. "Want it in you, baby boy?"

Sam shook his head and clenched against the pressure of Dean's fingertip against him, rubbing his ass along Dean's finger and pushing his hips up and against Dean's. "N-no, just," Sam groaned, Dean's balls rubbing along his frenulum as his brother's hips rocked up the length of his dick, Dean's sac rubbing over the head of his dick before rubbing back down the underside and meeting his own once more, "l-leave it; just wanna feel it."

Dean nodded against Sam's shoulder, hand maneuvering between their bellies, fingers swiping through the precome glistening on their cocks before moving behind Sam again and to his hole, slick pre-ejaculate easing the rub of his fingertip over Sam's asshole.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, humping against Dean, muscles in his legs twitching as his orgasm tingled in his groin, "gonna…"

Dean rubbed his forehead against Sam's collarbone, another nod as he licked his little brother's clavicle, "That's it, Sammy, wanna feel it…"

Sam moaned and grabbed at the back of Dean's head and tugged his face up until their lips could meet. He captured Dean's mouth and slipped his tongue between Dean's swollen lips, tongue swiping across Dean's and over his brother's teeth as he worked Dean's lips between his own.

When he felt the rub of Dean's thumb over his balls Sam screamed into Dean's mouth, the gentle scrape of his nail along the sensitive skin pushing him over the edge and into climax, cock spurting hot and sticky over Dean's dick and his own belly, dick jerking as he emptied himself between them. His stomach heaved as he tried to catch his breath, hitched gasps spilling from his mouth as Dean continued thrusting against him.

"Fuck, yes, baby boy. Love when you come on me, Sammy. Love how it feels, hot and slick, _god!_" groaned Dean, he licked at Sam's mouth before trailing his tongue down Sam's neck, hips rocking against Sam's half-hard cock as he sucked a bruise into Sam's neck. He felt all the nerve endings in his body alight, heat pooling everywhere and then Sam's hands were on his ass, clutching and squeezing and he reached his orgasm with a loud groan of "_Sammy_." He bit down on Sam's neck, release intensified by the choked cry his little brother let out.

Sam stroked Dean's back as his brother panted against his neck, hips shifting to ease the pressure on his sated cock. When Dean caught his breath he stroked his hand through Dean's hair and gently pushed at his shoulder, "Up, up: wanna get cleaned up, big brother."

Dean whimpered pitifully against Sam's shoulder but did as Sam bid, maneuvering off of Sammy and onto the floor, hand stretched out in invitation.

Sam smiled at Dean and took his hand and allowed Dean to lead him toward the bathroom.

Once in the shower Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his brother's neck as he whispered, "Hey, De…"

"Yeah, Sammy?" he asked, hand lathering shampoo in his hair.

Sam kissed his shoulder blade and then said with a grin, "Let's send Joe a 'Thank You' card for the gift."


	12. Butter Soft Leather

Chapter Summary: After coming home from dinner Dean indulges Sam in his little brother's kink for his leather jacket.  
Chapter Warnings: leather jacket kink, slight spanking, bottom!Sam, PWP

* * *

"Mm, _De_," hummed Sam against Dean's mouth, hands clutching at the butter-soft leather of Dean's jacket, "want you."

"Yeah, Sammy, _yeah_," agreed Dean, grabbing at the passenger-side door and all but shoving Sam out of it as he tumbled out after him, "inside, baby boy."

Dean was on his brother before Sam could even get the front door open. "Better hurry up, Sammy," he breathed in Sam's ear, "or else Mrs. Butterworth across the street gets an eyeful of this little ass," he growled out, palms fitting over Sam's ass cheeks through his jeans and squeezing.

Sam half-moaned half-laughed before turning against the front door and smiling at Dean. "You know her name is Mrs. Blankenship, right?" he asked, opening the door and falling hard in the entranceway when Dean pressed against him.

"Shit, little brother, you alright?" groaned Dean, back of his hand stinging as it took the impact of their falling since he cupped it behind Sam's head before Sammy could crack his skull open on the hard tiled floor.

Sam smiled up at Dean and fisted his hands in Dean's jacket, tugging Dean down and licking at his lips before pushing his tongue inside. "M'fine, big brother," he sighed, small sound falling from his lips when Dean shifted against him. He clung tighter to Dean and winked as he laughed, "You protected me."

Dean chuckled against Sam's mouth before he said, "That's my job."

Sam grinned and thrust up against Dean, "Pretty sure that your job right now is to get this," he reached down and grabbed Dean's groin and squeezed, "inside me."

"Seriously," groaned Dean, Sam's legs coming up either side of his hips, aligning their groins, cocks rubbing through their jeans when he moved, "bedroom _now_, Sammy, or else I'mma fuck you right here."

Sam fingered the lapels of Dean's leather jacket before tugging at them and meeting Dean's mouth with his own. "Don't think I'd mind that so much," he murmured between biting kisses, teeth pulling gently at Dean's bottom lip, wringing a low moan from between his brother's already kiss-swollen lips.

"Sucha kinky little slut," laughed Dean, groaning with Sam when Sam lifted his hips from the tile and pressed up against him, "c'mon, let's move this to the bed, Princess."

He stood up and shook out his still slightly stinging hand as he helped Sam up with the other. Dean kept their fingers clasped together and tugged Sam down the hallway, tucking his index and middle fingers in the loops of Sam's jeans as he led Sam to the bed.

Sam's knees hit the edge and he settled on top of the comforter with a soft exhale, grinning up at Dean when Dean straddled his lap and kissed him for all he was worth. His tongue slicked out and met Dean's, sliding over his brother's before sucking at Dean's tongue as he settled his hands on Dean's hips.

"Mm," Dean hummed, nipping at Sam's chin before sucking at Sam's jaw, "whaddya want, Sammy?"

Sam groaned and slid his palms up Dean's sides beneath his jacket, thumbs rubbing over the teeth of Dean's zipper before moving to clutch at his biceps before replying simply, "You."

Dean snorted a laugh and nuzzled beneath Sam's jaw, "Well _obviously_. _How _do you want me?"

Sammy let out a low moan when Dean licked at the cord of muscle at his neck, lowering his gaze as he breathed, "Want you to keep this on," he tugged at Dean's lapels, "while we…"

Sam's words finally filtered through Dean's lust-addled mind and he smirked against the long column of Sam's throat. "You want me to fuck you while I wear my jacket, baby boy?" he growled, teeth nipping at Sam's throat as he shoved his hands beneath Sam's hoodie.

Sam made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and nodded fervently, hands gripping tighter at Dean's arms as he breathed, "Fuck yes, De. _Please_. Want it so bad…"

"Okay, Sammy," replied Dean on a breath, "I'll give you what you want, baby brother. Always."

Sam keened and struggled with his hoodie, grinning stupidly at Dean when he managed to pull the fabric from around his shoulders with a little aid from his brother. "Off. _Off_," he whined, tugging at Dean's t-shirt beneath his jacket.

Dean laughed and grabbed at his jacket, tugging at it until it fell over his shoulders, "Gotta get my jacket off first."

"_No_," sighed Sam, exasperated, "you can," he let out a frustrated exhale, "you can get your shirt off without taking the jacket off…"

Dean quirked a brow at his brother and shrugged, "If you say so, baby boy."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "Yeah, De, c'mon. _Do it._"

Dean shifted against Sam and smirked when Sam groaned, brief friction teasing across the front of both of their jeans. He managed to maneuver his arms through the arm holes of his t-shirt before he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor, successfully keeping his jacket on during the process.

Sam keened and fit his huge hands over Dean's pectorals, thumbs rubbing over Dean's pebbled nipples; the sight of the worn brown leather of Dean's jacket against his brother's strong naked chest causing heat to course through his being and making his cock jerk in his jeans.

Dean groaned, the touch of Sam's fingers making his nipples hard. He grabbed at Sam's t-shirt and tugged his brother toward him; mouths close enough that he could feel every one of Sam's shuddery exhales against his swollen lips. "Let's get you out of this, huh?" he said, sliding his hands up Sam's t-shirt and rucking it up beneath Sam's armpits, mouth attached to Sam's until they had to part to pull the soft cotton over Sam's head

Sam pouted when his t-shirt caught static in his hair, making his hair stick up wildly in every direction. He narrowed his eyes at Dean when Dean laughed, but his pout turned into a gentle smile when Dean smoothed out his hair and kissed his temple.

Sam slid his hands along Dean's sides, fingers caressing the soft leather before rubbing over the teeth of the zipper and trailing down to the button-fly of Dean's jeans. He swore softly when his fingers fumbled with the buttons. He looked up at Dean and grumbled, "Damn you and all your fuckin' buttons."

Dean chuckled and ran his hands through Sam's hair before smacking Sam's hands away and undoing the buttons himself, pulling the flaps away from the tent in his shorts as he knelt up over Sam. He shimmied against Sammy and worked his jeans down to his knees, lifting up his leg to pull his denims fully off but Sam let out a growl and flipped him onto his back, causing a surprised laugh to burst from his lips.

"Jesus, Sammy," he laughed again, kicking at his jeans and underwear as Sam tugged them down his legs and roughly threw them on the floor to join his t-shirt and hoodie, "fuckin' horny, aren't you?"

Sam moaned when Dean leant up and grabbed at his dick through his jeans, the slight press and pull of Dean's palm against the front of his denims and ultimately his cock causing a wet spot to form at the front of his boxer-briefs. "God, De, _yeah_," he breathed, thrusting slightly into Dean's grip, steadying his hands on Dean's shoulders as he pulled away, "just want out of these clothes so we can _fuck_."

Dean groaned his agreement and quickly flipped Sam onto his back and shucked his little brother of his jeans and underwear. "Fuck, _Sammy_, when you talk like that…" Dean trailed off into a groan when Sam's cock jerked and leaked against his ripped abdomen when released from the confines of his clothing.

"What? Get you all hot and bothered when I say how good your huge fuckin' cock is going to feel inside me? How I'm going to love every damn second you're reaming me, your leather jacket rubbing all over me as you jack my dick?"

Dean hissed out Sam's name and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, entire body flushing with arousal as Sam's words materialized in his head; his body braced behind Sam's, hands clutching at Sammy's hips as he fucked into him, teeth and tongue working at the knob at the top of his little brother's spine as Sam begged for harder and deeper.

"God, baby boy," he hissed, ducking down and meeting Sam's mouth, teeth pulling at Sam's sexy pout before fucking between Sam's lips with his tongue, "just you talkin' could make me come, man," he laughed.

Sam smirked and fluttered his tongue over his lips before he shrugged and replied, hand sliding up Dean's thigh and covering his brother's hand on Dean's cock, "Best stop talkin' then, yeah?"

Dean nodded fervently and stroked his thumb over the back of Sam's hand on his dick, "Definitely."

Sam grinned at Dean and stroked his fingers along the length of Dean's prick, index finger teasing the slit at the head, swirling around the crown and slicking it with precome. "Where do you want me?" he asked, looking up at Dean from beneath long eyelashes and even longer fringe.

Dean swallowed hard, and then again when Sam splayed his legs open even further. "Hands and knees, little brother," he husked, fingers tightening around the base of his cock when Sam smoothly maneuvered into the requested position; his head ducked down between his shoulder blades, long sinew of his back ending in the sweet, firm curve of his ass, thighs parted just enough for him to kneel between.

He rubbed his palms up and down the outside of Sam's thighs and grinned at the shiver the touch sent through his little brother's body, the quick bow of his back as pleasure shot through Sam. He teased calloused fingers over Sam's hips and smirked when Sam let out a frustrated little keen.

"S'matter, Sammy?" he asked, jacket sleeves brushing along Sam's sides as he hunched over Sam and walked his fingers along Sam's belly.

"_Dean_…" whined Sam, squirming beneath the tease of Dean's digits, ass grinding back against Dean's hips as he shifted restlessly. "Fuckin' _touch me_. Something, man," he moaned, nipple trapped in the pinch of Dean's thumb and index finger, "_anything_, De," he finished on a breath.

"Anything?" teased Dean, leaning further over Sam, lapels of his jacket tickling along Sam's neck and his upper back, jacket ends teasing over the dip of his spine.

Sam shuddered at the sensation of soft leather trailing over his body. He was hyper-aware of the bite of zippered teeth along his spine as Dean pressed closer, the soft soothe of leather along his chest as Dean's sleeves rubbed across his abdomen as his brother pinched and pulled on his nipples.

"_Yes_," he hissed in response, rocking back against Dean when he felt the slip-slide of Dean's hard cock between his cheeks.

Dean chuckled wickedly against the back of Sam's neck before rubbing his tongue along his bottom lip, catching the curl of hair at Sam's nape in the process and gently tugging, eliciting a delicious little sound of pleasure from his baby brother. "Shouldn't always be so eager to say yes for me, Sammy," he laughed, pulling back from Sam with a slight bite to the knob at the top of Sam's spine.

Sam's eyes widened when he caught the connotation of Dean's words, sure of the teasing torture that he would have to endure before he'd get what he wanted. "_Dean_," he groaned, making to turn onto his back before his brother, "no!"

Dean smirked and pushed at Sam's shoulder so that Sam was incapable of turning around before he stated simply, "Yes."

Sam whined in frustration but his shoulders slumped in defeat and he allowed Dean to keep him still. "Fine," he huffed grumpily.

"That's a good boy, little brother," replied Dean happily as he tugged his jacket sleeves down over his hands.

"Dean, _please_," pleaded Sam, body wriggling as Dean smoothed his leather covered hands up the insides of his thighs, added pleasure of the barest sensations of the slight calluses on Dean's fingertips amplifying the experience.

"Please what, Sammy? M'touchin' you, aren't I?" he asked, and Sam could _hear _the smirk in his big brother's voice.

He moaned before he could get any sort of response out, Dean's teasing moving from his inner thighs to between his ass cheeks, the soft leather of Dean's jacket cuff smoothing over his hole, Dean's other leathered hand cupped around the left mound of flesh. "Goddamn _tease_," he moaned again, pushing his hips back into the feel of leather on his asshole.

"Never said you didn't want me to take my time, Sammy. Just said you wanted me to fuck you while m'wearin' my jacket and we'll get there," he leant over Sam and sucked at the back of Sammy's neck as he moved his hands along the smooth line of Sam's spine, "just not yet," he finished with a gentle suck to the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder.

Sam keened and tossed his head back, exposing more of his throat to his brother's ministrations. "Dean, _c'mon_," he groaned, shifting from his hands so that his chest was pressed against the mattress, ass up in the air like a sacrificial offering as he tried to solicit Dean's attention to his aching hole.

Dean just grinned in response to Sam's actions before he slapped Sam's asscheek, getting an indignant squeak from his baby brother. He soothed the pinked flesh with the cuff of his jacket and then bent behind Sam to tongue at his abused cheek.

"Ah!" gasped Sam, thrusting his ass back into Dean. "De, I want," he keened when Dean smoothed his sleeve down his center, "_more_," he begged, wiggling so as to follow the path of Dean's palm against his skin.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah? Want me to spank your ass, Sammy? Want me to smack it beet red before I pound into you?" he smacked Sam's ass again and reveled in the moan Sammy gifted him. "You want it, don't you?" he stated rather than questioned.

"Dean, _please_!" he yelled, groan falling from his lips when Dean smacked his other cheek. "_Fuck_," he gasped.

"Fuckin' love it, don't you, baby boy?" said Dean with a grin, smoothing his hand over Sam's heated buttocks before bringing his hand back and smacking him again.

"_Yes_," breathed Sam in response, shifting on his knees as he braced for the next impact of Dean's palm.

"No more, little brother," said Dean, rubbing the soft leather of his sleeves over Sam's flushed cheeks before he ducked down and peppered small kisses over the hot globes. "M'gonna give you what you want, now, baby boy."

"Fuck, De, yes."

"Want my tongue, Sammy?" asked Dean, slicking his tongue up the crease of Sam's ass, "or do you want my fingers?" he asked, rubbing his fingertip along the muscle of Sam's hole.

"God, De, I don--" Sam keened, hole twitching under the pressure of Dean's digits, legs quaking with pleasure, "f-fuck, man, your _fingers_, big brother, _please_!"

Dean smirked and leant over Sammy, turning his little brother's head before catching Sam's mouth with his own, tongue flicking out over Sam's lips and plundering inside as he blindly rooted around in the side drawer for one of their much loved tubes of lubricant.

Dean pulled back from Sam's mouth and breathed, "Cinnamon vanilla or mango mania, baby boy?"

"D-don't care," he gasped, tongue flitting out over his lips when he heard the familiar snick of the lube being opened. "Surprise me."

Dean grinned and spread some flavored slick on his fingers. "Want a taste?"

Sam nodded eagerly and moaned when Dean smeared the mango flavored gel over his lips. He flicked his tongue out and captured the thick liquid before taking Dean's fingers into his mouth, slick muscle laving along his brother's digits.

"Jesus, Sammy," groaned Dean. He cleared his throat before he stroked his left hand over the side of Sam's head and pulled his fingers free from Sammy's mouth. "That's enough, Sam. C'mon, wanna fuck you."

"Yeah, De, c'mon. Want your _cock_," he groaned, rolling his hips back toward Dean.

Dean nodded even though Sam couldn't see and squeezed some slick over Sam's hole before lubing up his fingers and rubbing them over Sam's entrance. "Ready?" he asked on a breath, scooting closer behind Sam and letting the flaps of his jacket brush Sam's lower back.

Sam groaned out an answer and shivered when he felt the blunt pressure of two of Dean's fingers pressing at his asshole. He inhaled slowly and rocked back against Dean's fingers, hissing out a breath when Dean curled his fingers inside of his body and brushed against his prostate before Dean's fingers sank in up to his third knuckle.

"God_damn_," he breathed, breath hitching when Dean twisted his fingers inside.

"Like that, little brother?"

"You know I do, you jerk," replied Sam, letting his forehead fall to press against the mattress when Dean slowly pulled his fingers out and plunged back in quick as lightning, body alighting as if he'd been struck, too.

"God, _Dean_," sighed Sam, fucking back against Dean's fingers, "Just fuckin' _do me_ already. _Jesus_."

"Am doing you, little brother," replied Dean with a smirk, deliberately leaning over Sam's back so that his jacket brushed over Sammy's flushed skin.

"Meant with your _cock_, De," keened Sam in response, groaning low at the back of his throat when Dean pressed in with three of his thick fingers and fondled his prostate.

Dean nodded and twisted his fingers inside of Sam, "You sure? I can keep doing this if you want…"

"Dean, you asshole. Get your cock in me right the fuck _now_," Sam hissed out the last word as Dean chose that moment to push his cock inside. His ass burned in the best way possible as Dean's thick cock stretched his muscles, heat coursing through his entire body, a thin sheen of sweat breaking across his skin with the effort it took for him not to scream out in ecstasy.

"God-fuckin'-_damn_, Sam," groaned Dean, forehead dropping between Sam's shoulder blades when he bottomed out in his baby brother, hips pressed flush against Sam's ass cheeks. "Alright?" he managed to ask, pressing a kiss to Sam's scapula as he circled his hips, reacquainting himself with the feel of the _hottight__**ohfuck**_ of Sam's body.

"Hell _yeah_," grunted Sam, pushing back into Dean, urging the hard fucking Dean was going to give him. "So fucking alright, man," he panted into the sheets.

Dean quickly slapped Sam's ass again just to hear Sam's strained keen before he settled his hands on Sam's hips and pulled out only to thrust back in, so familiar with Sam's body that his cock rubbed Sammy's prostate just right on his initial thrust. He slid his leathered arms along Sam's sides before planting them either side of Sam's head, body hunched over Sam's as he rutted into his baby brother like a dog in heat, hips snapping rapid fire as he fisted the sheets next to Sam's head.

"D-_Dean!_" gasped Sam, the press of Dean's jacket against him and the weight of Dean all around him completely enveloping his senses, eyes clenching shut through the intense pleasure coursing through him; butter-soft leather stimulating his skin while Dean's cock prodded that special spot inside.

Dean grunted some form of reply before slowing his thrusts so he could spread Sam's legs wider, movements of his hips becoming deeper and harder as he changed the angle of their fucking. "_Yes_, Sammy…"

Sam let out a pitiful whimper and met Dean thrust for thrust, fingers itching with the need to wrap around his dick. "_De_," he whined, fingers clawing at Dean's jacket sleeve before he let out a moan at the feel of smooth leather under his touch, "I want…_please_."

Dean stilled and pressed his cheek to the side of Sam's neck, fingers twining with Sam's as he gasped for breath, nosing behind Sam's ear as he said, "Whatever you want, baby boy. Tell me…"

"Want it…," breathed Sam, not offering anything further as he tugged their clasped hands and moved them beneath his body.

Dean smirked and leant back, hand sliding to Sam's hip as he wrenched Sam back so that he was straddled backward across his lap, Sam's thighs either side of his own, his little brother's chest to his back. "What do you want Sammy? You want my hand on your dick? Is that it?" He asked teasingly, dragging the cuff of his sleeve along Sam's length, smearing the precome at the head with the leather. He grinned wickedly against Sam's cheek when Sam hissed out a breath and pushed his hips up into his touch.

"Oh," he said, "Want me to wrap your cock in my sleeve, baby boy? Jerk you off with it while I fuck into you? You want that?" finished Dean, pointedly thrusting his hips up into Sam, shaft rubbing along Sam's prostate.

"F-_fuck_, please, yes, De…" cried Sam, cock jerking at the feel of smooth leather encasing his erection.

Dean shifted his grip on Sam and started his thrusts again; hand moving from Sam's hip to his belly, sleeve teasing along his abdomen when he moved to play with Sam's nipples.

"_Nngh, God!_" yelled Sam, hips working in an attempt to get Dean to move his fist but to no avail as Dean's grip was firm around the base of his dick.

"Wanna come, Sammy?"

Sam let out a strangled moan and nodded eagerly, toes alternately curling and uncurling as he felt his release building in his tense muscles, chest heaving as he fought for breath and fought against his impending release, wanting so much to come from Dean's sleeve and hand jerking his dick.

Dean groaned when Sam shifted back against him, bull-horned amulet pressing divots into his Sammy's back they were so close. He, too, felt the fire of his orgasm pulsing through him, wave of his release quickly approaching.

When Sam keened and clenched his fingers at the back of his neck, other hand going to his thigh as Sam growled his name Dean fisted Sam's cock in one sure stroke; up and down and a whispered, "Come for me, little brother," and Sam's hips shot into the air, thick ropes of come exploding from Sam's dick and over his jacket sleeve to drip down on Sam's own thighs.

The wild clenching and fluttering of Sam all around his cock, the quivering shivers of pleasure that wracked through Sam's body atop of him, and Sam's reaction to his command had Dean swearing loudly into Sam's nape as he came with a low moan of Sam's name, filling his brother up with his hot, thick release.

"Fuck, man," gasped Sam, collapsing face first against the mattress, laughing when Dean fell right on top of him. He sighed happily and managed to push Dean off of him so he could lie facing Dean. He tried saying more but then Dean licked his spunk off of his jacket sleeve and he groaned and buried his face in Dean's chest, "Jesus, De, tryin' to kill me…" he murmured.

Dean laughed in response and tugged at his jacket and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Never, baby boy," after a moment he said with a smirk, "wouldn't be a bad way to go, though."

Sam grinned against Dean's collarbone and shrugged, "S'pose not," before he snuggled in against Dean.

Dean smiled at Sam and kicked at the sheets so they could climb under them, wrapping his arms around Sam when Sam cuddled closer.

"Thanks for this, De," said Sam quietly, yawn cracking his jaw as he tucked his forehead against his brother's neck.

"No problem, little brother," replied Dean, stroking back Sam's hair, grinning wickedly as he wormed his thigh between Sam's legs and pressed up behind Sam's balls, earning a high-pitched keen and a widening of Sam's eyes, "but next time, I'll let _you _wear the jacket."


	13. Gimme a Show

Chapter Summary: Dean wants Sam to put on a show for him and then gets in on the action, too.  
Chapter Warnings: toy play (use of a dildo), voyeurism (Dean watching Sam), bottom!Sam

* * *

"I want you to do something for me, baby boy," whispered Dean against Sam's chest, tongue flicking out over Sam's nipple as he twisted the other one between his fingers.

"God, _Dean_, whatever you want," breathed Sam, back arching when Dean bit down on the small taut bud.

"I want to watch," began Dean, leaning up to bite at Sam's chin as he straddled Sam's hips and rocked against the ridges of Sam's abdomen, "while you," he rummaged around in the side drawer, "_fuck yourself_," he presented Sam with the pink cock, "with this while you jerk yourself off for me."

"_Fuck," _hissed Sam, eyes locked on Dean's fingers around the CyberSkin cock as Dean jerked his fist along the length of the toy.

"Then," started Dean again, setting the toy on the side-table before he nipped at Sam's swollen bottom lip, "then, baby brother, after you come I'm gonna _fuck _you. Slide that fake cock outta you and give you what you deserve," he finished, linking his fingers with Sam's and bringing them down to his dick.

"Jesus, De, _yeah_," gasped Sam, fingers curling around Dean's cock and pulling on the silky hard flesh until a pearlescent drop of precome oozed out of the slit.

Dean gently swatted at the slight curve of Sam's hip as he ordered, "Get to it."

Before Sam could even breathe a response Dean was up and off of him and across the room, settling comfortably in the armchair next to the curtained window, one leg thrown over the armrest, the other splayed out in front of him, hand resting just above the head of his cock on his belly, the other resting innocently on the knee of his raised leg. "Holy _shit_," moaned Sam, eyes zeroing in on Dean's blood flushed cock hard between his legs.

Dean winked at his brother from across the room and gestured with the hand on his knee, "Gimme a show, baby brother."

Sam let out a slow breath and sat up, running a shaking hand through his hair as he leant over to the bedside table and snatched up the fake dick, a tube of lubricant, and the spray bottle of toy cleaner from the drawer.

Dean frowned and realized that Sam would need a towel to clean off the toy. "Fuck," he murmured, bounding into the bathroom and rummaging around beneath the sink for a hand towel. He quickly wet the towel and squeezed the excess water out of it before going back into their bedroom.

He pressed a light kiss to the jut of Sam's shoulder and set the towel down on Sam's thigh, smiling at Sammy before he returned to the best seat in the house.

Sam grinned at his brother and made himself comfortable on the bed. He faced Dean and spread his knees apart, ass resting back against his calves as he misted the dildo with the cleanser before gently wiping it down with the hand towel.

He set the towel aside and palmed the soft sac of the fake cock as he jerked his other hand along the length of the toy, thumb playing along the ridge of the flared head.

Dean sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and loosely curled his fingers around his cock, unoccupied hand massaging along the hard muscle of his bent leg.

Sam gave the pink toy all his attention as he pumped his fist along the CyberSkin, every so often glancing across the space between the bed and the arm-chair and catching Dean's heated gaze.

He brought the toy up to his mouth and rubbed the underside of his tongue beneath the head, moaning at the smooth feel of the fake cock on his tongue. He flicked the tip of his tongue where the head bisected and suckled at the crown, tongue tip flittering at the indent of the slit.

Dean groaned, cock twitching as he watched Sam suck off the toy, wishing so badly that it was his dick that Sam had those swollen lips wrapped around.

Sam took more of the toy into his mouth, eyes catching Dean's briefly beneath his fringe before he returned his attention back to the toy. He took more of the pliable cock into his mouth and groaned when the head hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the thick toy and taking it into his throat until the wrinkled sac was pressed against his lips.

"Fuck, _Sammy_," growled Dean, tightening his grip around his cock but continuing with his slow jerks.

Sam smirked the best he could around the toy and wriggled his tongue along the underside as he pulled it out; sure that Dean could figure just what he was doing by the bulging of his cheeks.

Dean let out a low moan as his eyes narrowed in on the movement of Sam's jaw, absolutely certain that Sam was wiggling his tongue over the underside of the toy cock. He groaned, then, imagining the slick sensation of Sam's velvety tongue flittering along the underside of his own cock, hips jerking up into his fist as he squeezed his erection.

Sam shuddered, sounds Dean was making turning him on more than the feel of the weight of the toy on his tongue. He pulled it out of his mouth with an obscene 'pop' and teased his fingers along the eight inches of toy as he looked to Dean again and smiled as he watched the twist of Dean's fingers over his brother's cock.

He grabbed the tube of lubricant and squeezed some into his palm before wrapping his fist around his cock and sliding his hand along his length. He teased himself the same way he did with the dildo, thumb rubbing along the ridge on every smooth upstroke.

Sam keened when his dick twitched in his hand, drop of precome pooling at the head. He took a deep breath and let go of his dick, leveling a small smile at Dean when his brother let out a soft disappointed noise. He knelt up on the bed and squirted another glob of lube onto his fingers, reaching behind himself and smoothing the chilly gel over the furled muscle of his asshole.

"_Sammy_," breathed Dean, eyes glazing over as he watched Sam look over his shoulder and back to what he was doing to his own ass, "lemme see…"

Sam whipped his head toward Dean and smirked wickedly at his big brother. "This is my show, Dean. All you can do is sit back and enjoy," he said, breath hitching when he breached his body, index finger easily sliding in up to the third knuckle.

He squirmed against his own hand, legs parting further until he found that spot and his entire body spasmed, dick jerking with pleasure against his muscled belly. He keened and pressed harder against his insides, pressure against his prostate making his eyes cross it felt so fucking good.

Sam adjusted his fingers inside himself as he brought the toy against his own cock, wrapping his huge hand around his dick and the dildo and fucking up against the fake dick as he rode his finger, slipping another inside his body causing his breath to hitch.

"Sam, _please_," begged Dean, though he'd deny he begged for anything from his little brother later, "wanna _see_."

"Didn't say you couldn't move, big brother," said Sam, voice strained as he manipulated his prostate with both fingers, alternating pressure between each digit.

Dean made a sound at the back of his throat and scrambled to move the armchair to the side of the bed, easily able to see both Sam's fingers in his ass and Sam's hand wrapped around his cock and the dildo. He grabbed hold of himself once he'd settled and twisted his wrist on the upstroke, fingers briefly flirting over the head before he fucked up into his hand.

Sam looked to Dean and arched forward into his hand when he caught sight of the quick jerks of Dean's hand on his dick. "Fuck, Dean," groaned Sam, grunting when he thrust a third finger into his body, sure he could take the toy after three fingers' worth of stretching.

He hitched in a breath, stretch and burn of his fingers inside causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Dean couldn't decide what to focus on, the way that Sam rode his hand or the way that he humped his hips against the toy. "U-use the dildo now, Sammy…"

"W-what did I say, Dean? _My_ show," though he did pull his fingers out of his ass and slicked some lubricant on the toy and turned his back toward Dean, raising up off of his calves and sliding the dildo back and between his legs, palm cupped under the base as he brought it up to his hole.

"Want me to do it, Dean? Fuck myself open with this toy so you can just slide right on in?"

"Thought you said this was your show, baby boy," groaned Dean, eyes blowing wide with arousal as Sam sank down onto the dildo at the same time he pressed the toy up inside himself.

"Shut _up_," growled Sam, growl trailing into a keen when he took the entire length of the fake cock into his body, wrinkled balls pressed against his taint.

Dean let out a keen of his own, balls tightening and then releasing as he loosened his fist around his dick. "Jesus, Sam."

"_Ah_!" gasped Sam, toy head pressing against that spot when he rose off of the dildo, hand awkwardly cupped around the base as he spread his legs wider and jerked at his cock with his other hand.

Dean couldn't handle not having his hands on his Sammy any longer so he groaned and clambered onto the bed, eyes riveted to the dildo disappearing in and out of Sam's ass as he played with Sam's nipples, fingers pinching and pulling them as he reveled in Sam's grunts and mewls.

Sam choked out a laugh when Dean bent forward and sucked the taut bud of his nipple into his talented mouth. He let go of the base of the dildo and pressed all the way down on it, hands clutching at the sides of Dean's head as he met his brother's eyes, groaning when Dean took to pinching his nipples again.

"You really suck at this just watching thing, Dean."

"Can't help it, Sammy. Just wanna fuckin' touch you, man," said Dean, voice low and hoarse with how turned on he was just _watching_ Sam ride the thick toy.

"Yeah, _yeah_," agreed Sam, arching into Dean's touch when Dean fingered his navel, back of Dean's hand brushing his own as he continued stripping his cock, "l-lemme come like this first, De. _Please_," last of his plea coming out as a groan when he felt Dean's finger trail over his stretched muscle around the CyberSkin cock.

Dean resituated himself on the bed so that his head was at the foot of the bed. He leant up on his elbows and spread his legs wide and nodded toward the space between them. "Well you gotta lemme watch, baby boy. Come sit."

Sam keened and crawled his way over, dildo still pressed inside his body. He settled, back to Dean and lifted from the cock, one of Dean's hands coming to hold the base down as he worked his hips along the toy.

Dean palmed Sam's left hip and watched, mesmerized, as Sam's ass bounced on the fake dick. His buttocks flexed with every roll of his hips along the length of the toy, muscles tightening and revealing those lickable divots on Sam's cheeks every time he thrust against the dildo inside him.

"Fuck, Sammy, should get out the video camera," moaned Dean, licking his lips when Sam pulled fully off the dildo and he got a glimpse of Sam's glistening gaping hole.

Sam keened and sank back down on the cock, chin dipping to his chest as he let out a harsh breath when the toy filled him up again, not as well as Dean could but nothing could compare to the feel of his big brother inside of him.

"God, Dean, if I wasn't fucking close already just the thought of you getting off on watching me ride this cock again would've got me there," mewled Sam, small vulnerable sound falling from his lips when the toy head dragged deliciously against his insides and pressed against his prostate.

Dean sat up and pressed against Sam's back, chin hooked over his baby brother's shoulder as he watched Sam work over his cock. He could feel the bump and grind of Sam's hips as he rode the toy against his own hips, dick riding along Sam's lower back as Sam fucked himself on the toy.

He latched onto Sam's pulse point with his mouth, tongue laving over the thin fluttering skin. Dean pressed one hand to Sam's chest and he could feel his little brother's heart thundering in his chest, sweat a slick shine over Sam's pecs, one droplet clinging fruitlessly to the tight bud of Sammy's nipple.

"Shit, Sam, love watching you jerk yourself off, baby boy. Just knowing it's _me _you're thinking about as you pleasure yourself."

He licked further up the long column of Sam's neck and flicked his tongue into Sam's ear before he bit at the reddened tip, Sam's face flushed as well as his chest from Sam's arousal and his attentions to his little brother.

"D-_De_! Fuck, big brother, m'gonna--" a low moan interrupted Sam's words when Dean reached around his hips and curled his fingers around his own, Dean's fist working with his to bring him off.

"Want you to come, baby brother. All over our fingers, Sammy. C'mon, that's it," breathed Dean against Sam's neck, teeth gently nipping at Sam's jaw as Sam threw his head back against his shoulder and arched his back, balls pulled taut as Sam's orgasm exploded out of him, jet after jet of spunk shooting from Sam, covering their fingers and Sam's belly, adventurous shot even reaching Sam's nipple.

Sam sighed and helplessly jerked his hips, asshole fluttering around the toy inside of him, dick twitching in his and Dean's hands as Dean teasingly rubbed at him.

"Nice one, Sammy," laughed Dean quietly, bringing his hand up and collecting the come from Sam's stomach and the slight thickness on Sam's nipple.

"Dean," groaned Sam, turning his head and watching as Dean swirled his tongue over his fingers, collecting his jism from those talented digits and swallowing it down. He let out a keen and caught Dean's mouth, tongue fucking against Dean's to capture his flavor from Dean's tongue.

"Fuckin'-A, Sam," moaned Dean, gently sucking on Sam's tongue before he pulled away, briefly pressing his mouth against Sam's strong jaw before he leant back from Sammy. He pushed at Sam's hips and Sam let out a pitiful whimper as his used muscles pulled at the toy inside of him.

Dean worked the dildo inside Sam, pulling it out in small increments before slowly pressing it back inside his little brother. "You ready for me?" he asked innocently, not stopping his teasing of the fake cock inside Sam when Sam moaned for him to stop.

"_Nngh_," replied Sam incoherently, hands splaying out in front of him as he tried to pull off of the toy. "Jesus, _D-Dean!_ God, you _suck_," he groaned, hips jerking when the CyberSkin cockhead rubbed him just right.

"Want me inside you, Sammy?" asked Dean, pulling the toy fully out of Sam and setting it on the discarded towel. He pressed three of his fingers together and eased them inside Sam before Sam could give him an answer.

Sam keened and collapsed chest-first onto the bed, arms wildly splayed as Dean's fingers played inside. "Oh my _god!_" he gasped, fisting at the sheets as Dean teased his slick hole.

"Worked yourself good with that fake cock, didn't you, baby brother?" asked Dean, evidence of how well the dildo stretched his Sammy slick and loose around his fingers.

"God, god, _god_!" howled Sam, fingers tightening in the bedclothes when Dean fondled his prostate. "Fuck, get in me. _Get in me!"_ he screamed, back bowing when Dean slid home, Dean's hips cradling his ass.

"Up, Sammy," ordered Dean quietly, hands grappling at Sam's chest so he could pull Sam back against him. He maneuvered his legs between Sam's so that Sam was straddled over him and impaled on his cock, his own legs slightly spread between Sam's so he'd have room to work.

"Wanchu to ride me, baby boy," husked Dean, hot breath fanning over the side of Sam's neck.

Sammy shivered at the sensation, nipples pebbling tighter when Dean trailed calloused fingers up his flanks. He let out a shaky breath and groaned when Dean rubbed circles under his arms.

He settled more comfortably over Dean, legs spread enough to accommodate Dean between his hips as he braced his hands back behind him, one palm pressed either side of Dean's chest on the mussed bed dressings.

Dean grunted and leant back, too, so that Sam's back wouldn't be riding along his face as they fucked. He leant up on one elbow, other hand splayed on Sam's hip as he circled his hips, anxiously waiting for Sam to get with the riding.

"Y'okay like this, Sammy?" he asked, briefly leaning up and kissing the middle most knob of Sam's spine before resuming his leaning sprawl.

"Yeah, m'good," replied Sam, voice low and rough in his post-orgasmic state.

Dean massaged Sam's hip and let out a groan when Sam rocked against him, his little brother's hands moving from the mattress and bracing against his muscled abdomen instead. His stomach fluttered beneath Sam's touch, slick slide of Sam's clammy hands against his sweat sheened abdomen the strangest sensation in comparison to the clench of Sam's muscles around his cock.

Sam felt himself hardening again, hot prod of Dean's dick inside of him sending a rush of blood to his half-hard dick, making him lengthen and swell again as his balls pulled tight. He was keenly aware of the weight of Dean's palm on his hip, just the knowledge that Dean was watching the in and out slide of his cock inside his body made him moan, fingers scrabbling along Dean's belly at the thought of how hot his riding his brother made Dean.

He keened, back bowing when Dean admitted just that. Words of how hot he looked riding Dean's cock falling from Dean's pretty lips before he felt the soft press of Dean's lush mouth against his spine.

"Jesus, Sammy. Love watchin' the way your little ass bounces on my cock when you ride me," growled Dean, sex and filth dripping from ever single word he uttered, "Love _riding _me, don't'cha, little brother; like the way I press inside 'ya in all the right ways."

"God, Dean, _fuck yes_. Just like your _cock _in me. Any which way, man. _Love _it. Love _you_."

Dean could tell his baby boy was close; Sammy's blabbering reaching a crescendo just as Sam's orgasm did the same. He curled fingers around Sam's leaking cock, alternating between quick jerks and firm strokes as Sam's muscles clenched and fluttered around him.

"_Uh!_ Stroke my cock, _fuck_ yeah," groaned Sam, hips fucking up into the curl of Dean's fist around him, "_Oh!" _he gasped, Dean's cockhead pressing awesomely against his prostate on every rock and roll of his hips back into his brother.

Dean growled, hitched gasps Sam was making lighting that familiar fire in his belly, boiling in his veins, causing sweat to pour off of him in an obvious sheen. He let himself press fully against the mattress; position much easier for him to have at Sam like he knew they both wanted him to. He let one hand slide to Sam's thigh and kept the other on Sam's cock.

Sam moaned, Dean's change of position causing Dean's dick to ride his prostate on every single thrust of his brother's hips. He rocked harder against Dean, sweat following the bow of his spine as he ground against Dean for all he was worth, showing his big brother how much he loved him and loved being with him through the rolls of his hips.

He readjusted his balance on Dean's abdomen and gave up on his sweaty grip on his brother's belly in favor of the firmness of the mattress; palms pressed either side of Dean's torso once more.

"Fuck, _Sammy_," growled Dean before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth so he wouldn't scream down the house with the pure ecstasy he was feeling, "almost there, baby brother," he gasped, swallowing down the scream that wanted to force its way from his throat.

He groaned, envious, when Sam had no qualms about screaming himself and let one out, hoarse, drawn out sound bursting from his Sammy's swollen lips as Sam's muscles clenched wildly around him. He quickly curled his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, his little brother's balls jerking fruitlessly against his hand as they tried to pump out Sam's release.

"Not," Dean took in a shuddering breath when Sam mewled pleadingly, puppy dog eyes catching his as Sam stared open-mouthed at him, "not until I come, Sammy. Work for it and I'll let you, baby boy."

Sam nodded and choked off another scream, hips practically slamming back against Dean's as he worked over Dean's body with his own. He covered Dean's hand on his thigh with his own and squeezed tight, muscles of his ass mimicking the tight squeeze of his fingers over Dean's.

Dean hissed out a breath, hips jerking up into the slam of Sam's back into his own. He grit his teeth and his eyes clenched shut as he lost the fight to stave off his orgasm and it ripped out of him, just as the shout of Sam's name did, too. His release filling Sam as he uncurled his fingers from Sam's dick and whispered, "Earned it, baby brother. _Come_," and Sam rocked down on his cock one last time and found his climax almost simultaneously, both Winchesters' mouths hanging open as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

After a moment Sam collapsed chest-first against the sweat drenched sheets again with a soft whimper, movement quickly pulling Dean from his sore hole.

Dean let out a soft grunt and arched his back, popping his joints back into place before he flexed the tension out of his stiff legs. He leant up and caught one glance at Sam's come-filled hole and couldn't help himself.

He latched his mouth to Sam's hole and carefully licked his spunk from his baby brother's body, fingers caressing Sam's hips as Sam jerked back against him.

"Fuck, _De_," sighed Sam, stomach jumping when Dean shoved inside with his tongue.

Dean sucked the taste of himself from Sam until all he could taste was the semi-plastic taste of the lubricant Sam had used earlier. He bit at the inside of Sam's right cheek before sucking at the bruise, sure that Sam'd be marked when they woke up in the morning.

Sam flopped bonelessly onto his back and absently patted at his chest, a gesture he knew his brother would take for the offer that it was.

Dean let out a slow breath and gratefully settled in against Sam's side, head pillowed on Sam's pec for only a moment before Sam sucked his taste and Sam's own flavor from his mouth.

"God, Dean, hate it when you do that," chastised Sam half-heartedly, secretly loving the way Dean was so greedy for him all the time.

"Shuddup," murmured Dean through his yawn, "you love it. You love _me_," he finished, looking up at Sam through those long lashes with a smirk.

"Of course I do, jerk," laughed Sam affectionately, carding a hand through Dean's sweat matted hair and shifting to ease the pleasant ache in his ass.

"Love _you_, Sammy," replied Dean, "thanks for this, baby boy."

"Welcome, De. Hope you enjoyed your show."

Dean grinned wickedly against Sam's chest and looked up at Sam one last time before pressing their mouths together and mumbling against Sam's lips as he winked, "Definitely. Can't wait to see what happens next week."


	14. In the 'Cuffs: Sammy's Turn

Chapter Summary: Sam's being difficult so Dean brings out the toys: handcuffs and a special vibrating massager.  
Chapter Warnings: bottom!Sam, mentioned bottom!Dean, rimming, toy!play, bondage, A2M

* * *

"Damnit, Sammy," growled Dean, shifting Sam's wrists between his hands as he straddled Sam's naked back, "would you quit fucking squirming?"

Sam huffed out a breath, "I would if you'd fucking do _something _instead of just _sitting _on me, jerk."

Dean quirked a brow and grinned wickedly as he figured how he could get Sam to do what he wanted. "Oh? Want me to get out the handcuffs do you?"

Sam keened and wriggled harder, face pressed into the mussed sheets as he shook his head no.

"No?" breathed Dean, pressing his knees harder into the mattress as he reached into the side-table drawer full of their special toys. "The way you're _still squirming _says you _do _want to play with them, little brother." He managed to find the two metal pairs of handcuffs and then he pressed his chest to Sam's back.

Sam groaned and wormed his wrists from between Dean's hand and spread his arms wide for his brother, letting Dean know that, really, he was more than willing to be handcuffed to the bed.

Dean shook his head and sighed, "Oh no, baby brother," as he grabbed onto Sam's hips and dragged him to the foot of the bed. "Think I'm gonna bend you over the bed and 'cuff your ankles, Sammy. You want that?"

Sam willingly spread his legs and let out a wanton moan when Dean peeled off his jeans and underwear before positioning his ankles close to the metal feet.

"You sure, Sammy?" asked Dean quietly as he knelt behind Sam and rubbed Sammy's ankles.

Dean knew that Sam could just be playing along for his sake, but he always wanted to make sure that Sam wanted it, too, and that Sam wasn't just doing it because it was what _he _wanted.

"I'mma bend _you _over this bed in a second, De," replied Sam in exasperation.

"I hear you, baby brother," laughed Dean, locking the loops of metal around Sam's ankles and then around the feet of the bed frame.

"Can you stand up?" asked Dean, scooting back so Sam could try to stand.

Sam pressed his palms against the mattress and tried to stand, legs too far apart to comfortably stand up straight, so he face-planted on top of the bed once more. "No," he muttered, face pressed against the sheets.

"Good," growled Dean smacking at Sam's sweet ass, grin pulling at his lips when Sam's body jolted and he let out a small moan.

He sat back and admired the feast presented before him. Sam spread out and willing was always one of his favorite things, but Sam spread out, willing, and vulnerable to all the nasty things he wanted to do to his little brother? He was just glad he hadn't split the crotch of his jeans with how hard his dick was inside his denims.

Dean chewed at his bottom lip as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to Sammy. It wasn't rare that either of them found themselves bound to furniture and getting thoroughly fucked. But this was the first time he had ever 'cuffed Sam's feet. He was sure that there were all kinds of pleasant torture he could put his brother through in his bound position.

He remembered the vibrating massager he'd bought at the Super Wal-Mart the last time Sam had made him buy groceries. At first glance Dean had thought the thing was a vibrator and couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to how many people had bought the thing and were using it for purposes other than intended…

He'd absently put it in the cart and stowed it away in the sock drawer when he got home, sure to keep it from Sam because he knew his baby boy would start asking questions.

But now, he couldn't think of a situation that better called for the massager, sure that with enough lube he could give Sam all sorts of mind blowing pleasure.

Dean cupped Sam's cheeks and rubbed the supple flesh as he kissed just above the swell of Sam's ass, quickly flicking his tongue out and teasing it along the crease.

"Don't you look like a Pretty Princess," he laughed, hands still caressing Sam's butt, nose pressed to the base of Sam's spine as he flittered his tongue over Sam's center, "all spread for me, just _waitin' _to get _fucked_."

"Hell yeah, c'mon, De, _fuck me_."

"Want my tongue, first, baby boy? Want me to eat your ass?"

Sam made a strangled sound and he felt Dean smirk against his asscheek.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, fingers clenching at the sheets when Dean gifted him with a broad swipe of his tongue over his hole. "_Fuck_," he hissed, pushing back into the awesome sensations of Dean's slick muscle against him.

Dean hummed as he pulled back from Sam's behind, tongue slicking over his lips as he enjoyed Sammy's flavor, sweat from their earlier fucking still present between Sam's cheeks. His thoughts caused a twinge in his ass, muscles remembering the feel of Sam's hard thrusts into him when Sammy had at him over their dresser that morning.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he heard Sam's tentative, "Dean?"

"Yeah, baby boy, m'sorry. Just rememberin' this morning."

Sam moaned and shifted his hips against the bed causing Dean to grin, knowing that Sam was remembering their hard fuck, too.

"God, _De_, say shit like that and I'll--" but Sam didn't get a chance to finish as Dean chose that moment to dive back in, his big brother's tongue a point as Dean teased the rim of his hole, moan spilling from his lips as he pressed back against Dean's talented tongue.

Dean flattened his tongue and rubbed it up and down over the furled muscle of Sammy's hole, reveling in the soft pleasured sounds Sam made.

"Fuck, man, love your mouth," groaned Sam, legs quaking when Dean palmed his cheeks and spread them apart, thumbs playing at the edge of his hole as Dean worked to get inside.

Dean pressed a smile to Sam's entrance before he sucked his right thumb into his mouth, slicking up the digit so he could push it inside his baby brother alongside his tongue.

He managed to get his tongue inside without problem, his Sammy always ready for a little seeing to from his tongue.

Sam cried out at the sensation, Dean alternately flattening and widening his tongue inside. He unclenched one hand from the sheets and reached back for his brother, Dean's hand quickly finding his and curling their fingers together next to his hip on the mattress.

He let out a low moan when he felt the pressure of Dean's thumb against his hole, knowing that Dean was going to take his time licking him open, not that he minded in the slightest. He loved how Dean was so greedy for everything he let his big brother have and he would always give Dean everything he had to offer.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand in his as Dean breached his hole with his thumb, the rest of his fingers stroking his buttock as his thumb and tongue stroked along his insides.

Dean grinned when he felt Sam's hips jerk against his face, encouraging the ministrations of his tongue and thumb. He squeezed Sam's hand back and worked his tongue harder, swirling his muscle in small curly-q's as he curled his thumb counter to his tongue.

He pulled his thumb from Sam and retracted his tongue with a soft cry of protest from his little brother. "Got'cha, Sammy. I'll give you s'more. Taste so good, baby boy," he breathed, kissing the dip of Sam's spine after he slicked two fingers with his tongue.

He pressed both saliva-slick fingers into Sam and groaned at the feel of Sam's tight heat clenching around his digits.

"_Jesus!_"

"Dean," he answered, gently nipping at the inside of Sam's asscheek before he leant forward and slicked his tongue around his fingers.

"Jerk," answered Sam, whimpering when Dean curled his fingers _just so_ and pressed against his muscles, fingertips pushing on that spongy bundle causing him to tremble and keen.

"That it, Sammy?" asked Dean, tone teasing as he _knew_ he'd found that spot inside his baby boy just by the sound Sam made when he manipulated Sam's prostate.

Sam groaned and writhed against their bed, hips urging for more attention as he rocked. His cock rutted against the sheets with the most delicious friction as he pressed back into the amazing torture of Dean's tongue.

Dean pulled back from Sam's hole with a small, yet obscene, slurping noise. He pushed a third finger into Sammy as he sucked a bruise into Sam's left cheek.

"Dean, _please_," whined Sam, circling his hips as he tried to escape from the tease of Dean's fingers, "Want _you_."

"Almost, baby brother. Got a little somethin' else for ya'." He spread his fingers inside Sam one last time and then pulled them out with a squelch.

He stood and stretched his legs, knees achy from kneeling behind Sam on the floor for so long, but when he walked to the side of the bed and saw Sammy's fucked-out expression his achy knees were totally worth it.

Dean leant down and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Sam's nose. "Hang tight, Sammy," he whispered, stroking a hand through Sam's hair and then walking to their dresser. He rooted around in the sock drawer for the massager and snatched the lube they'd used earlier from the top of the dresser before he closed the drawer and returned to the side of the bed.

"So," he drawled, setting the tube of lubricant next to Sam's head, "I bought another toy the other day."

Sam butted in before Dean could finish. "What the hell? You went to the sex shop without me? Again!?"

Dean laughed and reached out and stroked Sam's cheek, "Dude, I bought this when you sent me out to buy groceries."

"I told you already, De, I am _not _playing Doctor with you."

Dean cocked a brow and smirked, bringing the massager forward and presenting it to Sam. "Not a thermometer, Sammy. S'a massager."

His smirk grew wicked when he heard Sam's audible swallow and saw the widening of Sam's already blown pupils.

"Dean. No."

Dean nodded and flipped on the massager, bringing it to Sam's neck and letting the vibrations soothe Sam's tension.

"You don't like it and I'll stop, Sammy," he said, moving back behind Sam after he snatched up the slick. He trailed the vibrator over Sam's shoulders, grinning when he saw Sam's muscles slowly relaxing, soft moan making its way from between Sam's lips as he enjoyed the pseudo-massage.

He leant over Sam's back and sucked at the top knob of Sam's spine, cock fitted along the valley of Sammy's ass as he held the massager lightly against Sam's flank. He smiled against the back of Sam's neck when Sam squirmed, tease of the massager tickling against sensitive skin.

"Want me to stop?"

Sam shook his head and breathed, "Keep going."

Dean nodded against Sam's neck and slid down Sam's body, lips pressing chastely against the middle of Sam's back before he settled on his knees again.

He pressed the length of the massager between Sam's cheeks and grinned when Sam groaned and bucked back against it.

"Holy _fuck_," sighed Sam, hole twitching as the vibrations teased his nerves.

"I'mma turn it off for a second, Sammy."

"_No_," whined Sam, reaching back for Dean only to have his brother catch his hand and kiss his knuckles.

"Gotta get it in you and then I'll turn it back on, 'kay?"

Sam shuddered, mind imprinting just how fantastic the vibrations would feel inside him, massager pushed against his prostate as Dean's slightly calloused fingers stroked along his skin.

"Nngh, _hurry_," he moaned, trying to spread his legs further but to no avail as his bound ankles restricted his movement.

"God_damn_, little brother," mumbled Dean, eyes riveted to Sam's stretched hole as he slicked some lube over the furled muscle. He spread a generous amount of slick over the vibrator.

"Take a deep breath," he whispered, pressing the rounded tip of the massager to Sam's opening, other hand caressing Sam's hip as he worked the toy inside his little brother.

Sam keened as Dean slid the toy inside him, harsh exhale escaping when Dean fit the whole thing inside. He shifted and groaned, vibrator angled just right so the vibrations would tease his prostate.

"Want me to turn it on?" asked Dean, rubbing his lips along the top curve of Sam's butt.

"Just…" Sam shifted again and groaned, "gimme a second."

"All the time you need, baby boy."

Sam knew Dean was only teasing when he was being a jerk but he loved how caring his big brother was; always asking if he was okay whenever they tried something new in bed, hell, even during good ol' vanilla sex.

What he loved most was that _he _was the only one that got to see this side of Dean and not just the macho act he put on for everyone else.

"You alright? Still with me Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah. _Do it_."

"Sure?"

"_Yes_," answered Sam, nodding emphatically against the sheets. Before Dean turned the massager on, though, he looked over his shoulder at Dean and said, smile pulling at his lips, "Love you, Dean."

He settled his cheek against the sheets and _felt _Dean's beaming grin as his big brother responded, fingers gently stroking his hips, "Love you, Sammy."

Dean kissed the base of Sam's spine and flipped the switch on the massager, grin pulling at his mouth when Sam's entire body spasmed.

"Holy _fuck_!" screamed Sam, "Oh my _God_! Off, off, off! Shit!"

Dean quickly shut the vibrator off, scrambling onto the bed and stroking Sammy's face. "Fuck, Sam, are you okay? Jesus, shouldn't've used it on you until I tried it. _Damnit_! You're not hurt, are you?"

Sam's breathing was quick as he lazily rolled his eyes up so he could see Dean's face, "M'fuckin ah'some."

Dean frowned, "Jesus, why the hell were you screamin', then? Scared the fuck out of me, man."

"M'sorry. Was just… fuckin' intense, De. Thought I was gon' blow m'load right then."

"Damn. Really?"

"Mhm."

"Wanna go again, then?"

"Yeah, m'ready for it this time."

Dean turned on the massager again, sure that it was on the lowest setting. He couldn't believe how much Sam was enjoying the vibrator, Sam's long body a sinuous writhe across the sheets as the massager buzzed inside him.

He wrapped his fingers around the base as he settled next to Sam on the bed. He started a slow push-pull of the massager in and out of Sam and asked, "Good?"

"S'fuckin' 'mazing," slurred Sam, drunk on pleasure as his brother fucked the vibrator in and out of him.

"Better than my cock in you?"

Sam gave Dean his 'Are you completely stupid' look and answered, "Nothin's better'n your cock n'me. 'Cept maybe your tongue…" he trailed on a moan, legs twitching as the vibrator head buzzed incessantly against that spot.

"Can you come like this, baby boy?"

"God, yes," moaned Sam, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes due to the fucking intense vibrations against his insides.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Sam was quick to agree, muffling his yell as his balls jerked and he found his release, orgasm lighting through his body, stomach clenching, toes curling, legs quivering, and his cock erupting when Dean pressed the entire length of the massager in his body and suckled at his earlobe.

Dean groaned appreciatively as Sam unloaded all over their bed. He loved nothing more than making his baby boy come, a rush of accomplishment and _love _flitting through him every time he could give Sam such amazing pleasure.

His cock was hard and aching between his legs, but he was more focused on Sam's pleasure than his own. He stroked Sam's sweaty back as Sam's body trembled through the last vestiges of his climax.

"Alright?"

"_So_ fuckin' alright, De. _Jesus_."

Dean grinned and smoothed his palm over the base of Sam's spine as he pulled the massager out of Sammy. He winced when Sam gave a hiss of discomfort and he kissed the back of Sam's neck.

"Sorry, baby boy."

"M'good. Just… your turn now."

"Fuck, Sammy, yeah."

"Want it, De. _Please_."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_," he groaned, Dean's fingers pressing into his body again.

"Ready for me, little brother?" asked Dean, stroking Sam's insides as he slicked some lubricant over his dick.

Sam nodded and keened, wriggling his ass back against the tease of Dean's digits as he urged, "_Fuck me_."

Dean let out a breathless laugh and made his way behind Sam, palming Sam's hips as he pushed his way inside his baby brother.

Sam whined; thick heat of Dean's cock so much better than the stiff plastic of the massager inside him. "Fuck _yes_!"

Dean groaned in agreement, slick, tight, warmth of Sam's body feeling like _home_ around his length. "_Damn_."

"Got that right," grit Sam through clenched teeth, hand flailing until he found Dean's on his hip.

He brushed his fingers over the back of Dean's hand before settling it back on the mattress once more, fisting the sheets between his fingers when Dean circled his hips.

"God, De, more, _please_," he pleaded, cock twitching when Dean pulled back despite how hard he came from the stimulation of the massager against his prostate.

"Gettin' hard again for me, Sammy?" asked Dean, eyes catching the jerk of Sam's balls as he pushed back into Sam, fingers twitching over Sam's hips when Sam clenched hotly around him.

"Didn't think I would, but--"

"But I'm just too awesome for you _not _to come again."

Sam laughed and the sound turned into a low moan when Dean's dick slid over his prostate. "Somethin' like that, big brother."

Dean swallowed around his laugh, sure that if he'd actually laughed an embarrassing keen or a fucking _whimper _would've fallen from his lips; he'd let Sam take care of the whimpers and mewls for the both of them.

Speaking of mewls, Sam let out a kittenish mewl when he moved one of his hands to lie flat between his little brother's shoulder blades; position of his hand causing him to lean over Sam allowing him deeper penetration of Sammy.

"Sweet _fuckin' _Christ, Dean!" gasped Sam, doing his best to slam his hips back into every one of Dean's hard thrusts. His attempts were futile, though, as his bound ankles didn't lend to such movements.

He got why Dean decided to play with the 'cuffs, then. Sam was sure the fact that by binding his ankles he was all spread out for Dean and wouldn't be able to move, but he knew that for Dean it was more due to how Dean would be able to give him unconditional pleasure, letting him get fucked the way he liked without having to work for it.

He felt Dean still inside him and he groaned when Dean pressed the length of his torso against his back.

"Dean, what're you--"

Dean leant up on his palms and bit at the side of Sam's neck until Sammy turned toward him. He caught Sam's mouth and sucked at Sammy's lower lip as he started up his thrusts again, slow, deep, piston of his hips angled just right so that he brushed over Sam's prostate on every snap.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" moaned Sam, nipping at the inside of Dean's wrist when his big brother settled his palms either side of his head. "God, _Dean_."

Dean grunted with every roll of his hips into Sam, steady "uh, ah, unh," falling from parted lips along with his exclamations of his baby brother's name.

"Sam, Sam, _Sammy!_ Fuck, yeah, baby boy! You hard for me, little brother? Gon' let me make you come again?"

"Hell yes, De. Gonna give it to you…"

Dean mewled then, cross between a keen and a moan making its way out of his throat as he dropped his forehead to the back of Sam's neck and nuzzled against Sam's thundering pulse.

Sam's cock jerked against the mattress, Dean's mewl such a vulnerable sound that he couldn't help the hot flush of arousal that rushed through his veins.

He didn't know how, but Dean managed to worm a hand between his body and the mattress, massager in hand as his brother curled his fingers around his leaking cock and the vibrator.

"Shit, _De_," whimpered Sam, precome leaking copiously from his cock when Dean thumbed the switch.

Dean straightened and placed his hand back on Sam's hip, fingers a blunt pressure against the thin skin of Sammy's hip as he quickened his thrusts, keeping time with the steady jerk of Sam's dick and the massager.

"_Mmm. _Gonna come, big brother…" groaned Sam, working his hips as best as he could back against Dean's.

"Do it, Sammy. Want you to come for me. That's it, baby boy. Give it to me…"

Sam's breath hitched and his body jerked back against his brother's, gasping loudly when his second orgasm lit through him, cock spilling over Dean's fingers and the massager.

"Yeah, little brother. _Fuck_."

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, dick twitching when Dean gently circled the head of his cock with his thumb, collecting his spunk from the crown.

He shot a glance back at his brother and muffled his groan against the mattress when Dean licked his release from his fingers.

"Fuckin' _killin' _me, De," laughed Sam breathlessly, stomach clenching when Dean leant over him and caught his mouth, tongue rubbing against his own, sharing the taste of himself with Dean.

Dean laughed, too, but gasped out a breath when he pulled out of Sammy.

"Dean, what--you didn't--"

Dean smirked and stroked his cock, once, then again, before he climbed on the bed. "Was thinkin'--" and he cocked his head toward Sam's mouth when he caught Sam's gaze.

Sam grinned wickedly and licked his lips up at his brother when Dean knelt in front of him. "And you think _I'm _kinky."

"You don't have to I just though--" But Sam silenced him when he leant up and flicked his tongue over the head of his dick.

"Not like I never kissed you after you licked my ass, Dean. This can't be any different."

"No, s'pose not," he groaned in response, Sam's long fingers curling around the base of his cock as Sammy took him into his mouth, agile tongue working along his length as Sam fisted him counter to his mouth.

"Fuckin' _hell_, baby boy."

"S'fuckin' hot, De," breathed Sam, blowing cool air over the tip of Dean's cock after he caught his breath.

"God _yes_," he hissed, fingers carding through Sam's hair when he felt Sam's mouth go pliant around him.

"Jesus, Sammy…" groaned Dean, rubbing at Sam's scalp as he fucked Sam's mouth, Sam's tongue rubbing all along the underside on every pushpull_thrust_ of his hips.

He thumbed the corner of his little brother's mouth as he clenched his fingers in Sam's hair, feel and sight of his dick slip sliding between Sam's lips too much for him to handle after making his Sammy come.

"There, baby boy, fuckin' _there_," he gasped out, soft grunt spilling from his mouth as he came, fingers petting at Sam's head as Sam swallowed every drop he gave.

He groaned and leant forward, forehead resting on the crown of Sam's head as he rubbed at Sam's shoulder blades.

"God, _Sammy_."

Sam grinned and leant up just enough so he could kiss Dean's collarbone. "Good?"

"Always, little brother."

"Awesome," he laughed. He let Dean relax for another second before he jingled the handcuffs on his ankles. "Mind unlocking me, now?"

"Shit, man, sorry," apologized Dean, snatching the key from the drawer and unclasping the restraints from Sam's ankles, not bothering to unlatch them from the feet of the bed.

He quickly pulled Sam into his lap when he settled on the bed, cupping Sam's cheek with one hand and licking at that pout as he rubbed gentle fingers over Sam's slightly raw ankle.

"Your feet okay?" he asked once he'd pulled away from Sam's mouth, lips pressed to the top of Sam's head as he rubbed at Sam's other reddened ankle.

"M'okay," answered Sam, smiling when Dean bent his leg and kissed at his ankle.

"Was it all that you hoped it would be?"

"Fuck yeah, Sammy," he said with a huge grin; capturing Sam's mouth and slicking his tongue against his little brother's, "everything and more."


	15. Number One Seller

Chapter Summary: After having seen a sexy video, Sam and Dean make a new purchase.  
Chapter Warnings: toy!play, come swapping

* * *

"I dunno _why _you want to get this, Dean," sighed Sam in exasperation setting the Fleshlight box back on the shelving unit.

"I showed you that one video, didn't I? _You _thought it was fucking hot, too."

"Yeah, but I don't see the need to use _that_ when you've got _this_," and he wrapped Dean's arms around his waist and settled Dean's palms on his ass, "right here."

"Wanchu to use it with me," murmured Dean against his little brother's neck, nuzzling beneath Sam's ear.

Sam was all for a little cock-to-cock action but he couldn't see _why _Dean wanted them to use the toy to do it. He shook his head and lifted the box up again, "Dude, it's only four inches across."

"So?" questioned Dean with a slight shrug, snatching the box from Sammy and checking out the measurements.

Sam rolled his eyes and leant in next to Dean's ear and breathed, "My cock alone is three, De."

Dean smirked, "Yeah, Sam, I know."

Sam huffed out a breath and said, "I mean we're both not going to fit in it, man."

Dean laughed and tucked the Ice Stealth Fleshlight under his arm and dragged Sam to the cash register. "Excuse me?"

The young man at the register eyed the Winchesters and cocked a brow. "Find everything okay?"

"Yeah, about that, my bro--" Dean grunted when Sam elbowed him in the ribs and pointedly raised his eyebrows. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, my _boyfriend_," and he rolled his eyes after he said boyfriend, "doesn't think we could both use this at the same time. Do _you _think we could?"

The young man, Steven, jutted out his lips and cocked his head to the side, "Well, that depends."

"Depends on what?" asked Dean, leaning over the counter.

"How big the both of you are, obviously," answered Steven, looking at Dean like he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Dean rolled his eyes and replied, "Nine long, three across. Eight and a half, three across."

The young man's eyes widened and his face reddened, faking a cough before he said appreciatively, "Damn."

"Yeah, I know _huge_, right? But I just wanna know if we'll both be able to use it."

"Should. I know the measurements on the box seem kinda small, but you two big boys should be able to fit, no problem."

Sam laughed when Dean's face flushed and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I guess we'll take it, then," he laughed again, plucking the box out from under Dean's arm and letting Steven scan it.

He handed over some cash and Steven happily took it and tucked it inside the register, giving Sam change and the black bag with the toy.

"You fellas have fun, now."

Sam hooked his arm with Dean's and smiled at Steven and offered their thanks. He dragged Dean out of the store and shoved his big brother in the passenger's seat and took the driver's seat, quickly peeling out onto the main road and they were on their way back home.

Dean grabbed the bag from the foot well and pulled the box out of it, sliding his finger under the cardboard tabs and pulling the toy from its case. He rubbed his thumb over the simple slit in the smooth rounded 'lens' of the Fleshlight and pushed his digit inside. "Goddamn," he commented, pulling his thumb out and pressing two of his fingers into the toy, "s'pretty tight in here."

Sam glanced at his brother and jerked the wheel, gasp falling from his lips when he saw Dean fingering the hole of the Fleshlight. "Jesus fuck, Dean!"

Dean cocked a brow at his little brother and lowered the Fleshlight to his lap, fingers still lodged in the flesh-like canal. "S'matter you? You're gonna fuck up my Baby."

"You're fuckin' sittin' there fondling that toy like it's my asshole and you expect me to manage the car?" asked Sam, voice high as he saw Dean pull his fingers from the toy with a small 'pop'.

Dean grinned wickedly and sucked his fingers into his mouth, shoving them in the toy after giving Sam a very lewd wink.

Sam growled and shifted in the driver's seat, palm settling on his groin as he adjusted his hard cock in its denim prison. "You are such a _jerk_ you know that?"

"Aw, why is that, baby brother? Watchin' me finger-fuck this toy making you all hot and bothered? You hard in your jeans for me, Sammy?"

"So fucked when we get home," groaned Sam, rubbing his palm against the bulge in his pants as he steadied the wheel with the other hand.

"M'countin' on it," laughed Dean, pulling his fingers out from the toy and resting his hand on top of Sam's and squeezing.

"_God_," gasped Sam, throwing Dean's hand from his lap, "you're lucky we're home already."

"Pretty sure _you're _the lucky one," laughed Dean, crawling across the seat and briefly straddling Sam's lap and grinding against his baby brother before he pressed his mouth to Sam's and then scrambled out the door.

Sam swore softly and grabbed the toy and its box and then shoved them in the black bag before he followed Dean into the house. He trailed after the path of Dean's clothes and into their bedroom, finding his big brother naked and kneeling in the middle of the bed, legs spread and hand pumping lazily at his length.

He let out a growl and whipped the toy out of the bag, leaving the black plastic on the floor and jumping his Dean, falling between Dean's legs, denim-clad crotch grinding against Dean's hips as he fucked his tongue into Dean's mouth.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy," groaned Dean around Sam's tongue, his own slick muscle rubbing brutally against Sam's, more of a show of ownership than a kiss.

"Liked fuckin' teasing me, didn't you?"

"Just givin' like you do, baby boy. Now you know how I feel _all the damn time_," he moaned in response, hands flying to Sam's t-shirt and pulling the worn cotton over his little brother's head and then chucking it on the floor. He leant up and attacked Sam's collarbone, groaning his thanks when Sam arched his neck back, offering up more sweat-salty golden skin.

"Jesus, De," gasped Sam, humping against Dean when Dean sucked at his Adam's apple, tongue laving the bump and scraping his teeth over the cartilage. He kicked his shoes off and knelt between Dean's legs, fingers fumbling with the button-fly when Dean sat up in front of him and tried sliding his hands beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Hold on," he laughed, grabbing at Dean's hands and settling them on his belly as he shimmied out of his jeans, legs flailing as he got his pants and underwear off. They pooled on the floor and he leant back over Dean, catching Dean's mouth, gasping against one another's lips as their tongues flicked against each other.

He reached between their abdomens and curled his fingers around Dean's cock, stroking his brother's length, once, then again, eliciting a low moan from Dean before he pressed against Dean's cock with his own and fisted both of their dicks.

"No, S'my," growled Dean, thumping his head back against the mattress when Sam squeezed both of their cockheads, groan pulled from deep in his chest when he felt the trickle of Sam's precome over his cock.

"Want me to use it, big brother?" he breathed against Dean's chest, forehead pressed to Dean's collarbone as he watched the slide of their dicks in his fist.

"God yeah, baby boy. Wanna watch us…"

Sam nodded and pulled off of Dean with a groan of protest from his brother. "Gonna get lube, De, then I'll fuck your cock."

Dean groaned out a series of small laughs. "Fuck, _Sammy_…"

"Like that? My cock's gonna feel awesome, rubbing against yours all up in that tight toy, big brother; both of us coming inside."

"Hell _yes_."

Sam grinned when he grasped the cinnamon vanilla lubricant, sure that Dean would appreciate the use of a flavor they hadn't used in quite some time.

Dean groaned, back arching as he slowly stripped his cock, eyes flicking from the Fleshlight in Sam's left hand to the tube of lubricant in the other. "Get your ass over here, Sasquatch."

Sam shot a smirk at Dean and clambered onto the bed, his brother sitting up and catching his hands in his own as Dean latched onto his mouth, tongue swiping over the seam of his lips and plundering his mouth. He gave as hard as he got, tongue rubbing along Dean's, slicking his tongue across the roof of Dean's mouth and the backs of his teeth as Dean pulled the toy and the slick from his hands.

Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth and pressed his forehead to Sam's chin, squirting a stream of lube into the Fleshlight before slicking his and Sam's dicks. He wrapped his fingers around both of their erections, spots under their cockheads rubbing deliciously causing groans to burst from the both of them.

He pumped their dicks, coating them both with the flavored lubricant.

Sam caught Dean's eye, then, and gestured at his brother with the toy. "Want me to…"

Dean nodded fervently and his breath hitched when he scooted closer to Sam, practically spread out over Sam's lap they were so close. He groaned when Sam wrapped his fingers over his own and pressed their cocks closer, lowering the Fleshlight over their dicks.

"_Fuck_ s'tight," hissed Sam, chin lolling to his chest as he hissed out a breath, tight squeeze of Dean's cock against his and the flesh-like canal of the toy almost too much.

"Just," Dean groaned, clenching his teeth when Sam slid the toy further down their lengths, "keep goin'. _Fuck_."

"Oh. My. _God_," keened Sam as he looked down at the both of their cocks encased in the clear Ice Fleshlight. He could _see _the pre-ejaculate oozing from them, slicking the inside of the toy as their cockheads pressed against the bottom.

"Jesus, that's hot," groaned Dean, pressing his forehead to Sam's collarbone as he looked down at their laps, the feel and _sight _of Sam against him making his cock throb.

"So tight, so tight, so fuckin' _tight_," growled Sam, panting against Dean's neck when he nuzzled Dean's jaw.

"Alright? Doesn't hurt, does it? Don't wanchu to hurt, Sammy," breathed Dean, cupping Sam's cheek and thumbing the corner of his baby brother's mouth before planting a chaste kiss to the same spot.

"No, s'just," Sam whimpered when Dean covered his hand and pulled the toy up, suction so intense he let out a sharp cry, "_tight_."

"God yes," agreed Dean, petting Sam's head when Sam pressed the side of his face to his neck. Sam scooted closer to him and he moaned, his little brother's balls rubbing against his own as they rolled their hips against one another.

He pressed the toy back down, a collective groan falling from both of their parted lips. He started a slow pull-press rhythm of the toy along their cocks, the rub of Sam against him enhanced by the tightness of the Fleshlight around the both of them.

"Oh _Christ_," groaned Sam, hand curving around Dean's neck as he choked out a gasp, thumb pressed to Dean's throbbing pulse point.

"_Mm_," hummed Dean, "like it, baby boy?"

"Shut up and _move it_, Dean."

He smiled against the top of Sam's head and pressed his cheek to Sam's temple as he settled one hand on Sam's hip, other hand continuing with the slow slide of the Fleshlight along their cocks.

"Holy _shit_, big brother," gasped Sam, arms wrapping around Dean's neck as he crowded closer to Dean.

He could feel the pulse of Dean's cock against his own and just the thought that they were so close to one another that he could feel Dean's _life _pulsing through his dick as they thrust against one another was amazing. The immense intimateness of being cock to cock, wrapped up in one another caused his chest to expand, love for his brother taking over as his body heated with his arousal, stomach tightening with his oncoming climax.

"God, Dean, can fuckin' _feel _you, throbbing right there with me, s'fuckin' awesome."

"Yeah, Sam, _yeah_, me, too. S'intense."

"Fuck, man, faster, _please_," keened Sam, rocking his hips faster against his Dean's, urging his big brother to jerk them both faster.

Dean acquiesced, jerking the toy along their cocks quicker, watching the in-and-out slide of them through the clear Fleshlight case, amazed at how full the toy looked with both of their cocks pressed inside.

His baby boy started making all sorts of noise, then, rutting against him as he blasphemed and cursed, groaning words of encouragement and his name.

"_Ah!_ Fuck, yeah, Dean. _Jesus! _L-love your _cock_."

Dean pressed his smirk to Sam's cheek, pumping the toy counter to his and Sam's thrusts against one another. "You close, Sammy?" he asked, his own balls pulling taut as his toes curled and his body heated, blush flushing all over his body, cock hard and dripping against Sam's and the insides of the Fleshlight.

Sam nodded against Dean's neck, soft mouth brushing over the sensitive skin of Dean's neck. "Hell yes, De. So goddamn _close_, just want--"

"Want my fingers, don't you, Sammy? Want me to rub that spot inside you while you fuck my cock?"

"_Please_… want it."

Dean tilted Sam's face up and covered his little brother's mouth with his own, slicking up his fingers as he let Sam play in his mouth. He pressed his two lubed digits against Sam's hole, Sam eagerly pressing back against the pressure, his fingers easily slipping inside his baby boy.

He caught Sam's mouth again and curled his fingers, tips pressing against his muscles and nudging that spot, Sam's asshole clenching wildly around his fingers as he caressed Sammy's prostate

"God, _Dean!_" he yelled, body spasming around Dean's digits, cock twitching against Dean's inside the Fleshlight.

"C'mon, Sammy. Wanna feel you come all over my cock."

Sammy whimpered again and clutched desperately at Dean as his hips shot up, cock emptying into the tightness of the Fleshlight, spunk spilling out and coating his brother's dick and the Fleshlight sleeve. He felt Dean's low moan rumble against his body and then the hot burst of Dean's release, soft exhaled '_Sammy_' making its way to his ears as Dean reached completion.

Dean relaxed against Sam, then, Fleshlight still tight around their softening cocks as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, palms running over the sweaty dip of Sam's spine as they breathed together. He smiled when Sam placed kisses all along his clavicle, murmuring words of his love and affection and how much of a genius he was for picking the new toy.

He murmured his agreement and sucked a bruise into Sam's shoulder before he sat back, hand curling around the Fleshlight and gently tugging it off of them. He pet Sam's thigh as he removed the toy, groan of slight pain falling from his baby boy's mouth when the toy slipped off their dicks, string of come connecting their cockheads and the Fleshlight.

"_Fuck_," hissed Sam, eyes watching as the ribbon of jism split and splattered along Dean's length.

Dean laughed and peered into the Fleshlight, "Damn, fuckin' messy in there."

He pulled the masturbation sleeve out of the case and his eyes widened at the sheer amount of spunk that was trapped in the canal. He squeezed his fingers over the sleeve, come drizzling out and splattering Sammy's abdomen.

"Jesus," he breathed, eyes taking in the slickness on Sam's belly. He set the sleeve back in the case and pushed Sam onto his back, tongue lapping up their combined release on Sam's tummy.

"Oh my god, Dean, sucha slut," groaned Sam, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Dean suck up their release from his stomach.

Once he got Sam clean he smirked around his mouthful and cocked a brow, crawling up Sam's body and pressing his mouth to Sam's, moaning when Sam opened wide.

He pushed their cooling spunk into Sam's mouth, groaning when Sam swallowed and pushed back, swapping their come between them. Dean licked the last dribble off of Sammy's chin and moaned against his brother's lips, glad that Sam hadn't been weirded out.

"Fuckin' liked that, didn't you," he laughed, nibbling at Sam's lip as Sam stroked his shoulder blade.

Sam shrugged a shoulder and tilted his head to the side, catching Dean's eyes as he said, "You taste good."

"Yeah? M'thinkin' both of us tastes even better."

Sam grinned and framed Dean's face, catching his Dean's mouth and rubbing his tongue along those pretty, plump, come-sticky lips.

"Think you're pretty damn right about that," he laughed, sucking on Dean's lower lip before pushing at Dean and snatching up the Fleshlight. "Should probably clean this up," he said, scrunching his nose at the bits of drying jism at the bottom of the Fleshlight and on the inside of the sleeve.

Dean nodded and climbed off the bed, picking up the box and plucking out the care directions. "Says to use warm water or corn starch."

"Guess we can use warm water then dry it and work with the starch."

Again, Dean nodded. "I'll help."

After they carefully cleaned their new toy Sam put it in their special drawer and climbed into bed with his big brother, curling up with Dean underneath the blankets for a post-orgasm nap.

"I've gotta say, man."

Dean hummed against the top of Sam's head and asked, "Hm? What? That I am completely and utterly awesome for our choice of purchase?"

"Well, obviously you are," he laughed, "but that's not what I was gonna say."

"Just spit it out so we can make with the nap, Sammy," laughed Dean, kissing Sam's forehead when Sam turned into his chest.

He grinned up at Dean before he pressed his cheek against Dean's chest and said, "I can _definitely_ see why the Fleshlight's a number one seller."


	16. A Slow Vibration

Chapter Summary: Sam and Dean play with a new toy.  
Chapter Warnings: toy!play, bottom!Dean, A2M, fellatio, a bit of come swapping

A/N: This was written with darkgirl3's request of seeing Sammy in a remote controlled cock ring in mind ;

* * *

"_When_ did you buy this, Dean?" asked Sam, hands rubbing up and down Dean's thighs as Dean worked the vibrating cock ring down his length, securing the other ringed bit around Sam's sac, Scorpion Stinger settled against the crease of Sam's ass.

"Last time we went for lube, baby boy," answered Dean, twisting the ring around the base of Sam's dick, making sure it was secure around Sam's erection.

"You forgot your wallet," agreed Sam, mind flicking back to how long it took Dean to retrieve his 'forgotten wallet' from the cashier counter.

"Mhm," answered Dean, reaching into their drawer of toys and pulling out the first tube of lubricant he wrapped his fingers around, "Blue raspberry, Sam, really?"

Sam groaned when Dean popped the top and slicked some over his leaking cock, hard and curled toward his belly in the restricting ring. He gasped when Dean spread the chilly gel over the head of his cock, thumb swiping teasing circles around the swollen crown. "_Dean_…" he hissed, hips rolling when Dean leant over his groin and licked up the flavored lubricant off the head of his cock.

"Tastes pretty good, baby brother," he groaned, crawling up Sam's body and pressing his sticky lips to Sam's, tongue teasing out over Sam's lips before plunging into that pretty mouth.

He grinned when he felt Sam's cock twitch between their bellies, cock restraint pulling Sam's balls taut between Sam's thighs.

"De… _c'mon_, man, you're gonna _kill_ me before I fuck you," moaned Sammy, arching against Dean and tilting his head back when Dean sucked at his pulse.

"Okay, Sam," agreed Dean, nibbling at Sam's neck before he said, "get on your belly."

Sam frowned, "But I thou--"

"Gotta get this in you," he answered, reaching beneath Sam and jerking his fist along the 'stinger' probe that rest between Sam's asscheeks.

Sam shivered as Dean let go of the anal probe and the toy gently smacked between his cheeks. He nodded up at Dean and shifted between Dean's thighs and got on his belly, ass raised in the air so that Dean could get at his hole.

Dean grinned and smoothed his hand over Sam's right buttock, fingers dipping beneath the probe and teasing down Sam's crack. He pressed his fingertip against Sam's asshole, digit repeatedly rubbing up and down over the puckered flesh until Sam let out a whimper and pressed back against him.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, spreading his legs further and exposing his clenching hole, "you gonna put it in me or what?"

"Oh, I'm gonna put it in you, alright," mumbled Dean, popping open the blue raspberry lubricant again and dripping some down the crease of Sam's ass and then coating two of his fingers with the thick gel.

He held onto the probe with his left hand while he teased the length of his fingers across Sam's hole, rough calluses catching on Sam's sensitive flesh and wringing delicious little shudders from his baby brother.

Dean teased Sam's hole with the tips of his fingers, alternating pressure and rubbing the furl of muscle. He grinned when Sam pressed back against the touch of his fingers and groaned when Sam thrust his hips back, fingers sinking into Sam's tight, slick heat.

"Shit, Sammy, so _hot_," he hissed, wriggling his fingers and curling them when they sank all the way into Sam's hot body.

Sam keened and arched back into the press of Dean's digits. "_Dean_, Jesus!" he gasped, Dean's fingers pressing against his prostate, muscles fluttering around his brother's fingers as he shuddered with pleasure.

Dean grinned and tugged at the controller, flipping the vibration to the lowest setting and laughing when the probe gently smacked against Sam's cheek and the vibrating egg buzzed beneath Sam's balls and over his perineum.

"Fucking _Christ!_" yelled Sam, back bowing as he fisted the sheets, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and burying his face in the blankets as the vibrations overwhelmed him. Dean continually stroked that spot inside, too, further stretching him as he pushed a third finger into his body.

"God, Sam, you ready for the stinger?" asked Dean, rolling his eyes at the stupid name for the cock ring.

"_Please_, _please, De, _oh _fuck_, please!" he moaned, rocking his hips back against Dean's hand while Dean slicked up the probe.

Dean smirked and spread Sam's cheeks with one palm, shutting off the vibrations before using the other hand to ease the stinger into Sammy's stretched hole. He groaned when the entire length of it slipped into his baby boy. "Fuckin'-A, little brother," he breathed, flicking on the second lowest setting and full on beaming when Sam's body jerked from the sensations.

"Oh, _God_!" screamed Sam, rutting against the mattress beneath him, cock hard and aching in the cock ring, swollen head smearing precome into the sheets and blankets. His balls already felt like they were going to explode, growing full and taut as the anal probe gently beat inside him and the vibrating egg stimulated his balls and perineum.

"Jesus, Sammy, always sucha screamer. I _love _it," said Dean with a smirk, turning Sam over onto his back and stroking Sam's angry looking cock. He moved the wire and controller so they wouldn't tangle around Sam's legs and settled the remote close enough to access. He squirted a glob of flavored lubricant on his hand and resumed his strokes on Sam, flipping the vibrations back to their lowest setting. He knew how sensitive Sam was to vibration stimulation and he knew that Sam was probably ready to come any second.

"How you doing, baby brother?" he asked quietly, thumbing the head of Sam's cock before squeezing Sam's length and jerking again and again.

"Fuckin' _do it_, Dean…" groaned Sam, not even sure himself what he was asking of Dean.

"Do what, Sammy? M'strokin' your dick and you've got that toy all tucked up nice and tight inside your hole. What more could you want, little brother?"

"_God_, Dean, want inside you…"

"Oh? That what you want?" asked Dean, taking one of Sam's hands and pressing it against his muscled buttock, Sam's long fingers teasing at his crack.

"Hell _yes_," sighed Sam, sitting up as best he could with all the pleasure seeping into his body from both front and back. He managed to squirt some lubricant on his fingers and slick them over Dean's hole as Dean scooted his way over his hips, his hard cock pressing up and between his big brother's asscheeks.

"C'mon, baby boy, fuck me with those fingers," growled Dean, grabbing at Sam's clean hand and sucking at his little brother's fingers, moaning around Sam's thick digits as Sam pushed his fingers into his hole. "Fuck, yes, _Sammy_," he groaned, circling his hips and sinking on Sam's fingers up to the knuckle.

"Fuck, De, so _tight_ and _hot_," groaned Sam, curling his fingers inside his big brother's body and caressing Dean's prostate with his fingertips, fingers brushing against that spot on every stroke of his fingers inside Dean's ass.

"_Christ_, Sam, _yeah_, feels fuckin' good, baby boy," moaned Dean, fucking himself on Sam's fingers, cock rubbing against Sam's neglected prick and creating the most awesome friction. He turned up the setting of the toy's vibration and groaned when he could feel the vibrations through Sam's cock against his own.

"Oh my _god_," keened Sam, arching into his brother when the buzzing sensation beneath his balls increased, probe in his ass rotating faster. "Fuckin' _hell_, big brother."

"Do it, Sammy, one more. One more then I'll fuck you, little brother," groaned Dean, hissing when Sam sank another finger into his body, not even pausing before all three of Sam's thick fingers were fondling his prostate, rubbing insanely over that spot, sending jolts of electricity up the length of his spine, cock leaking against Sam's between their bodies.

"Fuck, _Dean_, you ready? Want inside, man…" groaned Sam, spreading his fingers inside of Dean, corner of his mouth twitching in a lazy semblance of a grin when Dean shuddered on top of him.

"Jesus, Sam, _yes_," growled Dean, voice already rough and broken sounding from all the pleasure Sam was giving him.

He sat up off of his brother's fingers and groaned when they slipped from his body, ass feeling empty without the fullness of Sam's fingers inside. "C'mon, baby boy, gonna ride you 'till you _scream_," he growled, curling his fingers around Sam's cock and rocking down against Sam until he had Sam inside. He braced his hands on Sam's sweat-slick chest as he rolled his hips, low moans falling from his lips as Sam pressed inside him to the hilt.

"Fuck, so fuckin' _huge_, Sammy, goddamn," grit Dean, gasping when Sam thrust up into him and Sam's dick pressed against that spot inside.

"What, you forget or something," laughed Sam, palms fitting over Dean's hips as Dean swiveled his hips in circles on his lap.

"Hey, man, been a while since you've been inside me…"

Again, Sammy laughed, "Pretty sure I like you in me better." He tossed his head back when Dean deliberately clenched his muscles around his dick, "Though this is fuckin' amazing, too."

Dean grinned and leant down over Sam and slicked his tongue over Sam's pouty mouth, nibbling at his little brother's lower lip before plunging inside that hot, wet cavern. He laved his tongue over Sam's palate, against the velvety insides of Sam's cheeks and then _finally _he rubbed his tongue against his baby boy's. He smirked when Sam groaned into his mouth, Sam's hands squeezing at his hips as their tongues battled.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, hips rolling up into his brother's hot body, "move, _please_."

"Yeah, Sammy, okay," agreed Dean, moving his hands from Sam's chest and bracing them behind himself on Sam's thighs, legs working as he lifted and pressed his hips on Sam's cock, muscles working the hot, thick length of Sam inside him.

Sam groaned at the sight his brother made, body bowed atop him, chest glistening with a sheen of sweat, little nipples hard and just begging to be licked, Dean's neck exposed for his hungry mouth.

"Fuckin' Jesus, De," he keened, sitting up and licking up the length of Dean's neck, latching his mouth to the mound of cartilage of Dean's Adam's apple. He sucked at the spot, grinning around Dean's flesh when his brother moaned so prettily for him.

"Shit, _Sam_," groaned Dean, hands bracing on Sam's hips as he tucked his face against the side of Sam's neck. He turned up the vibration setting to medium and smirked when Sam's body jerked against him, sensations so intense that Sam _screamed _again, so loud he thought the cops would be banging on their door any minute.

He groaned his thoughts, "Somebody's gonna call the cops with all this screamin' you're doin', little brother." He rocked his hips harder against Sam's, vibrations transferring from Sam's balls to Sam's cock and into his own body, sensations teasing inside his hole.

"Don't. Fuckin'. _Care_," keened Sam, fingers tightening over Dean's hips, helping his big brother ride his cock, lifting and settling Dean on his lap.

Dean pushed at Sam's shoulder and he smirked when Sam fell to his back, moaning when Sam's grip on his hips pulled him along as well, Sam's cockhead riding his prostate as Sam slipped partway out of his body. "Fuckin' hell, Sammy," he husked, settling his hands on Sam's abdomen as he pressed back down on Sammy, filling his body with Sam once more.

He rocked against his brother; hips rolling along Sam's length, letting his muscles clench and flutter as he collapsed forward against Sam's chest. He framed Sammy's face and kissed the tip of Sam's nose, his chin, and then he pressed his mouth to Sam's.

Sam moaned into his big brother's mouth, shuddering when Dean flipped the vibrations higher, sensations beneath his balls growing more intense, rhythm of the toy in his ass growing quicker. He felt the scream building in his throat, face flushing with the amount of bliss pulsing through his veins. He tried keeping the yell inside, failing fantastically, though, when Dean nibbled at his pulse point and it exploded out of him.

"_Fuck!_" he screamed, back bowing as the pleasure fired through him, balls jerking valiantly in their restraint, cock twitching in a vain attempt to empty. He swore loudly again, sob breaking from his throat when he felt Dean muttering soothing words against his neck, sensations of release coursing through his body without any true orgasm.

"God, _Dean_," he whimpered, spasms racking his body when Dean swallowed down his small cries with his lush mouth and tongue.

"S'okay, Sammy," breathed Dean, stroking Sam's hair as he stilled on Sam's lap, caressing his little brother's face, neck and chest as Sam came down from the intensity of his pleasure. He loved the way Sam was so responsive to everything he gave his baby brother.

"Alright?" he asked once Sam had stopped shuddering, Sam's cock jerking inside him when he clenched his muscles, Sam still hot and so damned _hard_ inside him.

"_Dean_, gonna _kill_ me with all this, man," gasped Sam, chest hitching as he tried to suck some air into his lungs.

"Hope not, little brother, still got more for you," he answered with a wicked smirk, bracing his hands on Sam's abdomen again and resuming the bounce of his hips, cock smacking wet and heavy against his belly with every lift of his hips.

"God, _De_," whined Sam, cock twitching in the tight heat of Dean's hole. The pleasure of Dean's body combined with the probe inside him and the vibrations of the egg beneath his sac had him whimpering uncontrollably.

"Sammy. _Sam_. Fist my cock, little brother, c'mon, _please_," begged Dean, head dipping forward, chin tucked against his chest as he continued the rocking of his hips, cock hard and _aching _against his belly.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, squirting some lubricant into his palm before wrapping his huge fist around Dean's cock, letting the motions of Dean's hips do the work for him. His mind was still mush from the previous pleasure Dean gifted him with, unable to take any action and do any sort of stroking.

"_Fuck_," hissed Dean, hips thrusting harder against Sam's, Sam's cockhead rubbing over his prostate with every motion of his hips. He growled when Sam thumbed the head of his cock and then followed the throbbing vein on the underside.

"God, _Sam_, gonna fuckin' _come_, baby boy," he groaned, motions growing frantic as he felt the heat pooling in his belly, cock leaking copiously as he approached orgasm.

"Do it, De, wanna feel it all over m'belly," answered Sam, quickening his strokes along Dean's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, _Sammy_," growled Dean, back bowing as his orgasm shot through him, cock spurting and emptying, dripping creamy thickness over Sam's fingers and onto his little brother's belly.

"God_damn_, De, _yeah_," breathed Sam, enamored with the way Dean's body shivered through his climax.

Dean let out a sharp breath and let himself come down for a second before he climbed off of Sam, turning off the vibrations and releasing Sam's dick from the cock and ball restraints, stinger still lodged in Sam's body.

"_Dean_," whimpered Sam, flow of blood in his cock returning and his hips jolted with the rush.

Dean silenced his little brother when he took Sam's cock between his plump lips, flavor of blue raspberry and the distinct taste of _himself_ overwhelming his taste buds. He groaned around Sam's girth, hand stroking the base as he worked over Sam's dick with his mouth.

"Fuck, Dean! _Dean_," cried Sam, pleasure building again.

Dean grinned wickedly and flipped the switch on to the highest vibration setting, almost choking on Sam's cock when Sam's body shot off of the bed, orgasm lighting Sam's body.

"Dean!" screamed Sam, entire body alight with sensations, vibrations so intense his vision whited out and he let loose another scream, cock jerking violently in Dean's mouth, shot after shot of spunk spilling out of him and down his big brother's throat, small cries falling from his lips as Dean teased his sensitive cockhead with his tongue.

Dean smiled proudly and let Sam's cock flop out of his mouth, sliding his lips over Sam's sac and taking Sam's balls into his mouth, laughing when Sam's cock gave one last jerk and a spurt of jism smeared across his cheek.

He pet Sam's hip as Sam shuddered through the aftereffects of such a powerful release. He turned off the cock ring and let Sam come down before he gently worked the probe out of Sam's body.

"_Dean_," whimpered Sam, body twitching when his big brother slid the probe out of his slick hole.

"S'okay, Sammy," whispered Dean, setting the cock ring on the side table before he leant over Sam.

Sam peeled his half-lidded eyes open and his eyes zeroed in on the spot of jizz on his big brother's cheek. He groaned and curled a hand around the back of Dean's neck, rough, agile tongue poking out and licking his come from his brother's face.

"Jesus, Sam," husked Dean, catching the rope of spunk on Sam's tongue with his own, sucking Sam's flavor from his little brother's mouth.

Sam groaned; taste of blue raspberry, himself, and fuckin' _Dean_ on his tongue. He licked their tastes from Dean's mouth before moaning in content, spreading his legs wider so Dean could settle between them and lay on top of him. He curled his arms around his big brother, one hand cupping the back of Dean's skull and the other stroking along the length of Dean's spine.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Sammy," laughed Dean into the side of Dean's neck, nuzzling the underside of Sam's jaw and kissing the lobe of Sam's ear.

Sam snorted, "No, but it definitely felt like I would. That was seriously fuckin' _incredible_."

"Mm, made you come _so_ hard," hummed Dean, smirk evident in his big brother's voice even though he couldn't see Dean's face.

"Think you came pretty hard, too," he breathed, arching against his brother, feeling the thick squish of Dean's come between them.

"That's gonna be a pain to clean up tomorrow," sighed Dean, levering off of his baby brother with a hiss as their skin stuck and then walking into the bathroom.

Sam moaned when Dean came back with a wet washcloth, opting instead to lick Dean's jizz from his belly before wiping him down. He grabbed Dean's wrist before Dean could wipe down his own stomach, pulling at his big brother and licking the bittersweet stickiness from Dean's defined abdomen.

Once Dean cleaned the both of them he settled on his back next to his little brother. He snatched the Scorpion Stinger from the side-table and gave it a cursory wipe down with the washcloth before setting it back on the nightstand on top of the damp cloth.

Sam sighed again, smiling at his big brother before curling against Dean's side, one hand pressed to Dean's sternum, head resting on Dean's pec. He pet at Dean's chest before he caught Dean's eye, Dean grinning down at him causing a grin to pull at his own mouth.

"Man, I am _so_ glad you 'forgot your wallet'."


	17. Not So Pristine

**Warnings**: mention of LA Ink, piercings [dermal/microdermal], tattoos, fellatio, rimming, bottom!Sam, use of the endearment baby, use of the endearment sweetheart

* * *

Sam hummed contentedly as Dean stroked his hipbones over the waistband of his lounge pants. They were splayed across the length of the wide couch, Dean tucked behind him with Dean's arms thrown around his hips as they watched LA Ink.

"Like Miami Ink better," muttered Dean absently, smirking against the back of Sam's neck at the sporadic shudders his teasing of Sam's hipbones elicited from his baby brother.

"Don't mind watchin' Kat and her crew tattooin' people," answered Sam, pressing back against Dean when Dean's fingers dipped lower beneath his pajamas and teased at the dips of his hips.

"Looks like you don't mind _this_," laughed Dean, easing his fingers over Sam's hips and enjoying the way Sam squirmed against him.

"Mm, you're right about that," answered Sam, breath hitching when a muscled young man walked into High Voltage and lifted his shirt, revealing pierced hips as he requested hip tattoos. Some silly business of getting a jack and an ace of spades tattooed on his hip.

"God_damn_," he breathed, eyes riveted to the matching piercings at each of the guy's hips. He really liked the simple silver dotting the underside of the lowest muscles of the guy's eight-pack.

Dean pressed his frown against Sam's shoulder and looked to the screen, "What?"

"Nothing," muttered Sam, squeaking when Dean pressed his hand to his lower belly, fingertips teasing at his pubic hair.

"Sammy," said Dean warningly, other hand finding Sam's chin and turning his little brother's head toward his own. "What is it?"

"Just," Sam swallowed when he watched the guy finger his piercings as Kat asked about them, "his piercings," he whispered, whimpering when Dean brushed his thumbs over the same places on his belly where the guy on the television was pierced.

"Y'like those?" asked Dean, thick bulge of Sam's dick in his pajamas the obvious answer.

"Yeah," breathed Sam, moaning when Kat started inking the guy's hip.

"Damn," said Dean quietly, not sure how to feel about Sam's reactions to the guy getting tattooed.

"Dean, s'not the _guy_," said Sam, catching the slight furrow of Dean's brow and the further jut of Dean's bottom lip.

"Okay," sighed Dean in relief, earning a slap from Sam for thinking it was the guy doing it for Sam in the first place.

"Can't believe you thought I was into the guy," tsked Sam, curling his fingers with Dean's on his belly.

"I don't know, he's _kind of_ attractive, I guess," said Dean with a shrug, cringing when the camera panned up to the guy's face, "or maybe not."

"You've got a better body _and_ a better face."

"Only a _better_ face? Sammy, a rhino's ass has a better face than that guy!"

"You're very pretty, Dean," said Sam seriously, crying out when Dean pinched at the skin of his lower belly.

"Fuck you, little brother," laughed Dean, tucking his face against Sam's neck and smiling when Sam let out a quiet chuckle.

"You have the _best_ face _and _the sexiest body," answered Sam, girlish lilt to his voice as he looked back at Dean and fluttered his eyelashes.

"You're a cheeky little bastard," said Dean, voice low as he squeezed Sam's hips, leant in and bit at Sam's mouth.

"Mm, you know it," hummed Sam, grinding back against Dean's groin.

"I'mma find out just how cheeky you are," answered Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's cock and stroking.

* * *

"So."

"So?"

"I talked to Ramir today," said Dean, fingers teasing beneath Sammy's t-shirt as Sam washed their dishes from dinner.

"Yeah, 'bout what?"

"'Bout where he gets his tats and piercings done."

Sam shuddered when Dean's fingertips found his hip bones and gently brushed over them. "Oh, and why's that?"

"You wanna get those piercings?" asked Dean, fingers playing beneath the ridge of Sam's abdominals.

"W-what?" asked Sam, shivering when Dean pinched at the flesh, mimicking the feel of the piercing clamp.

"Wanna get piercings like that guy? Right along…here?"

"God, _Dean_. _Fuck_," breathed Sam, finding Dean's hips behind him and rocking back against his big brother.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby boy? Little silver surface piercings dotting your belly; it'd be fuckin' _hot_," growled Dean, hands sliding further up Sam's t-shirt so he could thumb Sam's hard nipples.

"Jesus," gasped Sam, nodding his head, just _thinking_ of Dean licking at the piercings on his stomach causing him to harden in his jeans.

"You do, don't you, little brother," chuckled Dean, voice low and rough, image of Sam spread out beneath him with the surface piercings winking at him low on Sam's belly the reason behind the lust in his voice.

"God, Dean, _please_," moaned Sam, hissing at the feel of Dean's fingers teasing beneath his abdomen.

"You want to, Sam?"

"Yeah. Dean, _yeah_," breathed Sam, arching forward into the tease of Dean's digits, shivering when Dean's fingers dipped beneath his waistband.

Dean hummed and pushed Sam's jeans down his baby brother's hips, "We'll set up an appointment for you later."

* * *

Sam anxiously bounced his leg up and down as he sprawled in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting area of _Skins_. He glanced at his big brother when Dean settled a comforting hand on his kneecap.

"Sammy, you don't have to if you don't want to," breathed Dean, leaning toward Sam and kissing Sam's cheekbone.

"I want to, m'just a little nervous," answered Sam, glancing to the tattoo and piercing area, eyes widening as he watched a young woman get her bellybutton pierced, swallowing hard when the piercer caught the flesh of the girl's navel in a clamp and shoved the needle through her skin.

"_Sammy_," said Dean sternly, catching Sam's jaw and turning his little brother toward himself. "I'll be right there with you when you get it done, okay? Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he breathed, pressing his mouth to Sam's in a chaste kiss before grinning at the smile he put on Sam's face.

Sam frowned when Dean turned away from him and nodded at one of the tattoo artists.

"Dean?" he asked, watching as Dean slowly stood from his seat.

"Listen, Sam, I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"Where're you--"

Dean smiled at Sam and leant down and crushed his mouth against Sammy's, small sound falling from his mouth when Sam's tongue slipped between his lips.

"Swear to you I'll be back before you get started, baby boy."

Sam reluctantly nodded and slicked his tongue over his bottom lip when Dean pulled away.

"Back before you know it, Sam," said Dean, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead before disappearing to the back.

Sam let out a breath that ruffled his bangs. He slouched further against the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. He never would've thought to get his hips pierced had it not been for his brother. Sure, he'd gotten a tattoo with Dean, but that was for protection. This? This was just for _decoration_; just for the _feel _of the metal pinching his skin and the pretty shine of the piercings beneath his abdomen.

A shudder wracked his body at the thought of Dean licking at the piercings again.

He sighed when five minutes passed and Dean still wasn't back. He picked up one of the tattoo magazines and flipped through it, pausing at some of the more interesting ones, especially the ones decorating guys' hips.

Tired of seeing tramp stamp after tramp stamp, he put the magazine back on the little table and stood up. He checked out the tattoo designs decorating the wall, hand going to his chest when he came across a stylized pentagram that looked eerily similar to the tattoos he and Dean had.

He leant in to look at the image more closely when he felt arms circle around his waist. He stiffened momentarily, but the familiar huff of breath across the back of his neck let him know it was just his big brother. "Where you been?" he asked on a breath, hands covering Dean's on his belly.

He felt Dean shrug against his back as Dean answered, "Been around, baby boy. You ready for this? Colin said he's ready to pierce you if you still want it…"

He turned around in the bracket of Dean's arms and pressed a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose before smiling at him. "M'ready."

"Awesome," answered Dean with a genuine smile, palming the spurs of Sam's hips and thumbing the spots Sam wanted pierced. "You absolutely sure you wanna do this, Sam?"

"Yes, Dean," said Sam with a little nervous laugh, turning toward Colin when he came over. He smiled at the man and took in the art decorating the inside of Colin's forearm. "Wow, those are amazing," he said in wonder once he'd settled down in the piercing chair.

"Thanks," said Colin quietly with a grin.

"Someone from here do them?" he asked, swallowing hard when Colin pulled on latex gloves and asked him to pull his shirt up.

Dean quirked a brow at his little brother, then, and pulled a stool up to Sam's side and pulled up Sammy's t-shirt when Sam didn't move to do it on his own.

"Naw, my dad did 'em," answered Colin. He smiled at Sam again before looking to Dean. "You wanna do this part?" he asked, handing Dean something before he cleaned up the general area where Sam's piercings would go.

"What part is Dean gonna do?" asked Sam, voice a little panicked at the thought of Dean doing the piercing.

"No worries, Sam. Dean just told me earlier that he wanted to mark out where they're going," replied Colin, patting Sam's shoulder soothingly.

"Okay," breathed Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean when Dean tickled his flank with the cap of the marker.

Dean stroked Sam's messy hair back away from his brother's forehead and asked again, "Last chance, Sammy," he said, teasing at the jut of his hipbone with the marker as he waited for an answer.

"I know, Dean, and I still want it," answered Sam, smiling when Dean pressed their mouths together in a quick kiss.

Dean uncapped the marker and drew two smooth lines of black just beneath Sam's abdominals. He grinned when Sam's stomach fluttered, line going slightly wobbly when he pulled the marker away.

Sam glanced down at his stomach and let out a slow breath when he caught sight of the lines of black; the first steps into permanently altering his body. He caught Dean's curious gaze and nodded at him, offering Dean a huge smile before palming his big brother's cheek. "Perfect," he said honestly, looking to Colin when he heard rustling.

He watched as Colin pulled a fresh piercing needle from its packaging and his breath hitched when he saw it gleam in the light.

"Hey, Colin," started Dean, noticing a flicker of fear in Sam's eyes, "you hurt my br—_boyfriend_ and you won't live to see tomorrow, you hear?"

Colin looked to Dean and let out a soft puff of laughter, "I hear you."

"Good," he answered, swallowing hard and squeezing Sam's hand when Sam found his.

"Alright, I'm not gonna use a clamp 'cuz I usually don't for surface piercings. You're gonna feel a pinch when I push the needle through, okay?"

Sam nodded and inhaled when Colin pinched at the flesh of his hip and he exhaled slowly as the needle pierced his skin, letting out a little moan when Colin worked the dermal anchor beneath his skin. "God_damn_," he groaned, catching the heated look in Dean's eyes as Colin worked the anchor through his hip and settled it just right before wiping the small amount of blood away.

"You okay, baby boy?" asked Dean quietly, eyes riveted to the sliver anchor in Sam's hip.

"M'good. Can take a bit of pain," answered Sam, cheekily winking at his big brother.

"Okay, I'm gonna do the next one now," said Colin, waiting for Dean to switch places with him before moving around to Sam's other side and pinching at Sam's hip. "You ready for it?"

Sam gave Colin a nod before he caught Dean's heated gaze, catching the flash of want in Dean's eye when Colin eased the needle through his flesh. His eyes fell closed at the sensation, sharp metal easily working through the fat and muscle at his hip with the smallest hint of pain.

He quirked a brow at Dean when he noticed the glaze of Dean's eyes, smirking at Dean when Dean realized he was staring and flushed.

"Picked some jewelry out for you," said Dean quietly, nudging Colin and smiling at Sam when Colin showed Sam the simple silver threads that would screw into the anchors at Sam's hips.

"These are good for when you've first got the piercings, Sam," said Colin as he gently twisted the balls into the anchors. "I'm sure Dean'll get you some prettier jewelry when these're healed up."

"I like these just fine," answered Sam, fingers smoothing over the threads dotting his hips; not quite like the guy's on LA Ink, but him being him he'd researched surface piercings and found out that dermal anchors were less likely to reject than bars like the guy on Kat's show had.

Colin smiled at Sam before giving him a pamphlet on piercing care.

Sam let Dean handle the payment and was ecstatic to hear that Colin had given them a discount when Dean told him on their way home.

* * *

It'd been nearly a week and a half since he and Dean had actual _sex_; handjobs and blowjobs not withstanding.

It'd had been nearly a week since he'd seen Dean fully _naked_, too; Dean making half-assed excuses for why it wasn't a good idea for them to even _shower_ together.

So when he'd been folding laundry and putting their clothes away in the closet, he was fuckin' _shocked_ when he caught Dean coming out of the shower.

Of course his big brother was sexy as hell, but Sam always loved how Dean looked slick and wet with sweat or just fresh from the shower. But that wasn't even what his shock was over. His shock was over the little burst of black and green on Dean's hip. At first he just thought it was a grease smudge from when Dean was at Joe's. But then he thought how Dean could've gotten grease on his hip in the first place and he realized just what it was.

"_Dean_," he breathed, falling to the edge of the bed when his legs gave out and staring at Dean's left hip.

"Sammy," answered Dean, pulling his towel from around his hips and using it to scrub at his wet hair.

"Did you--"

"Did I what?"

"What _is_ that?"

"Mm, what?"

"On your _hip_," keened Sam, eyes briefly flitting to the smirk on Dean's face and then back down to Dean's hipbone when Dean stood between his legs.

"You can read."

Sam gasped when he leant in, thumb rubbing over the jut of Dean's hipbone as he made out the SW in old English font on Dean's hip, lined in black and filled with green.

"Did you--"

"Same day, baby boy."

"You _lied_."

"Yeah, a little, but it was worth it wasn't it?" breathed Dean, breath hitching when Sam leant forward and rubbed his lips over his hip.

"God, Dean."

"Does it look alright?"

"Fuck yes," answered Sam truthfully, pulling back and tracing his initials with his fingers, following the thick black outline before swiping his thumb over the small tattoo.

"_Sam_, Jesus," groaned Dean, hand finding the top of Sam's, fingers curling and clenching in Sam's hair when Sam traced the tattoo with his tongue.

"S'it okay to--"

"Yeah, baby brother. I called Colin and he said it should be all healed today and I guess it is," answered Dean, shivering when Sam opened his mouth over the tattoo and sucked at his hip.

"Good," answered Sam, pulling back and letting his teeth scrape over the jut of Dean's hipbone.

"God_damn_," hissed Dean, stepping away from Sam and smiling when his little brother let out a discontented whine. He smirked and straddled Sam's lap, hips still level with Sam's face so Sammy could lave at his tattoo.

Sam moaned, fingers teasing over the tattoo on Dean's chest as he continued licking at his initials on Dean's hip. He still couldn't believe his big brother got _branded_ with his name; couldn't believe that Dean would do something so _permanent_ and _for him_. Dean getting tattooed with his initials was like them getting _married_; showed that Dean was in this for all he was worth, now and for-fucking-ever.

"Dean, Jesus, Dean," he breathed, leaning back from Dean's hip and looking up at Dean through his bangs. "You really did this, didn't you?"

"Damned right, I did, Sam," answered Dean sincerely, smiling down at Sam and cupping Sam's cheek. "Love you, kiddo."

Sam's mouth pulled up in an amused little smirk, lips wrapping around Dean's thumb when Dean rubbed at his bottom lip.

"Open up, Sammy," whispered Dean, pulling his thumb out and pushing two fingers between Sam's lips, swallowing hard when Sam did as he bid and swallowed down his fingers, soft tongue slicking the length of his digits, fingers still dancing over the stylized pentagram on his chest before falling to the SW inked at his hip.

Sam moaned around Dean's fingers, hands palming Dean's hips, long fingers spanning Dean's buttocks, thumbs tucked over the jutting bone, pad of his thumb rubbing over his initials as Dean fucked his mouth with his fingers.

"S'good," groaned Dean, pulling his fingers out with a slick sound and then curling his wet fingers around his cock. He gave himself a cursory stroke, grinning when Sam's eyes narrowed in on his dick. "You want this?"

"Huh?" asked Sam, too distracted by Dean's fingers around his dick and the black and green teasing his periphery.

"Wanna suck me, baby brother?"

"Wanna do _somethin'_," moaned Sam, giving in to the urge to trace over Dean's tattoo once again.

"Lemme in," breathed Dean, stroking his length when he pressed against Sam's slick lips.

Sam bit his lip, grinning at Dean when his teeth lightly scraped over the head of Dean's cock and his big brother shuddered. He swiped his tongue over his lip and opened his mouth when he caught the crown of Dean with his tongue.

"God yes," groaned Dean, sliding his cock all along Sam's tongue when Sam stuck it out, gently slapping his dick on Sam's tongue before slipping between those pretty lips. "_Sam_," he whispered, shivering when Sam's hands folded over his hips.

Sam hummed around Dean's dick, eyes fixed to the spot of color on Dean's hip, thumb teasing over the ink as Dean fucked his mouth.

"Sam, _Sammy_," grunted Dean, hips snapping against Sam's face when Sam opened up his throat. "Get your clothes off, little brother."

Sam pulled back with a wet pop and curled his right hand around Dean, thumb still playing over his initials. "Wanna help me?"

"Wanna watch you," answered Dean, standing from Sam's lap and looking expectantly at his little brother.

Sam smiled and peeled his t-shirt from his torso, grinning wide when Dean's eyes flickered to the tattoo on his chest before zeroing in at the dermals on his hips.

"Jesus, Sam, they look fuckin' good," breathed Dean, curling his hand around his dick as he watched Sam play with the button of his jeans.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered, stroking his cock when Sam popped the button from its catch and tugged down the zipper, Sam's cockhead poking above the waistband of his briefs when Sam shimmied out of his jeans.

"God_damn_, baby boy," groaned Dean, letting go of himself and pushing Sam back on the bed, planting his hands either side of Sam's torso and nuzzling at the piercings on Sam's belly. "so gorgeous, Sam."

Sam smiled and tossed his head back when Dean's breath ghosted over his hip, shiver racking his body when Dean's tongue flitted over the thread.

Dean pressed a smirk to Sam's abdomen before he played with the other piercing, rolling the thread over his tongue before sealing his lips around it and gently sucking, loving the small sound of pleasure that fell from Sam's mouth; swollen and red from sucking his cock, and oh how _that_ thought made said cock twitch and leak.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, breath hitching when Dean's thumb flicked over the piercing not in his mouth.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"_Please_," he begged, hips thrusting, cockhead rubbing over the stubble on Dean's chin.

"Want me to?"

"Always."

Dean smiled and gave Sam's piercing one last suck before the planted his hands on Sam's hips and licked at the crown of Sam's dick over his underpants. He grinned when Sam's body jerked.

"Ah, _Dean_," keened Sam, hips arching off of the bed when Dean pulled his underwear down and off of his hips, tongue following the underside of his cock before licking at his balls.

"Sam," answered Dean, small smile pulling at his mouth as he mouthed at Sam's sac. He closed his mouth around one ball and then the other, tongue sliding over the taut flesh before he pulled back with a slick sound. "What do you want, baby brother?"

Sam looked coyly at his big brother and smirked, eyes catching Dean's before flickering to the silver sparkling on his hips.

"Want me to lick 'em some more? It get you off when I slide my tongue over 'em?"

Sam gave Dean a huge nod and threw his head back when Dean ducked forward and swiped his tongue over his piercings. "_Oh! _Dean, _Jesus fuck_," he moaned, fingers finding the crown of Dean's head and rubbing when Dean licked his piercings just how he liked.

"Alright?"

"Fuck yes, De,"

"Good," answered Dean with a smirk, biting at the flesh around Sam's dermal.

"_Dean_, fuck me, _god_."

"Want me to lick you, baby?" asked Dean, wicked gleam to his eye when he caught his little brother's.

Sam keened and nodded, rolling onto his stomach and sighing contentedly when Dean settled between his legs. "Do it, big brother,"

"Lift up, Sam," said Dean quietly, sliding his hands under Sam's thighs and pulling at his little brother until Sam was on his knees.

Sam let out a slow breath and dropped his head between his shoulders when Dean nudged his legs apart. "_Fu-ck_," he swore, breath stuttering out of him when Dean licked over his entrance.

"We will, Sam," answered Dean with a chuckle, curling his unoccupied arm around Sam's waist and twisting at his piercings as he licked at Sam.

"Goddamn, Dean," moaned Sam, fingers curling in the bedclothes when Dean's thumb pressed against him, tongue worming inside along his digit. He squirmed against Dean's hand, pushing back against the invasion and grunting at the dry burn when Dean's finger pushed inside.

"Lube, Sammy," asked Dean quietly, barely wriggling his finger inside Sam when Sam let out a small pained sound.

"Bedside drawer," answered Sam, brow furrowing when Dean pulled his finger out, moaning when Dean's finger returned coated in lubricant. "_Jesus_," he gasped, rocking back into the pressure of Dean's digit, swearing when Dean curled his finger and rubbed against his prostate.

"Got it," breathed Dean victoriously, tapping his finger against Sam's insides and reveling in the jolts of Sam's body at the sensations.

"Dean, _fuck_, De, you _suck_," groaned Sam, hips circling to escape the tantalizing pleasure of Dean's teasing of his prostate, cock hard and heavy between his legs, fit to burst with any further stimulation of his sweet spot.

"What, you gonna come already?" asked Dean, knowing that, yes, Sam _was_ about to come, and just from a little fingering; he loved that he could get Sam so hot and bothered and goddamned incoherent with just a little fondling to his prostate.

"You _know_ I am," answered Sam with a mock-glare, head dipping between his shoulders again when Dean pushed a second finger inside his hole and manipulated that spot.

"Want you to, Sammy," said Dean sincerely, fingers toying with the thread on Sam's left hip as he stretched Sam.

Sam swallowed hard and focused on the feel of Dean's fingers working him open, the slight pinch and pull of Dean's fingers at his piercing, remembering how it felt to have Dean's hot mouth and tongue licking and slurping at his threads. His cock twitched between his legs and he thrust against the air, moaning low and throaty when Dean curled his fingers inside and pressed hard against his prostate.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, raw and wicked, balls pulling taut as he found release, thick ropes of come spilling in ribbons and striping the sheets.

"That's it, Sammy," breathed Dean, awed by the way Sam's stomach fluttered beneath his fingers, by the way Sam's ass clenched around him, and by the bow of Sam's back when he came. "Fuckin' _beautiful_," he said quietly, easing the pressure from Sam's prostate and stroking Sam's back as Sam slumped flat on the bed.

"Jesus Christ," panted Sam, burying his face against the mattress as he came down, blood still thrumming quick and vicious through his veins. "_De_," he sighed, hips wriggling enticingly at his big brother, "c'mon."

"You sure?" asked Dean absently, definitely planning on fucking Sam's tight ass until his baby boy came again.

"Fuck, _please_," he hissed, shivering when Dean fingered the rim of his hole.

"How do you want it," asked Dean, leaning over Sam's back and licking at his nape, finger pressing into Sam and curling, teasingly playing over his prostate.

"Mm," hummed Sam, too distracted by the sinful twitch and curl of Dean's finger inside, "m'back."

"Alright, baby, flip over." Dean smiled at Sam when Sam flipped over lethargically, slow twist of Sam's lithe limbs until Sam was splayed out between his legs. "Yeah," he breathed, sliding Sam's calves up his thighs until he had Sam's legs hooked around his hips.

"Let's go, De," groaned Sam, breath hitching as he watched his big brother slick his cock.

Dean smirked and twisted Sam's piercing as he rubbed his thumb over his cockhead. "Ready, little brother?"

"Fuck yeah," answered Sam, hips stuttering when Dean teased his piercing, moaning low and throaty when Dean pressed forward and in to the hilt. "God_damn_," he hissed, circling his hips when he felt Dean's hipbones press against the backs of his thighs.

"Okay?"

Sam gave Dean a tight nod and rolled his hips against Dean, reveling in the sharp breath he elicited from Dean. He grabbed onto Dean's arm braced next to his torso and rocked his hips, keening when Dean's cock rode over his prostate.

"Fuckin' pushy today, aren't ya'?"

"Maybe," answered Sam quietly, fingers tightening around Dean's forearm when Dean pulled back and snapped his hips forward. "_Shit_," he gasped, pressing his cheek against the mattress and letting out a sharp breath when Dean's fingers found his nipples.

Dean grinned, loving the way Sam squirmed on his cock when he leant over Sam's chest and licked at the tight nubs of Sam's nipples. He teased Sam's flesh into peaks, laving the dusky buds with the flat of his tongue before blowing over them, smirking at the way they tightened and hardened again.

"Dean, you _jerk_," groaned Sam, shivering when Dean did the same to his other nipple.

"You love when I suck on your nipples," answered Dean, catching Sam's eye before he caught Sam's nipple between his teeth and gave a gentle tug.

"_Fuck_."

"Told you."

Sam rolled his eyes and his back bowed when Dean gave a particularly hard thrust, legs tightening around Dean's hips when Dean leant over him and caught his mouth, tongue teasing over his bottom lip until he let Dean inside.

He swiped his tongue over Dean's, enjoying the smooth slickness of Dean's tongue massaging against his own, almost better than the feel of Dean's cock splitting him open, stretching him wide and giving him the most amazing pleasure.

He cupped Dean's jaw and angled his brother's mouth better to his liking. He sucked at Dean's tongue, hips jolting off the bed when Dean cocked his hips forward and groaned into his mouth.

"Jesus, Sam, gonna fuckin' _kill_ me," stuttered Dean, breath gusting out of him in sharp bursts, echoing the measured thrusts of his hips.

Sam moaned discontentedly and caught Dean's mouth again, eyes falling closed when Dean found the perfect rhythm that brought Dean's cock over his prostate on every pump of his hips.

His breath rushed out of him when Dean planted his hands on his hips, thumb and forefinger twisting the threads, causing him slight bites of pain, counteracting and amplifying the amazing sensations Dean was causing him.

"De, _please_, ah!" gasped Sam, hips jerking off of the bed causing Dean to sink even farther into his body.

"What do you need, baby boy?" asked Dean on a breath, head whipping to the side, sweat dripping down his nose and off of his face.

"Need you to--_fuck, _right _there_--touch m'cock."

"I'll take care of you, little brother," answered Dean, rubbing his thumbs over Sam's threads one last time before he curled his fingers around Sammy's dick, pulling at Sam's erection in time with his thrusts.

He made sure to pull out all the moves he knew would make Sam come, thumb rubbing the vein running the underside of Sam's dick, squeezing just beneath the head and sliding his thumb over the slit. He angled his hips to hit Sam's prostate with every thrust, aiming to please Sam in the best way he knew how.

"_Dean_," hissed Sam, curling his arms around Dean and crushing his big brother to his chest, catching Dean's lips and eating at Dean's mouth, teeth and tongue working Dean's mouth open until he could dive inside.

"Fuckin' hell, Sam, I'm almost there, baby boy," moaned Dean, planting his hands either side of Sam's head and fucking harder into Sam, breath punching out of him when Sam slid up the bed with the power of his thrusts.

"Dean, _Dean!_" keened Sam, abdomen clenching with his pleasure as he threw his head back and screamed, painting his stomach and Dean's with his seed, body shuddering with every pulse of his cock.

"God yeah, Sammy," whispered Dean, leaning over Sam and licking up Sam's spunk as he fucked his way to his own release, spilling inside Sammy when he swallowed Sam's jism.

He collapsed on top of his baby brother, spent and so damned relaxed he didn't really care if he was crushing Sam or not. At least until Sam griped about his heavy ass, anyway.

He carefully pulled out of Sam and let Sam splay against his side, Sam's head tucked against his shoulder, huge paw practically spanning the width of his hips. He shivered when Sam took to tracing over his tattoo again, letting Sam tease his hips as they lied in silence.

He smiled at Sammy when Sam took in a slow breath, letting it out just as slow and returning his smile.

Sam pressed his hand over Dean's tattooed hip and said, "You know tattoos are forever right?"

Dean caught the hopeful glint in Sam's eye and understood all the meaning behind Sam's question and kissed Sam hard on the mouth, stroking his brother's hair away from his forehead as he answered, "Yeah, sweetheart, I know."


	18. Under the Brush

**Warnings**: body paint, fellatio, rimming, barebacking, bottom!Dean, toy!play, come swapping, use of endearments [baby, baby boy, sweetheart]

* * *

"What made you decide to get _body paint_?" asked Sam, shivering beneath the chilly paint Dean was decorating his back with.

"Not _just_ body paint, baby boy, _edible_ body paint," said Dean, continuing drawing a complicated swirl over the entirety of Sam's back.

"Right, like that's what I was asking you," mumbled Sam in response, shuddering when the cool paint dripped down the crack of his ass. "But seriously, _body paint_?"

"Just wanted a little fun, Sam. Thought you'd like it," answered Dean with a shrug, twisting the paintbrush he had between his fingers and creating curly-cues all over Sam's back.

"It fuckin' tickles."

"I know," laughed Dean, frowning when Sam's shiver messed up his curly-cue. He leant over Sam and licked up the smudge, glad the paint was edible so he could lick away any of his mistakes.

"_Fuck_," swore Sam, shuddering again when Dean's tongue slid over his spine.

"What do you want me to paint, baby boy?" asked Dean, catching sight of the paint between Sam's cheeks and ducking down to lap it up.

"_Dean_!" gasped Sam, muscled cheeks clenching as he ground against the bed.

"What?"

"Your _tongue_."

"You _love_ it."

"You don't quit that and I'm gonna come."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Thought you wanted to play…"

"With your hole," answered Dean, licking over Sam's entrance again, tongue spiraling inward from the rim, tip of his tongue poking into Sam's body, smirking when Sam twitched.

"Dean, c'm_on_," groaned Sam, quickly turning over and pushing Dean onto his back. He picked the paintbrush up off of the sheets, sure their bedclothes would need to be burned after all the paint, and sweat, and come he knew would dirty the sheets after their activities.

He brushed a circle around Dean's nipple, wrist flicking as he painted round petals around the circle.

"You are so _gay_," groaned Dean, chest hitching when Sam pinched at his nipple, nub hardening and looking like a dusky rose anther.

"Says the guy with an erection for his _brother_," breathed Sam, tongue teasing over the bud, grinning against Dean's chest when Dean moaned.

"You're _really_ not in the position to talk," answered Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's dick and giving a gentle tug, fingers sliding over the velvety flesh.

"_Goddamn_."

Dean laughed, trailing to a groan when Sam dragged the paintbrush along his chest again, swirling a huge tribal design over the center of his chest, bulk of the design on his sternum, soft curves and hard points of the design flowing up and over his collarbone and down toward his bellybutton.

Sam smirked when he reached Dean's bellybutton, starting the butt of Dean's favorite gun on the left side.

"What're you--"

"Your favorite," he answered, getting the basic shape of the butt before he started working on the barrel, even giving it a shine to make it look realistic.

"My gun is _not_ blue," groused Dean, leaning up and looking at the shapes on his lower belly.

"Then you should've bought some colors I could _work _with," replied Sam, starting the shape of Dean's favorite knife on the right side of his navel.

Dean laughed-- more giggled, Sam would say, but he doesn't fuckin' _giggle_, _thanks_--when Sam pulled the brush over the sensitive dip of his hip, drawing a fat heart around the SW on the jut of bone. "'Mo," he hissed, hips arching off of the bed when Sam leant over his hip and licked the heart away.

"Good thing I am, too," answered Sam, smirking down at Dean when he brought the brush over Dean's cock, drawing all sorts of shapes along the underside, removing the paint from Dean's skin in slow sucking kisses.

"Jesus, _Sammy_," panted Dean, eyeing the paintbrush on his stomach when Sam settled it there before crowding in between his legs. "_Fuck_," he swore, legs spreading when Sam pulled his dick away from his belly and took him into his hot mouth.

Sam made the most sinful sound in the back of his throat and took him deeper, lips sealed around the base of his cock, throat fluttering around his cockhead. He tossed his head back against the bed and moaned, fingers tangling in Sam's hair and resting there as Sam sucked him.

Sam grinned around his mouthful and settled his hands on Dean's hips, thumb rubbing over his initials on the jut of bone as he worked Dean over. He wriggled his tongue along the underside on every withdrawal, suckling at the head like a treat--and what a treat Dean was!--before he took Dean in again.

He cupped Dean's balls and push-pressed against them as he licked Dean's dick, knowing that Dean loved the pressure against his sac as he was sucked.

"Sammy, _Jesus_," moaned Dean, eyes riveted to the up-down motion of Sam's shaggy head between his thighs. He bent his legs and spread them, giving Sam better access, growling when Sam's shoulders nudged in beneath his knees, practically bending him in half so that Sam could tease his hole while he loved his cock with his mouth.

Sam pulled back from Dean's groin to give Dean's entrance a little lick, playing over Dean's body with the flat of his tongue.

"_Sam_!" gasped Dean, hips jerking in Sam's grasp, shuddering when Sam's thumb slid over his hipbone again.

"What's the matter, baby?" asked Sam, fingers and tongue alternately pressing against Dean's asshole as he waited for an answer.

"_Wait_," he growled, pushing into the pressure of Sam's finger on him despite his protests, moan falling from his swollen mouth when Sam's finger sank inside.

"For?"

"Wanna paint ya' some more, bitch."

"Oh, in that case--" and Sam smirked down at Dean and crooked his finger inside Dean's body, smiling adoringly down at Dean when Dean's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes kissing his big brother's freckled cheeks.

"Fuckin' Christ," breathed Dean, catching his lower lip between his teeth when Sam prodded at him and curled his finger, quickly finding that spot inside causing his hips to twitch between Sam's hands.

"Come _on_, Sam, it's my turn, now," he growled, curling his legs around Sam's neck and wrestling his brother onto his stomach again, glad that Sammy's decorations didn't get too terribly messed up in the process.

"What're you gonna do?" groaned Sam, shuddering when Dean sat on the backs of his thighs, heat of Dean's ass against his thighs giving him fucking pleasure shakes.

"'Bout to find out," laughed Dean, finding the paint again and touching up some of the designs he painted on Sam already. He squirted some of the body paint onto his fingers and with a smirk started his new design, relishing every clench of Sam's buttocks when he painted over Sam's ass, fingers dipping into Sam's cleft when his fingers were free of paint before catching more to finish his design.

"You _didn't_," moaned Sam, going over the sensations in his head and figuring out just _what_ Dean had painted on him.

"Property of Dean Winchester," laughed Dean with a smack to Sam's ass, thumb smearing the 'r' at the end of their name.

"Fuckin' show you _property_," growled Sam, sitting up against the headboard in one fell movement and crushing his mouth against Dean's, huge hands cupping his big brother's jaw.

"Mm, what're you gonna do?" asked Dean, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he rocked back against Sam's cock, Sammy's erection riding the crease of his ass.

"You _know_ what," answered Sam with a lecherous grin, hands settling on Dean's hips as he fucked Dean along his cock, hips rolling so his cock would slide between Dean's cheeks.

"Fuck, Sam," breathed Dean, asshole clenching in anticipation. Fuck yes he _loved_ when Sammy let him inside his body, but he definitely enjoyed the occasions when Sam wanted inside _him_; feel of Sam's huge fucking cock splitting him open almost as amazing as when he fucked Sammy.

"Want me to use it on you, De?"

Dean shuddered on Sam's lap, understanding _exactly _what Sam was talking about and moaning at the thought of Sam using the Fleshlight on him as they made love. "God yes," he groaned, practically falling off of Sam in his haste to get the toy out of the drawer.

Sam chuckled and got the lube while Dean groped for the toy. "Turn around," he said, settling Dean's thighs either side of his own when Dean did as he asked. He pressed between Dean's shoulder blades until Dean leant forward, squirting a glob of lubricant onto two of his fingers so he could prepare Dean.

"You ready for it?"

"Do it, baby boy."

Sam couldn't help the shiver that went up and down his spine at the endearment. He took a deep breath, calming himself before tilting Dean's hips just the slightest bit more so he could slide his fingers over Dean's hole. He pressed against Dean's opening and smiled at the way Dean easily spread for him, bit of tongue action just enough to relax his big brother's body.

"Your fuckin' _fingers_, Sammy," groaned Dean, back bowing as Sam's huge digits breached his body, quickly finding that spot inside and pressing against it.

"Alright?" asked Sam, even though Dean could certainly handle a lot more than two of his fingers.

"You know I am. Gimme more, bitch."

Sam just laughed off Dean's words and pressed another of his fingers into Dean, scissoring all three of his fingers as he grabbed the Fleshlight with his other hand. "Wanna help me out?" he asked, nodding toward the lube he'd set down by his hip.

Dean just nodded and scrambled for the lube, quickly flipping the gel open and squirting some into the sleeve when Sam put it in front of him.

Sam grinned and pressed the Fleshlight into Dean's hand, watching over Dean's shoulder as Dean pushed up into the toy, moaning when his cock was enveloped by the flesh-like toy. "That's it, Dean," groaned Sam, getting four fingers in Dean before Dean grunted out a slightly pained sound, "almost there, man."

Dean moaned when the Fleshlight pressed around the base of his dick. He arched again when Sam's four digits slid into his body up to the third knuckle, definitely ready for Sammy's cock after four of his little brother's fingers.

"C'mon, Sammy, get to it, sweetheart," groaned Dean, pulling the Fleshlight up his length and hissing when Sam pulled his fingers out at the same time.

"Ask and you shall receive, big brother," whispered Sam, quickly coating his erection with the thick gel before guiding his cock against Dean. "Sure you're ready?" he asked; felt he had to even though he knew Dean was.

Dean turned back toward Sam and narrowed his eyes at his little brother, rolling his eyes when Sam grinned. He threw his had back against Sam's shoulder as Sam thrust up into his body, letting out a slow breath as Sam pushed all the way inside, not even giving him a second to adjust. He loved the feel of Sam thick and throbbing and _hot_ inside him.

"Fucking hell, baby boy."

"So tight, De," breathed Sam, pressing his forehead to Dean's shoulder as he took a second to adjust himself, not wanting Dean to make fun of him for his lack of stamina.

Dean smiled and rocked back against Sam, feeling Sam shift and stretch him even wider. "Feel awesome, little brother," he said quietly, throb in his ass motivating him to lift his hips, wanting to feel that pulsing heat pounding his body.

"Fuck, Dean, _wait_," gasped Sam, tight heat of Dean's body pulling at his length, balls jerking as his stomach clenched.

"What, too much for you?" asked Dean with a smirk, settling back against Sam's hips, wriggling so his lower back rubbed over the threads of Sam's piercings.

"_Shit_."

Dean let out a low chuckle and circled his hips as he let Sam just breathe, not wanting this to end any earlier than Sam did. He jerked the toy along his dick as he waited, eyes falling closed as he got two strokes in before Sam's fingers curled around his on the Fleshlight.

"Ready," said Sam quietly, tipping his forehead against Dean's shoulder again as he pressed his unoccupied hand against Dean's hip and helped Dean lift off of him.

"Yeah, Sammy, c'mon, baby brother."

Sam groaned and built up a rhythm, pressing his hips against the mattress before snapping up into his brother's body, cock sliding slick and tight in Dean's ass. His hips twitched when Dean clenched around him, pulling the toy along Dean's length and eliciting a low cry from Dean's pretty mouth.

He slid his fingers over Dean's tattoo, loving the sounds that came out of Dean's mouth when he teased over the inked skin.

"Sammy, _god_," groaned Dean, feeling like his entire body was on fire with how amazing his brother was making him feel. He covered Sam's hand on his hip with his own, rocking harder back against Sam when Sam's cock slid over his prostate, loving how easily Sam gave him pleasure.

"Y'like that, Dean?" asked Sam on a breath, pressing his panting mouth to Dean's shoulder when Dean rolled his hips so deliciously back against him, piercings dragging in the most wicked way against Dean's slick skin.

"Fuckin' _love _it, Sam," growled Dean, tipping his head back against Sam's shoulder when Sam hooked his chin over his own, "love _you_." He let out an embarrassing sound when Sam ducked his chin forward and licked at the paint on his collarbone, cocking his head further to the side when he felt the hot slide of Sam's tongue over his clavicle.

"Tastes pretty good," groaned Sam, swiping his tongue over his lips, enjoying the slight sweetness of the blueberry body paint.

"Good choice?" asked Dean, moaning when Sam quickened his thrusts, movement of their hands on the toy mirroring the fast pace of their sexing.

"Definitely," answered Sam, curling his arm around Dean's waist and fucking harder up into Dean, loving the way Dean curled his arm back around his neck and twined his fingers in his hair, yanking his head back when his hips twitched.

Dean couldn't help the way his eyes fell to Sam's muscled forearm across his abdomen, smearing the blue paint there all over his stomach and Sam's arm.

"_Sammy_," he groaned, back arching when Sam quickened the movement of the toy over his dick, "almost there, baby…"

"Fuck yes, De, me, too," cried Sam, tucking his forehead against the back of Dean's neck, sucking at the knob of Dean's spine as he fucked Dean on his cock.

"_Christ_, Sam…"

"C'mon, Dean, lemme hear you…"

"Lemme have it, baby brother. Love it when you fuck me on your dick, Sam. _Goddamn_, your _cock_. So huge, baby," babbled Dean, balls tightening between his legs, stomach fluttering as his belly pooled with heat, breath hitching when Sam's cock slid over his prostate with every thrust.

"Dean, _Dean_, goddamn. Love you, big brother, fuckin' _hell_, love you…" groaned Sam, hips rolling into the tight heat of Dean's body, legs quaking beneath Dean's weight as he reached his climax, filling Dean with his release as he bit into Dean's shoulder.

"Jesus," growled Dean, eyes clenching shut as he cried out his release, balls pulling taut as he spilled into the toy.

Sam sucked kisses along the length of Dean's neck as they both came down, hand stroking over the smeared mess of paint and sweat on Dean's belly. "Y'alright?"

"M'okay, baby boy," answered Dean lovingly petting at Sam's hand, baring his teeth when Sam pulled the toy off of his sensitive dick.

Sam grinned and kissed Dean's fluttering pulse before pulling the sleeve out of the Fleshlight. He smirked and then squeezed Dean's jizz out onto his big brother's belly, sliding his fingers through Dean's come and smearing it into Dean's belly, uncaring that he ruined both the gun and knife decorating the sides of Dean's navel.

"Sammy, _god_."

"Want it?" asked Sam, collecting Dean's release on his fingers before smearing it over Dean's mouth, moaning against Dean's neck when Dean opened his mouth. He tilted Dean's face toward his own after Dean licked the jism from his fingers, catching Dean's mouth and eating the come from between Dean's lips.

"Fuck, Sam, so dirty," growled Dean, eating his come from Sam's fingers anyway.

"You fuckin' like it," laughed Sam, sucking the thickness from Dean's mouth each and every time Dean turned to him.

Once Dean's belly was cleared of his release he tipped them both onto their sides, leaving Dean for a minute so he could clean out the Fleshlight.

He curled up against his big brother's chest when Dean opened his arms in invitation. He closed his eyes when Dean carded his fingers through his hair, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and squeezing his brother close to him. He sighed against Dean's chest and stroked his fingers down Dean's back, teasing his digits down the crack and playing over Dean's stretched hole.

"_Sam_," sighed Dean, shuddering when Sam slipped his finger inside and eased his come from his body.

Sam sucked his finger into his mouth and smirked when Dean's mouth fell open in surprise. He chuckled and pressed his mouth to Dean's, smiling when Dean's eyes widened before he opened his mouth, letting him share Dean's taste with Dean.

"Goddamn, Sam," groaned Dean, licking his sticky lips as he lied back, glancing at Sam when Sam grinned at him.

"Too much?" asked Sam, stroking his hand over Dean's hair and smiling when Dean's eyes fluttered closed.

"Naw, m'good. Y'know I can handle it."

"Good," answered Sam, relieved.

After a moment Dean started laughing and he quirked a brow at his brother, rolling his eyes when Dean gestured at the head of the bed, smeared "Property of Dean Winchester" there in blue, "Looks like I own more than just your ass, baby boy."


	19. Know They're Watching

**Warnings**: public!Sex/club!sex, light spanking, rimming, barebacking, possessive boys, bottom!Sam, schmoop, use of endearments [baby boy, baby, sweetheart]

* * *

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, biting his bottom lip when he felt hungry eyes roving all over him.

"I know, Sammy," answered Dean against Sam's neck, hot breath panting out over the sensitive shell of Sammy's ear. "I know they're watching; _want_ them to, Sam, show 'em that you're _mine_, baby boy."

"I don't know," gasped Sam, rocking back into the grind of Dean's hips. He tossed his head back and swayed to the beat of the club music, ears not having to strain to hear the noises of other couples groaning and moaning, and rubbing and fucking.

"Don't have to, baby, just stay with me, c'mon," husked Dean, not even sure what he was saying, too caught up in the feel of hard muscle and lithe body against his front, rocking against Sam's ass, cock hard and rubbing at Sam through their jeans.

"_Dean_."

"Mind if I cut in?"

Dean tilted his head up and noticed a man pressed closer than he should be to Sammy's front, hands planted on Sam's hips. He cocked his head at the man, narrowed his eyes and growled, "Not if you want to walk out of this place _whole_." He tightened his arms around Sam's waist, sliding one of his hands up Sam's t-shirt and settling it over his navel, smirking at the man as he said, "so back the _fuck_ off."

The man's hands snapped from Sam's hips and he held them up in front of his chest in a placating manner. "Jesus Christ, I hear you," said the man, voice cracking when he said 'you'.

"_Bitch_," hissed Dean, turning his face into the side of Sam's neck and nuzzling the sweaty skin.

"Fuck, _De_, no need to get all caveman," laughed Sam, groaning when Dean's fingers slid over his sweaty torso, pushing his shirt up so his big brother could pinch his nipples, Dean's other hand playing over his piercings.

"He was touching what's _mine_," replied Dean with a shrug, all the answer that Sam needed. He nudged at Sam's neck with his forehead so Sam would tilt his head to the other side. He sucked a bruise into Sam's neck, tongue sliding over the pinked skin before he licked at Sammy's throbbing pulse.

"Gotta admit it was fuckin' _hot_," moaned Sam, fingers twining with Dean's over his hip, twisting his piercing counter to the twists of Dean's fingers.

"_You're_ fuckin' hot, baby brother," growled Dean quietly, letting go of Sam's piercing so he could dance his fingers over Sam's abdomen. He caught the gazes of all the men looking at his Sammy, eyes falling half-lidded as he pulled Sam closer to him; showing them that Sam had someone that loved him with all he was worth; that Sam didn't need anyone else but him.

He smirked victoriously when the men averted their eyes, one couple he grinned at, though, watching as the older of the two pulled his boyfriend closer to him as well and sent him their own matching grins.

"This place ain't so bad," he muttered, angling Sam's neck again so he could suck at the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder.

"_You_ were the one that wanted to come here. I told you the music would be shit and people would be trying to grope you from all sides," gasped Sam, hips stuttering when Dean's hand fell to cover his erection.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about. These guys've been eying you all night like you're a fucking prime cut of beef."

"Aren't I, though?" asked Sam on a choked moan, rolling his hips into the pressure of Dean's hand on him through his jeans.

"Not _meat_, Sammy, you're _mine_," moaned Dean, pressing his forehead to the back of Sam's neck when Sam pressed even closer to him. He was half-tempted to slide his hand into Sam's pants and get his little brother off right there in front of all the men in the club just to _prove_ that he was Sam's and Sam was his; knew, though, that Sam might not be down with the public sex kink.

"Wouldn't mind," said Sam, sure that Dean didn't know he actually had voiced his thoughts.

"Wouldn't mind what?" asked Dean confusedly, stilling when the music changed over, giving into the urge and letting his fingers slide under the waistband of Sam's low slung jeans and just resting them there, fingers absently playing over the curls at Sam's groin.

"If you jerked me off right here, in front of all these dudes, De. Show 'em they can't have me; can't have _you_," groaned Sam, chin dipping to his chest when Dean started grinding with him again, bass of the music thumping faster, gyrations of their movements almost frantic against one another.

"Fuck, Sam," groaned Dean, forehead dropping to Sam's shoulder blade, idea of shoving his hand down Sammy's pants and jacking his little brother made his stomach clench and his cock grow harder in his jeans.

"Know you want to, Dean. Fucking _claim _ me right here," moaned Sam, hips hitching when Dean _did_ slide his hand beneath his jeans and boxer briefs, calloused fingers curling around his dick and giving a slow stroke.

"Sure, sweetheart? You get me going and I'm not likely to stop, not even if you ask," breathed Dean, catching Sam's earlobe between his teeth and nipping playfully.

"Jesus, big brother, _yeah_ I'm sure."

"_C'mon_," urged Dean, voice rough and low with his arousal. He scanned the club, surprised to find an unoccupied couch in a semi-secluded corner. He dragged Sammy over, smiling at the way Sam laughed and trailed after him, loving that Sam would do this for him; wanted to do this for himself as much as he wanted to do it for him.

"God, _Dean_," moaned Sam, bracing his hands on the soft cushions of the couch when Dean bent him over the back.

"Absolutely sure, baby boy?" asked Dean, already pushing Sam's t-shirt up his back, rucking it up beneath Sam's armpits. He leant over Sam and kissed at the middle of Sam's spine, licking a path up until he could suck a kiss between Sam's shoulder blades.

Despite how hot he was and how hot Dean felt pressed against his back he shuddered, hips twitching when Dean pressed against his butt. He could feel how hard Dean was through both of their jeans, grinning at the idea that Dean was so hot for the idea of fucking him in front of all the men in the club.

Before Dean he never would've considered the idea of public sex; thought of anyone seeing him or his partner so intimately making his gut clench uncomfortably. But the thought of these men seeing him with _Dean_ made his breath hitch and his balls pull taut between his thighs. He _wanted_ everyone to know that he belonged to Dean and the idea of _showing_ them had him biting his bottom lip raw.

"Hey, Sammy, _hey_," said Dean quietly, noticing that Sam's lip had turned considerably darker. He pulled Sam back against his chest and turned Sam's head toward his own, thumb rubbing over the slight well of blood on Sam's lip. He ducked forward and licked the metallic taste away, pressing gentle kisses to Sam's mouth as he asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, De, m'fine, just thinkin' about this."

"You know I _will _stop if you ask me to, Sammy. Don't think for a second that I'd do something you didn't want, too."

"I know, Dean," answered Sam, turning around in Dean's embrace and curling his arms around Dean's neck, leaning down to kiss at his big brother's mouth. "It's one of the things I love best about you."

"_Sap_," chuckled Dean, prying Sam's long arms from around him and spinning Sam around again. He helped Sam peel off his t-shirt and he laid it over the back of the couch, pushing at Sam's back again so he could kiss at Sam's back.

"Gotta balance out your butch-ness somehow."

Dean laughed and smacked at Sam's ass through his jeans, reveling in the small jolt of Sam's body at the impact. "You know I'm not overcompensatin', though," he said, deliberately rubbing against Sam and letting Sam feel just how much he wasn't overcompensating for.

"I've got personal experience with that, De," groaned Sam, catching the eyes of two men that made their way closer to him and Dean, dancing and grinding all the while watching him as his big brother danced his fingers down his spine.

Dean smiled and planted his hands either side of Sam's torso, leaning over Sam again and sucking at the jut of Sam's scapulae. He kissed each plate of bone before he licked down Sam's spine, kissing each vertebra as he passed.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, legs spreading when Dean nudged at his feet with his boots.

"Gonna be a little rough, Sammy, don't have any lube. Lick you open if you want…" said Dean, mouth watering at the thought of licking Sammy out in front of the club goers, cock going impossibly harder at the idea.

"_Fuck_."

"Am I taking that as a 'yes'?"

Sam groaned and nodded, breath punching out of him when he felt Dean's fingers working at the catch and zipper of his jeans. He sighed when Dean gently eased them down his hips, cock hard and jutting, leaking against the worn leather of the back of the couch.

"Jesus, Sam," growled Dean, carefully going to his knees behind Sam. He settled Sam's jeans around his thighs, glad that Sam had worn decently baggy jeans so his little brother's legs would stay spread for him.

"Dean, _god_," breathed Sam, arching his back and pushing his ass out further, turning his face into his bicep when he heard the groans of the club patrons, knowing they were watching his face as Dean licked his asshole.

Dean grinned, giving a cocky grin to the man who was staring at him on his knees. He licked his lips and grabbed a handful of Sam's ass, giving a little smack and loving the jealousy he saw on the man's face. He leant forward and bit at Sam's cheek, nibbling on the muscled globes before he spread Sam apart. "Fuckin' smell good, Sammy," he breathed, cheek pressed to Sam's buttock as he inhaled the muskiness of his brother's body, tongue teasingly sliding over Sam's taint.

He relished the shiver that went up and down Sam's spine at the sensation, tongue flattening and teasing Sammy further. He smirked when he heard Sam stutter his name, Sam's body going loose and relaxed for him as he worked. He pulled Sam's legs back more, Sam's ass tilted better to his liking.

He cupped each of Sam's cheeks and dove in, nose buried at the crack of Sam's ass as he sealed his mouth around Sam and gently sucked, teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue as he slurped.

"Oh _god_," moaned Sam, feet sliding over the tiled floor so Dean would have better access. He rocked back into every one of Dean's tantalizing swipes of his tongue, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream from the pleasure.

"Wanna hear you, Sam," said Dean, pulling back from Sam's hole and nudging his finger against Sam's body, fingertip prodding at the loosening muscle. He knew Sam wasn't being as loud as he wanted to, none of those pretty moans and keening whimpers falling from his baby brother's mouth like when they made love at home.

Sam let out a low groan and let all the sounds he was keeping in spill out, stuttered moans of Dean's name and choked swears.

"That's it," said Dean with a grin, pressing a kiss to the dimples at Sam's lower back before going back to his licking, opening Sam up with his tongue. He eased his finger into Sam's body, loving the way Sam arched so beautifully for him, Sam moaning his name when he found his baby boy's prostate. "So good for me, sweetheart," he growled, curling his finger and circling it inside Sam so he could slide his tongue inside.

Sam groaned when Dean freed his finger, whimpering when Dean's tongue slipped into him. His knuckles were pale from being clenched so tightly on the couch cushions, lips soft and raw from his biting abuse, mouth open and panting from Dean's teasing. "_Dean_. _God_, Dean…" he moaned, hips working counter to Dean's thrusting.

He could taste his orgasm on his tongue, body fever hot with his impending release. He reached behind him and clenched his fingers in Dean's hair, hissing when the blood rushed back through his fingers. "_Dean_, Jesus, you're gonna make me lose it."

"Can't have that, now," answered Dean, wicked smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he stood up behind his little brother. He pulled two of his fingers into his mouth and slicked them up, eyes going dark as one of the patrons eyed his digits between his lips. He made a show of pulling them out of his mouth, other hand lovingly falling to Sam's hip. He caught the other man's eye as he guided his fingers to Sam's hole, teasing Sam's body before he easily slipped them inside, body shuddering when Sam took him in.

Sam whimpered and pushed back into Dean's fingers, hips circling as Dean stretched him. He turned back to his brother; soft lips open for Dean's mouth, knuckles even paler on the couch cushions where his fingers were curled in pleasure. "_Dean_," he sighed, slicking his tongue against Dean's when Dean ducked down and kissed him, hand on his hip squeezing, Dean's finger gently flicking his piercing as they kissed.

Dean smiled against Sam's mouth, fingers twisting and crooking inside Sam as he licked Sam's mouth. He pulled his fingers out and pet Sam's hip when Sam let out a discontented little sound. He kissed the back of Sam's neck before he slicked up three of his fingers with his tongue, sliding them over the crack of Sam's ass before working them into Sam's welcoming hole.

Sam groaned and his back arched, ass rising higher to Dean's ministrations. His eyes fell closed when Dean curled his fingers and found that spot, body shuddering and cock twitching as Dean manipulated his prostate.

"Think you're ready, baby boy?" asked Dean, kissing Sam's nape as he spread his fingers inside Sam.

"Fuck yes, _Dean_," moaned Sam, rocking back into the pressure of Dean's digits, shivering again when Dean prodded his insides.

Dean grinned and licked his palm, hating that they didn't have proper lubricant when he had to spit into his hand. He slicked himself up with his saliva, spreading it over his erection until he was adequately slicked. "S'gonna hurt a little more, Sam," he said, stepping closer to Sam, hips stuttering against Sam's ass, cock riding between Sam's cheeks.

"S'okay, De. _Want you_, man," said Sam, voice low when he let out a small laugh of pain when Dean pressed inside him, Dean's cockhead slowly breaching his body as Dean tenderly pumped and flexed his hips until his big brother was fully seated inside. He heard the moans of some of their audience when Dean sank inside, moaning, too, because the stretch of his body around Dean's thick cock was fucking _exquisite_.

"Alright, Sammy?" asked Dean quietly, splaying out over Sam's back, pushing Sam's hair away from his face.

Sam offered his brother a nod, tilting his head when Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. He sucked in a deep breath and just let himself feel Dean all around him and _inside_ him before he ground back against Dean, rough scrape of Dean's jeans at the back of his thighs causing him to let out a low groan.

"_Fuck_."

He let out a huff of a laugh and planted his hands on the back of the couch, angling his body so he could better thrust back into the rocks of Dean's hips into his own.

Dean moaned and curled his fingers together with Sam's, leaning over his little brother until his chest pressed against Sam's back. He began to move, slow snaps of his hips into Sam's body, cock dragging over Sam's prostate with every measured thrust of his hips. He circled his hips, dick stretching Sam impossibly wider. "God, Sammy…" he breathed, panting open-mouthed against the side of Sam's neck when Sam tightened around him.

Sam whimpered and rolled his hips back into the pumping of Dean's hips. His head dropped between his shoulder blades when Dean uncurled one of his hands and planted it on his hip again, fingers pinch-twisting the thread on his left hip as Dean thrusted.

He moaned and slid the hand not threaded with Dean's over his chest, feeling out the fluttering muscles of his abdomen before he found his nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He gently rolled the nub between his fingers, hissing when it tightened beneath his touch. He pinched the peak and then tenderly flicked it, shuddering at the pleasure.

Dean hooked his chin over Sam's shoulder; looking past Sam's flushed neck and collarbone to Sam's fingers teasing at his nipple. He pulled at Sam's piercing and growled, "Fuckin' hell, Sam, love watching you play with your nipples, baby."

"Love _doing_ it," laughed Sam, moaning when Dean twisted his piercing harder.

Dean grinned and pressed a small kiss to Sam's shoulder blade before he whispered, "Love you, little brother."

Sammy smiled and dropped his hand from his chest, curling long fingers around his aching dick. He could feel the throb of his balls, knew he was close and that Dean was, too. He could hear the quiet echo of Dean's thighs slapping against the backs of his own and his ass, knew that they must make one fuckin' picture. He glanced to the left and his eyes fluttered closed when he caught sight of a couple of men making out over him and Dean together, taller of the two men with his hand down his partner's pants. He couldn't believe that he and Dean made other people so hot and bothered; loved that his and Dean's physical show of love for one another got people going.

"_Dean_…" he keened, attention snapping back to the feel of Dean moving within him, cock fucking through the loose curl of his fist.

"I know, Sammy. Know you're close, sweetheart," breathed Dean, forehead pressing between Sam's shoulder blades as he quickened his thrusts, hips pumping faster when he felt his stomach pooling with heat and tightening with his oncoming climax.

"Love you, De," groaned Sam, eyes opening again just in time to see the couple against the wall, the man getting jerked coming with a swear, taller man sucking at his partner's throat as his partner shuddered through his release. He rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb, body jolting as his cock twitched and spilled over his fingers, ass tightening and clenching the thick length of Dean's cock as he came.

"Sam, _god_," breathed Dean, hand falling from Sam's hip to jerk out the last vestiges of Sam's orgasm, fingers playing over the stickiness of Sam's half-hard cock as he fucked Sam toward his own release. A few more thrusts, and a couple dirty, naughty, breathy moans from Sam and he came, hips snug against Sam's ass as he claimed Sam with his climax, jism searing their bond within his Sammy.

He pressed all along Sam's back, then, letting himself catch his breath. The rush of blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart gave way to the club music, lyrics and techno dying and fading in to a new song by the time he'd pulled out of Sam. He pet Sam's hips before he pulled up his own pants. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his come from between Sam's legs as best as he could with the soft Kleenex.

He pulled Sam's pants up and settled them around his baby brother's hips, zipping and buttoning them for Sam when Sam turned toward him.

Sam leant back against the couch, catching the eyes of the men around them and smirking at them all, knowing they were all sorts of jealous of both him and Dean; of him because he had Dean, Dean who made love to him whenever he wanted and loved him with his whole being; of Dean because his brother had someone that would willingly give all that he had and love Dean just as much as Dean loved.

He let out a slow breath before he pulled on his t-shirt, smiling at Dean when Dean smoothed out his hair and pressed their mouths together. "Love you," he said, never tiring of being able to say that to Dean.

"Love you, baby boy," answered Dean sincerely, heart stuttering in his chest as he grinned at Sam.

Sam returned the grin and leant in to kiss Dean again, curling his fingers with Dean's, ignoring the commotion around them when another couple moved in to take their place, all of his focus centered on his Dean. "Let's go home, baby."


	20. Not So Divorced Sam

Sam was pleasantly surprised when he woke up with Dean's mouth wrapped around his cock. It wasn't out of the ordinary for his big brother to duck down beneath their comforter and suck him into wakefulness, though it still surprised him when Dean did it.

"_Dean_," he groaned, spreading his legs so Dean could more comfortably splay between his thighs.

Dean grinned around Sam and wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam's shaft, mouth pumping up and down around Sammy. He pulled off and tongued the head, smirking when Sam cried out and tossed his head back against the pillows. "Okay?" he asked, letting go of Sam's cock and rolling Sam's balls in his palm.

"Hell yes," breathed Sam, back bowing when Dean took him into his mouth again, tonguing just where his cockhead bisected.

Dean smirked and went back to work, tonguing the underside of Sam's dick on every

suck.

"Dean, _fuck_," hissed Sam, toes already curling, orgasm pooling low in his belly. "Dude, you're gonna make me come already..."

"Already?" asked Dean, stroking Sam as he kissed Sammy's piercings, "Man, I was working on you for at least twenty before you even woke up."

"Shit, _really_?" moaned Sam, thought of Dean's hot mouth wrapped around him while he was sleeping for a full twenty minutes making him impossibly harder in Dean's fist.

"It was kinda hard to ignore, seeing as how you were digging into my back when you were _spooning me_, you big girl," laughed Dean, shifting between Sam's legs so he could curl his fist around both of their dicks.

"_Ah! Dean!_"

"Hang on for me for a little longer, alright?" said Dean, voice low and quiet. He ducked down and pressed his mouth to Sam's, uncaring that both he and his little brother tasted like sleep. He groaned when he ground down against Sam, slight chill of Sam's piercings pressing against his heated flesh when he rutted against Sam's dick.

He moved again, throwing his legs over Sam's hips, shifting so his cock rubbed along the length of Sam's. He groaned when he curled his hand around the both of them again; feel of Sam's hard, velvety heat against his own dick overloading his senses.

"C-can't. _Dean_," breathed Sam, hands settling on Dean's hips when Dean stroked his flanks and rocked down against him.

"Just another minute, baby boy. Know you can do it," answered Dean, leaning down and kissing at Sam's neck, cock slip-sliding against Sam's.

Sam groaned and nodded, hands sliding around Dean's waist, palms cupping the firm globes of Dean's ass, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his initials on Dean's hipbone.

"God, yes, feel so good, Sammy," moaned Dean, fingers wriggling around the both of them, rubbing their cockheads together.

"_Fuck_," hissed Sam, hips thrusting against Dean's, toes curling, feeling his orgasm burning low in his belly.

"Almost, De, _almost_," he gasped, cock jerking against Dean's in his big brother's fist.

"_Yeah_," agreed Dean, abdomen fluttering in his pleasure, he cupped the jut of Sam's hipbone and thumbed Sam's piercing, rolling the thread beneath his finger and causing Sam to cry out.

"_Dean_!" moaned Sam, arching into Dean's chest as he came, coating Dean's cock and fingers and his own belly with thick, creamy spunk.

"Goddamn, baby brother," breathed Dean, uncurling his fingers from around them before tracing Sam's lips with his slick fingers. He growled when Sam licked at his fingers and pulled his digits inside, eating his own come from his hand.

He humped against Sam, cock riding the slick half-hardness between his brother's legs. "_Sammy_."

"C'mon, Dean, know you're there, big brother," whimpered Sam, stimulation of his sensitive cock becoming too much.

Sam whimper-keened again and Dean lost it, catching Sam's mouth and feeding Sam his moan of his little brother's name as he spilled over Sam's cock and stomach.

"_Jesus_," groaned Sam, turning his head on the pillow and just _breathing_; coming so hard so early in the morning taking a lot out of him.

"Yeah," said Dean with a nod, rolling from on top of Sam to Sam's side. He stroked Sam's sweat-slick chest and kissed Sam's collarbone.

"What wa--_why_?" asked Sam after a second, turning onto his side, too, and facing his brother, smiling at Dean when Dean curled his arm around his waist.

"It's almost noon, Sammy," answered Dean, "figured I could give you the pleasure of wakin' you up with an orgasm."

"Why are we wakin' up anyway?"

"Wanna take you someplace, baby brother," said Dean, stroking his hand through Sam's sleep-tangled hair.

"Oh yeah?" hummed Sam, eyes falling closed when Dean tugged at the ends of his hair.

"Yeah, so let's get you in the shower, alright?" said Dean, rolling over onto his back so he could sit up.

"Better be joining me," murmured Sam, climbing over Dean and standing, holding his hand out for Dean to take.

"Obviously," groaned Dean, joints popping when he stood. He let Sammy drag him to the bathroom, turning the shower on while Sam brushed his teeth. He nudged Sam over and smiled when Sam mock-scowled around his toothbrush.

Sam spit out his mouthful of foam and swished out his mouth before grinning at Dean. He smacked Dean on the ass and laughed when Dean squeaked, jumping out of Dean's reach and into the shower.

"Bitch," laughed Dean, spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth and then hopping into the shower behind his little brother. He hummed and crowded up against Sam, locking his arms around Sam's waist and pressing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades. "Love you, Sammy," he sighed, rubbing his forehead against Sam's back, lips trailing over Sam's smooth skin.

Sam grinned and turned around in Dean's arms, dipping down and pressing his mouth to Dean's. He slicked his tongue over Dean's pouty lips before sliding inside that tempting heat, tongue massaging against his brother's as he tucked his arms around Dean's neck. "Love _you_, De," he answered with a huge beam, kissing the bridge of Dean's nose before gently prying Dean's arms from around him.

They showered quickly, barely brushing their hands over each other's skin lest they start something that they wouldn't be able to finish.

"So where _are_ we going?" asked Sam once they'd gotten out of the shower, scrubbing a towel over his head while he looked through his dresser for something to wear.

Dean leant against the side of the dresser, watching Sammy as his baby brother rummaged around in his dresser. "Was thinkin' we could go to the zoo," he answered, absently brushing his hand over his forearm as he waited for any kind of response from Sam.

"Really?"

"Dude, no need to make fun. I just thought you'd li--" Dean's eyes widened when Sam framed his face and silenced him with his lips, Sam's tongue slipping between his parted lips to play against his own tongue.

"Wasn't. I would _love_ to go to the zoo, De," answered Sam, pulling away with a pet of Dean's cheek before pulling a pair of boxer-briefs up and over his hips.

"You, uh, know why I wanna take you out?"

"I might have an idea," said Sam, not sure if Dean was thinking what he thought his big brother was thinking.

"It's been a year. Well, _officially_ since after Lauren…"

"Wasn't sure you wanted to celebrate it, man," answered Sam honestly, sure that celebrating their one year anniversary would be too chick-flick for Dean.

"I do. Gotcha something, too," said Dean, walking to his own dresser and pulling out a box from his sock drawer. "Thought these would look good," he said, popping open the little velvet box and revealing the topaz threads for Sam's anchors, "kinda match those gold flecks in your eyes," he finished, rubbing at the back of his neck when Sam grinned.

"Dean, Jesus," said Sam breathlessly, curling his palm around the threads when Dean upended the little box. He rolled them around in his palm, smiling when Dean grabbed his hips and tugged him closer to Dean.

Dean smirked as he unscrewed the simple silver threads at Sam's hips, putting them in Sam's palm before taking the new ones, twisting them into the anchors and grinning as he brushed his thumbs over them.

"They're great, Dean, thank you," said Sam, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Dean's.

"Glad you like 'em, little brother," answered Dean, going back to his dresser to get dressed himself.

"I, um," Sam bit his lip and smiled at Dean, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Kinda got you somethin', too," he said shyly, turning his back toward Dean, head cocked over his shoulder so he could see Dean's reaction. He grinned when Dean's eyes widened after he pushed his hair away from his neck, showing Dean the black and blue DW inked there in Old English font.

"Shit, Sammy," groaned Dean, tracing his fingers over _his_ initials on the back of Sam's neck. He let out a little chuckle, "Was wondering why you've been so intent on ridin' me anytime we fucked."

"Couldn't let you see before today…" answered Sam with another wide grin. "Got you a little somethin' else, too," he said demurely, not sure how Dean would react to his next present. He rummaged around in his dresser and quickly found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a little flip book and pressed it against Dean's chest, "Really, Sammy?" asked Dean, eyes flicking from the Nude Car Wash coupons in his hands to Sam and back.

"If you want," said Sam accompanied with a shrug, "Joe said we could use the garage if you want me to do it. Kinda _want_ to do it," he laughed.

"Dude, Joe is _awesome_," said Dean excitedly, setting the booklet on Sam's dresser before tugging Sam toward him and catching his little brother's mouth. "Might take you up on one of those if it's nice next week."

"Yeah?" asked Sam with a little smile. "I know they're nowhere near as nice as these…" he started, brushing his thumbs over the new threads Dean got him.

"Whatever, little brother. The tattoo and now this?" he said, waving the coupons at Sam, "They're perfect, man. Got my mark on you," he breathed, pressing his chest along Sam's back and kissing his initials on Sam's neck, "and my two favorite things, you naked and my baby. What more could I ask for?" said Dean sincerely, actually happier that Sam had thought of something that he would enjoy instead of just buying something. He didn't feel bad about _purchasing_ Sam's gift, knew that Sam would like anything that he got him, but he loved that Sammy went the creative route instead of buying him something.

"Glad you like 'em, Dean," replied Sam, spinning around and kissing Dean on the mouth before pulling away. He gently pushed at Dean's chest and laughed quietly when Dean pouted and tried to kiss him again. "We should seriously get dressed now, man, or else we're never gonna get outta here," he said, turning away from Dean and digging in his dresser for his cargo shorts.

He glanced back at Dean as he pulled his shorts up his hips, chuckling when he caught Dean staring at his ass. "That's exactly what I meant by never getting out of here."

"Not my fault you've got a pretty little ass," chuckled Dean, pressing up against Sam's back again and rubbing against Sammy.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, settling his hands over Dean's at his hips and smiling when Dean trailed his hands up his flanks.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna leave you alone now," breathed Dean, giving Sam's nipples a little tweak and kissing the back of Sam's neck before heading over to his dresser to finish getting dressed.

"Hatechu," gasped Sam, jutting his bottom lip out at his brother when Dean just went about getting dressed.

"You're the one that was complaining about never getting out of here," answered Dean with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd actually listen to me," answered Sam with a little chuckle, yanking a t-shirt out of his dresser before pulling it over his head and smoothing it out over his chest.

Dean laughed when Sam shoved his deodorant up his shirt and rolled it under his arms, thinking that Sam even looked gorgeous doing simple things like putting on deodorant. He smiled when Sam caught his gaze and rolled on his own deodorant, pulling his t-shirt on afterward.

They finished getting dressed without incident, Dean making their bed while Sammy tried to tame his untamable hair. He stepped behind Sam and kissed at the tattoo on Sam's neck, sliding his hands along the length of Sam's throat before tugging at Sam's hair. "You ready to go?" he asked, breath tickling the shell of Sam's ear.

"Messed up my hair, jerk," moaned Sam pitifully, groaning when Dean thumbed at his jaw, slight pressure causing his breath to hitch.

"Ain't ever gonna tame this mop, punk," laughed Dean, smirking at Sam and pointedly flattening his palm against Sam's hair only to have it take on its original messiness once more.

"I can at least _try_ to," answered Sam quietly, leaning into Dean's touch when Dean carded his hand through his bangs, pushing them away from his forehead.

"Like your hair like this."

"'Cuz it looks like we just had sex," said Sam; knew that was the only reason Dean could ever find his messy hair attractive.

"Oh yeah," teased Dean, pushing Sam up against the bathroom sink and catching his baby brother's mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mm, keep this up any longer and the zoo's gonna close before we get out that door."

"Best get going," answered Dean, pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth before backing away from his little brother. He led Sam back into their room and he gathered his wallet and his keys from his dresser, watching as Sam grabbed his wallet, too.

They worked their shoes onto their feet in the entryway, both of them laughing when Dean almost fell on his ass trying to get his boots on.

"That ain't no way to treat me on our anniversary, bitch," teased Dean, absently curling his fingers with Sammy's as he locked their front door.

"You know it's all done with love," answered Sam, laughter still flirting with his voice. He squeezed Dean's fingers and smiled at his big brother when Dean quirked a brow at him. "You think we're ready to go now?"

"Shut up," laughed Dean, leading Sam down the front steps and toward the Impala. He ushered Sam into the passenger's seat before closing the door and making his way around his Baby. "You, uh," he rubbed at the back of his neck glancing at Sam after he put the key in the ignition, "you got the camera?"

Sam smiled at his big brother, couldn't help curling his fingers around the back of Dean's neck as he answered, "Yeah, man. Put it in my pocket when I grabbed my wallet." He pulled the camcorder/camera out of his pocket and set it down in the space between them, flushing when Dean got _that_ look in his eye. "It's not on here anymore," he said, snatching the camcorder back before Dean had a chance to look at its content. "It's saved on my laptop," he finished with a wink, closing the viewfinder and setting the camcorder down in the foot well between his feet.

"Aw, no fun," whined Dean jokingly, turning the key and starting the car. He gestured Sam closer to him, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder when his brother sidled in against him.

Sam moaned when he was able to stretch out along the bench, legs tucked up on the bench seat as he leant against Dean's side. "Can _make_ some fun," he suggested, planting his hand on Dean's knee and slowly sliding it up Dean's thigh.

"Naw, save that for later," replied Dean, pulling his arm from around Sam's shoulders and tucking their fingers together on his leg.

"Oh, I will."

Dean grinned at Sam as he pulled out of their driveway. They talked about nothing at all as he drove them to the zoo, Sam pretty much passed out against his side when they got on the highway. He knew the both of them were at home on the road, but he was never able to adapt and clonk out in the car as fast as Sam was capable.

He was wont to wake Sam up when he parked in the zoo's parking lot; loved how innocent Sammy looked when he was asleep against him, how safe and content he looked just to be pressed up against his big brother's warmth. He stroked his hand over his little brother's hair and gently cupped Sam's jaw, tilting Sam's face toward his and pressing a small kiss to Sammy's nose.

He chuckled when Sam wrinkled his nose, Sam's fingers curling around his wrist as his baby boy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What the hell?" groaned Sam, rubbing the palm of his hand against the tip of his nose before narrowing his eyes at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "You were sleepin'."

"Didn't have to kiss me awake," moaned Sam, "not sleepin' beauty."

"There's proof on your laptop that begs to differ," teased Dean, smiling at his little brother when Sammy gently pushed away from him.

"What? Jerk!"

"You freakin' love me," answered Dean, kissing Sam's nose again before hurriedly scrambling out of the Impala lest Sammy try and push him again.

"You're lucky I do!"

"I am," said Dean sincerely, curling his fingers with Sam's when his brother met him at the front of the car. He smiled at Sam and tugged Sam closer to him, leaning up and kissing Sam's temple before walking them through the parking lot and toward the zoo gate.

He smiled at the older woman manning the admission booth. "Two adults please," he said sweetly, grinning when the older woman eyed the both of them before smiling kindly.

"Fourteen dollars, please," she answered after typing in the order on the computer.

Dean chuckled when Sam pulled his wallet out of his pocket for him and handed it to him. "Thanks," he said quietly, letting go of Sammy's hand so he could take a twenty out of his wallet. He handed it over and gratefully thanked the woman when she handed him their change and tickets.

"You boys have a good time. The zoo closes at 6:00, okay?"

"Thank you, ma'am," answered the brothers, both smiling at the woman, laughing quietly when she beamed back at them.

They walked toward the sculpture of the globe in the center of the open area before any of the exhibits, looking at the map of the zoo the woman gave them. "Where do you wanna head to first, Sammy?"

"Hm," hummed Sam thoughtfully, looking at the map, "How 'bout we start at the prairie dogs and then make our way around and back?"

"Sounds good to me," answered Dean, folding the map up again and tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. He offered Sam his arm and smiled at his little brother when Sam curled their arms together. He started to tug Sam along but stopped before they could get anywhere, "You got the camera, right?"

"Yes, Dean," laughed Sam, shaking his head at his older brother as he dragged Dean toward the prairie dogs.

They made their way around the park, looking at all the animals and joking with one another. Dean had taken it upon himself to call Sam a geek or a dork at any opportunity he had, all done affectionately and Sam knew his brother was just joking.

They'd passed the Baboons and Dean couldn't _not_ take a picture, or a few, of the crazy monkeys with the ridiculous colored butts. He rolled his eyes at Sam when his brother snorted while he looked at the three pictures he'd taken of the Baboons.

Sam laughed as he took a picture of Dean and the Zebra the zoo had. He was glad that he had come closer to the little man-made river so he could get a better picture of his brother and the beautiful animal.

The brothers stopped at the little café in "Africa" and had a quick lunch, looking through the picture they had taken and teasing each other about the goofy faces they purposefully made in most of them.

After Sam paid for lunch and they both used the restrooms, Dean and Sam walked up the little incline that took them toward the giraffes and the elephants, passing over the bongos and the ostriches underfoot before reaching the tall, elegant giraffes.

Dean curled his arm around Sam's shoulders as they looked at the three giraffes.

"The mother's name is Gabriella and her two baby boys are Dominic and Carlos," said Sam, reading over the information on the giraffe's plaque. "Says they were brought here because the original zoo wouldn't be able to accommodate Gabriella and her babies. They were surprised to learn that Gabriella was carrying twins."

Dean nodded and then teased his fingers over the length of Sam's neck and gestured slightly toward the giraffes. "Sammy, look," he breathed in awe, watched as the brothers curled their necks around each other.

"They're necking," answered Sam, rolling his eyes when Dean snorted 'Clever'. "You know that male giraffes are more likely to mount one another than females?"

A boisterous laugh burst from Dean's mouth and he almost collapsed against his little brother's side in his humor. "You _would_ know that, Sammy."

"Read a lot of National Geographic when we were younger," replied Sam, pulling the camcorder from his pocket and snapping a picture of the two giraffes.

"You want a picture with us in it?"

Sam quirked a brow at Dean, "Really?"

"Sure. Get the brother fuckers all in one picture, huh?" joked Dean quietly, nudging Sam in the ribs with his elbow as he turned them around. He took the camcorder from Sammy and flipped the viewfinder so he could see them in it. "Smile, little brother," he said, shooting a huge grin at the camera and snapping their picture.

Sam snorted when he took the camcorder from Dean, looking at the picture of him and Dean in front of the necking giraffes. "Nice, Dean," he laughed, flipping the viewfinder closed and pressing it against his big brother's chest. "Let's move on. Elephants are over there," he said, curling his fingers with Dean's and dragging him over to the elephant pen.

They snapped a couple pictures of the elephants, laughing stupidly when two of the gigantic mammals passed a tire to one another.

"Lions next, Sammy?" asked Dean, leading them down the bridge and toward the lion pen.

"Yeah. Too bad the tiger exhibit is closed…"

"I know, was lookin' forward to seein' 'em," said Dean quietly, eyes widening when one of the lionesses reared and growled as they passed. "Damn, bitch is angry," he laughed, quickly walking around to the viewing windows behind the lions, tugging Sammy along with him.

"Wait I want some pictures," moaned Sam, stilling near the other end of the lion exhibit, taking the camcorder from Dean and snapping a few pictures of the small pride leader and the lionesses. "Okay, we're good."

"Alrighty, let's see the rest of the animals," said Dean, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders and dragging Sammy against his side.

Sam grinned hugely when Dean practically cooed over the foxes in the desert section, chuckling when Dean narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Dude, they're _lying_ on each other. In a freakin' _heart_ shape, Sammy."

"And you really think _I'm_ the girl?" asked Sam, snapping a picture of the foxes curled together, couldn't deny they _were_ spooned together in the shape of a heart.

"That one's you," laughed Dean, tugging Sam closer to the exhibit and pointing at the fox underneath the other one.

"But that one's bigger," argued Sam, pointing to the one lying on the smaller one.

"Yeah, but he's on the bottom," answered Dean with a smirk, pointing at the smaller one again.

Sam rolled his eyes but conceded Dean's point with a shrug, "But I'm the other one sometimes right?"

"Of course, Sammy," said Dean honestly, letting Sam curl his arms around his waist and press up against his back. "You know I can be versatile."

"You know I love it when you…" trailed Sam, sliding his hand over Dean's groin and palming the heat between Dean's legs.

"I know," replied Dean with a grin, curling an arm around the back of Sam's neck and dragging Sam's mouth to his own.

"Mm, c'mon," groaned Sam, feeling himself harden against Dean, "don't need to start anything here, De."

"Save that for later?" asked Dean, repeating what he'd said when Sam tried to start something in the Impala.

"Oh yes," answered Sam, cheekily winking at Dean before smacking his big brother on the ass with a laugh.

"You're gonna pay for that later," growled Dean, chasing Sam out of the desert section and back to the main path of the zoo. He practically tackled Sam when he reached his little brother, wrapping his arms around Sam's middle when he caught Sam. "Think that was the last one," he panted, rubbing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades and walking behind Sam when his brother started to move.

"The red panda and then we're done," answered Sam, grabbing Dean's hand on his belly and dragging Dean around until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Good, 'cuz it's gettin' to be close to 6:00, baby boy," breathed Dean, keepin' close to Sam as they walked toward the red panda's habitat.

He furrowed his brow when Sam frowned, couldn't see the red panda anywhere in its exhibit. Dean looked around, too, smiling wide when he found the panda sitting in the Y of the branches. "Up there, Sammy," he said, tugging at Sam's t-shirt hem and pointing up into the tree.

"Dude, he looks like a cat," said Sam quietly, pulling out the camcorder and snapping a couple pictures of the adorable animal.

"Gotta admit; that is _damned_ cute," said Dean, chuckling when Sam looked at him with a quirked brow, "Don't tell me it isn't, man."

Sam grinned, "Dean, _god_, I love you."

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Sam's nose. "You ready to get out of here?"

"I think so," answered Sam, "We gonna go home or…?"

"Got one stop and then we can go home, baby," answered Dean, offering the admission's lady a wave and a grin when they walked out of the front gate.

When they got back to the Impala Sam set the camcorder in the foot well again and made himself comfortable against his big brother's side. "That was a lot of fun, Dean, thanks," he said with a huge smile, kissing the length of Dean's neck before planting a hand on Dean's leg and snuggling against him.

"I had fun, too, Sammy," said Dean honestly, never really one for semi-educational outings, but checking out the animals at the zoo with Sam was one of the best times he'd had out with anyone.

He smiled and brushed Sam's hair away from his baby boy's face. He started the car and put it into drive, smile softening when Sam's eyelids fluttered closed as he pulled onto the road, chuckling quietly when Sam's breathing evened out before they made it onto the highway.

He guided them along the highway and back into their little town, stopping at the Key City Diner and parking in the lot. He managed to wriggle out from under Sam's head without waking his little brother. He pressed a light kiss to Sam's forehead before getting out of his Baby and going into the diner.

"Hey, Daphne," said Dean, charming grin pulling at his lips as he walked up to the bar, calling to Joe's wife.

"How you doin' sweetheart?" asked Daphne, beaming at Dean as she put down the dish she was drying before walking around the bar.

"Doin' great," said Dean sincerely, "Just got back from takin' Sam to the zoo."

"Aw, how adorable, hon. You still gonna--"

Dean flushed and nodded, "Yeah. Did you manage to fill my order?"

"Yup, got everything, even the--"

"Great!" interrupted Dean, following Daphne when she gestured him to follow. He happily took the basket she handed him, flipping open one side of it and aiming a grin at her after he closed it.

"You call us up tomorrow and you let us know if you boys enjoyed _everything_, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Daphne," answered Dean, cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh _you_," replied Daphne affectionately, "You get back to your boy now, okay?"

"Thanks for doin' all this for us, Daphne."

"You know I love you boys like my own," she said, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheekbone before shooing him on his way.

He put the basket into the backseat and gently shut the door before settling back in the front. He smiled when he realized Sammy was awake. "Well hey there," he said quietly, kissing Sammy on the mouth when Sam leant toward him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were at the diner?" asked Sam, sitting up fully when he was completely awake. "Daph ask you where I was?"

"No, not really," answered Dean, chuckling when Sam teasingly smacked his arm.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, "What're you up to?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Am I gonna like it?"

"I really _really_ hope you do, baby boy."

Sam smiled and curled his fingers in Dean's free hand, "I'm sure I'll love it, man."

Dean smiled right back and pulled out of the lot and guided them back home. "Home," he said, grinning at Sam when he parked the Impala in the driveway.

Sam grinned at Dean in response, unfolding himself from the bench seat and climbing out of the car.

Dean laughed when his brother waited from him when he got out of the car. "You go on, little brother. Wait for me on the back porch, though, alright?"

"Okay," answered Sam with a curious quirk of his brow. He walked around the car and kissed Dean's temple before he rounded the side of the house and went through the back gate.

"Oh, Sammy," breathed Dean, listening for the re-latch of the gate before he opened the back door of the car and grabbed the basket.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow Sam through the back gate so he went through the front door. He kicked off his shoes and set down the basket, peeling off his belt before throwing it over the back of the couch. He squatted down in front of the basket and looked through it again.

"Thanks, Daph," he whispered to himself, examining two beer bottles before placing them back in the basket, glad he wouldn't have to grab any from the fridge. He stretched to his full height and cracked his back before grabbing the basket again.

He made his way toward the back of the house, smiling at the sight of Sammy stretched out over the lounger, shoes already kicked off, socked feet bouncing to a beat only Sam could hear.

Dean slid the glass door open and asked, "Nice out?"

"Definitely," answered Sam, watching as the sky began to lose its color and darken.

"So…" started Dean, smiling at Sam when he caught his baby boy's attention, "got us some dinner."

"I figured," said Sam with a small smile, getting up from the lounger with a groan. "What did you get us?"

Dean gestured for Sam to follow him down and into the grass. He set the basket down in the trimmed grass and rummaged around inside for the blanket Daphne had packed for them. "Dunno, just asked Daphne to make somethin' special for us," he answered, fluffing out the blanket before he carefully placed it in the grass.

He chuckled when Sam made himself comfortable on the blanket with a contented sigh, splaying on his back, one arm along the edge of the blanket, the other thrown carelessly in the soft grass.

"Can't eat on your back, baby brother," he said, sitting cross legged on the blanket and carefully pulling out the Tupperware Daphne packed their dinner in. He set aside the pieces of pie she'd packed for them and pulled out their actual meal, moaning in delight when he unpacked the meat loaf and steaming Tupperware of mashed potatoes coated with thick delicious gravy. He smiled when he pulled out the smaller Tupperware of asparagus spears that Daphne knew Sammy loved.

"What're we having?" asked Sam, cocking his head toward the plastic containers, still lying on his back despite what Dean had said.

"Mm, meat loaf," answered Dean, practically drooling when he opened up the meat loaf container, delectable aroma invading his senses.

Sam laughed, "Jeez, Dean, you want some time alone with the meat loaf?"

"No, want some time alone with _you_."

Sam smiled stupidly and propped himself up on his elbows, watching Dean as his brother plated some dinner for him. "Oh, _god_, Daphne made me asparagus?"

"Uh-huh," answered Dean, dumping the entirety of the Tupperware of asparagus onto Sam's plate.

"Fuck, I love her," moaned Sam, sitting up fully and taking the plate from Dean. He shoved three spears into his mouth, eyes practically rolling back in his head they were so delicious.

"_You_ want some alone time with your veggies?"

"Mm, no," said Sam around his mouthful, swallowing before he pressed his mouth against Dean's. "This has been a damned good anniversary, big brother."

"I'm glad, Sammy," said Dean fondly, cupping Sam's jaw and rubbing his thumb over Sam's cheekbone.

After everything he'd been through with Dean, Sam _still _flushed whenever Dean lovingly touched his face. He didn't know what it was about Dean stroking his cheek, but his heart would flutter in his chest and his face would heat _every_ time.

"Love you, little brother," breathed Dean, pulling his hand away from Sam's face, smiling at Sam before tucking into his dinner again.

They ate the rest of the dinner in relative silence, Dean remembering the beers half-way through their meals. He took Sam's plate from him when his brother groaned happily and patted his belly, tucking both of their plates back in the basket.

"God, that was delicious," groaned Sam, tucking against Dean's side and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, rubbing his big brother's full stomach.

Dean sighed and pressed his mouth against Sam's forehead, "I know. Definitely need to thank Daph next time we see her."

"Oh yes."

Dean groaned when Sam gently pushed on his stomach, massaging the tautness of his stomach beneath his t-shirt. "Mm, gonna need to do somethin' before we dig into that pie."

"Oh, gross," moaned Sam, wrinkling his nose and letting up the pressure of his hand from Dean's belly.

"Shut up," breathed Dean, sitting up with a groan, "you probably should, too."

"Dean, fuck, you _really_ don't need to _talk_ about it," answered Sam, getting up, too, and following Dean into the house after he finished off his beer.

After their break the brothers reconvened outside. Sam settled in against Dean again, smiling when Dean didn't complain when he rubbed Dean's stomach beneath his t-shirt.

Dean caught Sam's chin and tilted his face up, he caught Sam's mouth in a soft kiss before he asked, "You ready for some pie?"

"I know _you're_ always ready," teased Sam, sitting up when Dean moved out from under him.

Dean took a deep breath before handing Sam his plated piece of pie, heart thundering in his chest when Sam asked, "Cherry?" and then went quiet.

Sam had just been about to bite into the fresh cherry on top of his pie when something shimmered around the plump little berry. "_Dean_," said Sam breathlessly, looking to Dean with slightly glimmering eyes, "what?"

Dean smiled shyly and took the cherry from Sammy's fingers. He plucked the simple platinum band from around the berry and took Sam's left hand. "Sam, I love you _so _much, little brother. I know we'd have to come up with some fake documents and what not to make this actually work, but I _want_ to do this. I wanna know that you're in this with me 'till the end, baby boy. Little brother, my baby boy, my Sammy, will you marry me?"

"Dean." Sam swallowed hard, eyeing the band between Dean's index finger and his thumb, "God, Dean, of _course_, baby. Jesus, Dean, _yes_."

Dean full on beamed at Sam then, sliding the band onto Sammy's ring finger.

"I don't--"

Dean cocked his head toward his right hand, "Got 'em to make one that looked like this one."

Sam grinned and twisted Dean's band from his right hand and eased it onto his ring finger. "Love you, De," he said quietly, kissing the band around Dean's finger before tugging Dean toward him and catching his big brother's mouth, eagerly allowing Dean's tongue between his lips to play with his own. He twisted his tongue around Dean's, moaning when Dean tugged him until he was straddled over Dean's thighs.

"_Dean_," he moaned, feeling the hard bulge of Dean's cock pressing against his ass through their jeans. "Can we--"

Dean moaned in response, didn't even _care_ about the delicious apple pie sitting temptingly at the edge of their blanket. He palmed Sam's ass and dragged their bodies closer together, practically sucking Sam's entire being out through his little brother's tongue.

"God, yes, Sam," he breathed, squeezing Sam's bottom and curling their tongues together once more, groaning when Sam rocked their hips together, grinding his pert ass against his groin. "Gotta lay back, baby boy."

Sam keened and let his big brother tip him onto his back, quickly peeling out of his shirt and watching avidly as Dean did the same, loving the way the slight moonlight created beautiful shadows over Dean's chest. "So gorgeous, De," he said in awe, curling his arms around Dean's neck and pulling Dean on top of himself.

Dean hummed and quieted Sam with his mouth and hands, sliding his hand all along Sam's flanks as he ate at Sam's mouth, tongue twining with Sam's, licking over his little brother's lips before nibbling on the plumped and reddened bow.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, arching up against Dean and gasping when their groins rubbed together, "De, _please_."

"Sh, Sammy, I've got you, baby," he said quietly, gently pressing his mouth to Sam's before tipping his little brother's head back. He kissed and nipped at Sammy's throat, paying special attention to the little beauty mark to the right of the dip at the base.

"_More_."

Dean smiled against Sam's neck and sucked, could tell there would be a bruise around the mole later. He slowly made his way down Sam's chest, licking and sucking at Sam's collarbone before taking Sam's nipple between his lips. He laved at the taut bud, pinching and twisting the other between his fingers.

"_De_," sighed Sam, legs spreading to accommodate Dean's hips.

"Take care of you, Sammy," whispered Dean, suckling at Sam's other nipple and smiling when Sam's fingers carded through his hair with a hum.

Sam moaned, eyes falling closed when Dean planted a kiss on his sternum. His back arched when Dean sucked kisses over his abdomen, Dean's hands sliding up and down his denim-covered thighs.

"_Sam_," husked Dean, sliding his hands to Sammy's belt buckle and quickly unbuckling it. He pulled Sam's button-fly apart and slowly slid Sam's jeans from his hips, breath catching when Sam's piercings glinted in the moonlight. He growled and swirled his tongue around Sam's threads, gently pulling at them with his teeth and reveling in Sam's pleasured hiss.

"Please, Dean," breathed Sam, thrusting against Dean's chest and keening when his cock rubbed up the length of Dean's neck.

Dean smiled and curled his fingers around Sam's length, gently squeezing, twirling his tongue around the slick crown.

"_Oh_," gasped Sam, swallowing hard when Dean took the head into his mouth and sucked hard, tongue working the bundle of nerves just beneath the head.

Dean reached between Sam's thighs and rubbed at his little brother's balls, massaging his palm against Sam's heavy sac, relishing the soft, low moan Sam let loose.

"Dean, I want--"

Dean grinned and nodded, pushing three of his fingers into his mouth and sucking, slicking them with saliva. He gently urged Sam up over his thighs, angling Sam's hips so he could better access his little brother's body. He carefully spread Sam's legs further, teasing his fingertips over Sam's stretched hole and pressing all three of his fingers in, giving Sam a cursory stretch, smiling when Sam gasped and moaned for his cock.

"_Please_, big brother, m'ready…"

Dean swallowed and nodded, kissing Sam's knee before he slid out from under Sam's legs and peeled off his own jeans and underwear. His breath punched out of him when Sam practically launched onto his lap. He moaned when he felt Sam's spit-slick palm stroking his dick, whispered swear falling out of his mouth when Sam pushed down on his cock.

"_Sam_."

Sam caught his lip between his teeth and pressed his forehead against Dean's neck, letting out a shuddering breath at the feel of being full of _Dean_ again. "_Fuck_," he breathed, curling his arms around Dean's neck and just resting against his big brother's strong chest. "_De_."

"Gotcha, Sam," answered Dean quietly, locking his arms around Sam's waist and rocking up into Sam's pliant body. "Move with me, alright?" he said, fingers playing over where he and Sam were connected.

Sam nodded against Dean's neck and rolled his hips into Dean's, sucking at Dean's neck as they moved with one another.

"_Sammy_. God, you feel amazing, baby boy," groaned Dean, pulling Sam's left arm from around him and kissing the band on Sam's ring finger. "Love you, Sammy."

Sam keened and lifted from Dean's lap before rocking back down, biting his lip when Dean's cock rode perfectly over his prostate on every up and down bounce of his hips. "_God_."

"Sam. _Jesus, Sam_, wanna see it…" groaned Dean, letting go of Sam's hand and curling his own around the back of Sammy's neck, rubbing his thumb over his initials on Sam's skin.

Sam moaned at the loss of Dean inside of him when he pulled off of Dean's lap. He stayed for a moment between Dean's legs before leaning forward and tracing Dean's hip tattoo with his tongue, one hand planted over the protective tattoo on Dean's chest.

"Sammy, c'mon," moaned Dean, gently pushing Sam out from between his legs. He carefully eased Sammy onto his hands and knees, kissing from the small of Sam's back up his spine, growling when he scraped his teeth over his initials on Sammy's neck. "God, fuckin' beautiful," he breathed, tracing the neat lettering.

"Please, Dean," whispered Sam, head bowing between his shoulders when Dean sucked at his tattoo. He hissed in pleasure when Dean guided his cock back into his body, letting out a slow breath when Dean pressed all along his back. He tilted his head for Dean's nipping mouth, gasping when Dean sucked at his neck.

Dean curled his hands around Sam's hips, fingers teasing Sam's new threads as he moved inside his little brother, cock stretching Sam's body, riding over Sam's prostate with each careful movement of his hips. He groaned and sucked at his initials again, tonguing the ink under Sam's skin as he rutted into Sam.

Small gasps fell from Sam's mouth, overwhelmed by Dean's body and Dean's proposal. He couldn't believe they were going to make their relationship official and the celebratory sex took his breath away. Their love-making was usually full of dirty words and naughty promises, breathy sighs of one-another's names, but then, under the light of the glittering stars and the moonlight in their backyard, they were all about the sensations.

Moans, whimpers, and keens the only exchange of breath between them; no words could describe how they felt for one another in that moment.

Sammy whimpered and angled an arm behind him. He caught Dean's neck and dragged his big brother's mouth to his own. He pushed his tongue between Dean's lips, sucked on Dean's tongue and moaned into his brother's mouth.

Dean let out a low grunt, stilling inside Sam when he felt his body flush. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, knowledge that Sammy said yes to _marrying_ him combined with the feel of Sam tight and hot around his dick quickly filled his entire being with heat.

He panted against the side of Sam's neck, stroking Sam's piercings as he let them both just breathe. He heard Sam's choked moan and curled his fingers around Sam's leaking length when Sam rocked back against his hips.

He resumed his thrusts and stroked Sammy in time, slow twist-tug of his little brother's cock and he felt Sam go tense beneath him.

"_Sam."_

And Sam broke, small sigh of Dean's name before his mouth opened in a silent yell, body spasming, arms quaking as he unloaded over Dean's fingers and the blanket beneath them. He trembled as Dean slowed his thrusts, catching his mouth as Dean found his own release inside his body.

"God, Sammy," groaned Dean, peppering kisses all along Sam's back as he emptied inside Sam, little thrusts of his hips until he was spent. He tenderly pulled out of Sammy, soothingly stroking his hand over Sam's buttock when Sam whined. He helped Sammy onto his back, smiling at the pure look of love and content on his baby boy's face.

With a groan he lied against Sammy's chest, kissing Sam's collarbone and over the tattoo on his pec before relaxing against Sam.

"_Dean_," sighed Sam, stroking his brother's sweat-slick back as they caught their breath. He pulled Dean's left hand to his mouth and kissed the glint of platinum there.

"Love you, Sam," breathed Dean, tipping onto his side and dragging Sam along with him, pulling them away from the wet-spot, glad that Daphne had packed them a large blanket.

He smiled when Sam tucked the wet spot under the blanket and shifted closer to his warmth. He dragged the blanket over them; sure the night-air would cause goose bumps on their arms and legs.

Dean rolled onto his back, grinning at Sammy when his little brother pillowed his head on his bicep, both brothers enjoying the twinkle of stars. He chuckled when his stomach grumbled, only then realizing he and Sam both ignored their pie for one another.

"Hey, Sa--" and he full on laughed when he looked to Sam, propped on one elbow already chowing down on his tasty cherry pie. "What about me?" he pouted, smiling when Sam poked his spoon between his lips, cherry pie thick and delicious on his tongue.

He reached over Sam for his own pie, digging into it with fervor; nothing better than snuggling with his brother and devouring some pie after sex.

Pie plates deposited in the basket along with their other dishes, Dean pulled Sam to his chest again. He stroked his fingers through Sam's messy hair, teasing the tips over the tattoo at Sam's nape.

He tilted his head toward Sam's and smiled at his baby brother, heart flipping in his chest when Sam mirrored his grin. He pressed his mouth to Sam's, sharing cherry and apple flavored kisses with one another, spooned together under the moonlight, wrapped up in their blanket, watched over by the twinkling stars.

Soon they would be legally more: husbands. Lying there together they knew that first and foremost they would always still be _brothers_.


	21. Fill Up and You Don't Have to Pay

**Warnings**: fellatio, naked car washing, cock ring, bottom!Sam, outdoor sex, sex on the Impala

**Summary**: Dean redeems one of this Nude Car Wash coupons.

* * *

Sam should've known that morning that Dean was going to redeem one of his anniversary coupons. His big brother often woke him up with blow-jobs, but he should've _known _this was one of Dean's _I want something_ blowjobs and not one of Dean's _I love you_ blowjobs. He was too busy moaning and fucking up into Dean's mouth to think coherently anyway.

Besides, it wasn't as if he wouldn't get anything out of washing Dean's baby naked.

Though he would have preferred a warmer day.

He narrowed his eyes at Dean, arms crossed over his bare chest; nipples peaked in the slight chill of the breeze.

"Car's not gonna wash itself," called Dean, smirking at his baby boy from his perch against Joe's garage. It was Sunday, but he'd still called Joe to make sure it was okay to use the back lot of their friend's business.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands over his pecs, biting his lip when Dean watched him caress himself. "All the stuff in the trunk?" he asked, going around to the driver's side and popping the trunk even as he asked.

"Bucket, sponge, soap, wax, rags," answered Dean, licking his lips as Sam bent down into the trunk, swallowing hard when he took in the dip of Sam's spine and then the naked curve of his Sammy's ass.

"Hose?"

"I'll get it," he replied, watching Sammy set everything up by the side of the Impala before he walked along the back of the garage to get the hose. He turned it on and aimed it at his brother, laughing when Sam spluttered as he shot water at the side of Sam's head.

Sam shivered and shouted. "Dean, you asshole!" He pushed his hair back from his face and shivered again, heat of the day not helping him under the icy cold droplets of water sliding down his body. He was actually glad Dean had slid the cock ring down around the base of his cock before he came down Dean's throat, didn't want any shrinkage going on with his big brother watching.

"Get to it, Sammy," said Dean, pressing the hose into Sam's palm, standing back and watching as Sam sprayed the entirety of the Impala. He hummed when Sam filled the bucket up with soap and water. He unlocked the back of the garage and brought out one of Joe's radios. He tuned it to 98.7, grinning when Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ filtered from the speakers.

"Gonna make me wash your car naked _and_ listen to your shitty music?" teased Sam, dropping the sponge into the bucket before bending over after it. He caught it in his huge palm, squeezing out some of the water before he went to work, swiping the sponge over the Impala in small sudsy circles.

"Your punk-rock, emo garbage doesn't really get me in the mood," answered Dean, smirking when Sam looked at him over his bare shoulder, eyes narrowed in a mock glare.

"And Leppard does?"

"No, but _you_ do," called Dean, whistling at the sight Sam made when Sam bent over to wash the top of the car. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he flattened his palm against the zip, gently rubbing his hardening length through the denim.

Even though he poked fun at Dean's music he couldn't help but hum along. He found himself scrubbing at the car in tune with the music, body shimmying slightly along to the music.

Dean grinned stupidly when Sam started dancing. He wasn't sure he could call it dancing, but it caught his attention anyway. He was mesmerized by the slight dip and sway of Sam's hips as his little brother washed, palm grinding harder against his dick in his pants as he stood, transfixed. He kept his eyes on Sam as he popped the button through its catch, lowering the zip before he eased his hand down his jeans.

Sam cautioned a glance back at Dean, cock twitching against his belly when he saw Dean palming his cock through his boxer-briefs, jeans hanging low around his thighs, one foot planted against the brick of the building for balance. He switched the sponge from his right hand to his left hand and curled soapy fingers around his cock, stroking it once when Dean tipped his head back against the garage and moaned.

"_Fuck_," he swore, wanted to pull the cock ring off from around his dick and lean back against the Impala and watch Dean pleasure himself. But he knew Dean had more in mind. Knew Dean wanted to bend him over and fuck him from behind, maybe even manhandle him onto his back across the hood, lift his legs up over Dean's shoulders and eat at Dean's mouth while his big brother pounded into him.

He shuddered and stroked himself again, belly pooling with lust. He let himself have one last pitiful stroke before he sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth. This was Dean's present, after all, and he was going to do things the way he was sure his brother wanted them.

Sam switched the sponge from his left hand, adjusting the silver band on his ring finger before he went back to work. He smiled when a more modern alternative rock song came on the radio, mouthing along with the words as he washed.

Dean was glad his little brother had stopped playing with his cock. It had been on the tip of his tongue to tell Sam to stop touching himself, but he couldn't deny that watching Sam stroking himself didn't strike something hot and heavy in his belly. He was sure Sam thought he wasn't watching, eyes half-lidded and looking like they were closed. But he saw every stroke of Sam's fist over his length; saw the way Sam's breath hitched when his thumb played over the head.

_Should've put one on myself, too_, he thought, too close to coming just from watching the sway of Sam's hips and the way his baby boy pleasured himself; the knowledge that Sam got so desperate just from watching him rub himself through his underwear was almost too much to handle.

He watched Sam's chest rise and fall as he took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. Dean was sure that Sam was more in need of release than he was; cock hard and throbbing since at least ten o'clock that morning. Didn't know how Sam didn't just rip the damned cock ring off already and jerk himself off.

Sam caught his eye, then, and he found his answer. This was part of Sam's present to him. Sam was going to let Dean decide when he came and how.

Sam smiled coquettishly at his big brother and curled his fingers around the base of his cock, fingers tight around the cock ring and he squeezed, small sound falling from his mouth as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Jesus, Sammy," he groaned, flattening his palm against himself when his dick twitched in his briefs. He wasn't sure he was going to last until Sam washed and waxed the car. Dean promised himself he'd wait until Sam finished washing the Impala before jumping his baby brother's bones. He didn't even know if he would last _that_ long, not with the way Sam continued swaying, skin glistening from the water he'd sprayed at Sam and a light sheen of sweat.

Sam smirked when he heard his brother groan. He danced harder for Dean, so hopelessly needy for Dean's cock that he'd do anything to have his brother give up his composure and throw him down over the Impala and fuck him hard.

He gasped when he pressed his hips against the driver's side door, piercings rubbing deliciously against the metal side, cock riding the window as he washed the window frame. His balls were taut and full between his legs and he knew that he'd come at the first touch to his cock if the cock ring were removed.

Dean groaned when Sam carded a hand through the hair at the back of his neck, lifting it just so and flashing the DW tattooed just beneath his hair. He was tempted to take the sponge from Sam and finish washing his baby himself just so he could get Sam over the hood and ride Sam's ass until they were both spent. But this was Sam's gift to him, and he was going to let Sam take all the time he wanted, even if it killed the both of them.

Sam quickly scrubbed down the rest of the Impala's body before going around and washing the tires and rims. He really hated when other people had clean cars, but their rims were dirty as hell. He wouldn't let his big brother be one of those people. Satisfied with his work, he dropped the sponge back into the bucket and motioned for Dean to turn the hose back on. He curled his fingers around the nozzle's trigger and squeezed, showering the Impala with water, leaving behind slick, shiny black metal.

He changed the stream so it would be stronger and cleaned off the wheels before motioning for Dean to turn the hose off. He watched as Dean rolled the hose back up before he got one of the fraying towels out from the trunk and splayed it over the trunk of the Impala; figured he would dry the car from the back to front and then was from the front to the back.

Sam didn't expect Dean to practically tackle him back against the hood, bare skin smacking against the glass with a thump. "Dean!" he gasped, afraid he'd break the windshield with how hard Dean got him.

"Were you expecting me to wait to do this until you're done drying and waxing? I don't think so, baby brother," growled Dean, shirt already off, jeans around his thighs, boxer-briefs hanging low around his hips.

"Kind of, yeah," laughed Sam, groaning when Dean ducked down and licked at his neck. He tipped his head to the side to give Dean better access. He spread his legs to allow Dean between them, Dean's cloth covered erection pressed against his bare dick. He moaned when Dean licked at his pulse, tongue traveling further until Dean sucked at the hollow at the base of his throat.

"F-_fuck_," he stuttered, shuddering when Dean grabbed his hips, thumbs teasing over his threads.

"Taste good, kiddo," breathed Dean, sucking kisses down Sam's chest, nipping at Sam's left nipple before continuing further down. He fucked his tongue into Sam's bellybutton, licking the rim of Sam's navel before dipping his tongue inside.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, hands flying to the back of Dean's head, fingers scrabbling at Dean's skull when his brother descended even further, mouth taking over for his fingers, tongue rolling the topaz threads at his hips before Dean nuzzled the jut of bone. He sucked in a quick breath when Dean took his sac into his mouth, fingers going back to playing with his threads.

He caught his lip between his teeth and arched up against Dean, low sound falling from his mouth when Dean curled one hand around the cock ring and licked up the length of his dick, suckling at the head when Dean got there.

Dean flicked his tongue against the slit of Sam's cock, lapping up the pre-come weeping from the tip. He bobbed up and down Sam's cock, could feel how hot and hard his baby brother was against his tongue. He fumbled for the lube in the pocket of his jeans, quickly flicking the cap open and slicking his fingers with the thick gel.

Sam keened when Dean tilted his hips, slick fingers playing over his perineum before Dean ventured further back and rubbed over his asshole. He clenched against the initial chilliness, relaxing when Dean teased the rim before carefully pushing two fingers inside.

Sam gasped at the initial burn, letting out a slow breath when Dean curled his fingers just right and stroked over his prostate. He let out a relieved breath when the slight ache went away, replaced by the pleasurable stretch of his big brother's digits spreading him open.

He was glad that Dean was so practiced in stretching him; it was quick and Dean was sure to stroke over that spot inside with every few scissors of his fingers.

Before he knew it Dean was naked behind him and slicking up his cock, guiding himself into his body. He groaned when Dean lifted one of his legs up over his shoulder and he locked the other one around Dean's waist. He gasped when Dean bent over him, mouths locking together as Dean twined their fingers together, platinum bands quietly clinking together upon impact.

He slid his tongue against Dean's, groaning when his big brother pressed into his mouth, tongues gently rubbing before Dean pulled back, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth before Dean started to move.

Dean pulled back and thrust back in, cock easily sliding into the sheath of Sam's body. He felt Sam's hard on ride against his abdomen when he rolled his hips, knew his stomach would be sticky with Sam's pre-come and his baby brother's release when they finished.

"_God_, Dean," groaned Sam, circling his dick with his fingers and tugging, heart pounding in his chest, entire body wound tight with sexual tension. He was sure he would've come ten times over by now, cock deep red from the ring around the base.

He gasped when Dean rubbed over his prostate again, hips tight against the backs of his thighs as Dean ground into him. He cupped the jut of Dean's left hip, thumb rubbing over his initials there. "_Dean_," he breathed, catching Dean's eye until his big brother leant over him and caught his mouth again, tongues tangling as Dean rocked into him.

He tossed his head back against the windshield when Dean pulled almost all the way out before pressing back inside, feel of being empty and then so full of Dean again making him moan.

Just the sight of Sammy spread out over the trunk of the Impala was enough to cause Dean's heart to stutter in his chest. He leant over Sam, chest pressed against Sam's as he stroked Sammy's cheek, tipping Sam's face up so he could suck at Sam's bottom lip as he fucked into his baby brother.

"Fuck, big brother, I _need_ to come," groaned Sam, hips hitching when Dean hit his prostate. He was supremely tempted to pull the cock ring off and jerk himself to completion. But Dean pinned him with that hot stare and all thought flew out of his head as Dean removed the cock ring and fisted his dick, leaning over his chest and mapping out the protective tattoo on his chest while fucking him.

He clenched around Dean, body so tense with his need for release he was shaking. He curled his arms around his big brother and crushed their mouths together, uncaring of the strain the position put on his leg over Dean's shoulder.

He locked his leg tighter around his big brother's waist, heel digging into the meat of Dean's ass, silently encouraging Dean to thrust deeper, to fuck him _harder_.

"C'mon, Sammy, know you need to, baby. Come for me, little brother," whispered Dean, licking the shell of Sam's ear, satisfied grin pulling at his mouth when he heard Sam groan his name, body writhing underneath his as his baby boy striped their bellies with his jism.

"God, _Dean_," whined Sam, cock twitching in the circle of Dean's fingers, hips bucking when Dean rubbed his thumb over the crown. He smacked Dean's hand away from his dick and worked back on Dean's cock, fucking himself on Dean's dick for all he was worth. He moaned his big brother's name, fingers digging into Dean's back as Dean pumped into him.

"Sammy, yeah, baby boy, so good," murmured Dean, nerves on fire with his impending release. His eyes fluttered closed, shuddering as his orgasm pooled in his belly, toes curling against the tarmac of the back lot.

His muscles went tense and he cried out Sam's name, burying his face against Sam's throat when he came, filling his baby brother with thick spurts of come. He let out a huff of a breath, cock giving one last spurt as he slowly pulled out of his little brother. He groaned and wiped his dick off with the edge of the towel on the Impala before pressing his flushed forehead to the sweaty expanse of Sam's abdomen.

Sam laughed, satisfied, as he settled his legs either side of Dean's body, hands finding the back of Dean's head and stroking through his sweat-damp hair. "That was damned good," he breathed, smiling stupidly at Dean when his big brother looked up at him with a quirked brow, "damned _amazing_."

"Better," sighed Dean, righting himself before slowly tugging on his clothes. He helped Sam up from the trunk of the car and pulled out some fresh clothes for his little brother. He started to help Sam get into his jeans and t-shirt but Sam interrupted.

"Wait, I still gotta wax it…"

"Sammy," laughed Dean, framing Sam's face with his hands, "you think I'mma let you finish after that?" When Sam nodded Dean shook his head, "You expect me to watch you wax my baby when I _know_ you're still half-hard and full of my come?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Bitch, we're going home so I can fuck you proper."

Sam smiled cheekily and scrambled into the car. "I think I can get with that."

Dean smirked and got into the car after his little brother. He curled his hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled Sam toward him, pressing their mouths together before he said, "It's not like I don't have a whole booklet of coupons for more nude car washes, anyway."


End file.
